The Power of Our Love
by LooneyLover
Summary: COMPLETE! Lily and James are in their sixth year, and are best friends. Lily continues to deny that she is in love with James, but eventually admits it. But does James like her too? And what is Voldemort planning against the two?
1. Heading to Hogwarts

Lily Evans was sitting in her car, heading back to her school, now that summer was over. Her parents were taking her to the train station, and there she would get on a train and go back to the school where she lived.  
  
Lily was a very pretty girl, with flaming red hair, and beautiful green eyes that attracted many people to her. She was not an ordinary girl though. Lily Evans was a witch. She was heading back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she would start her sixth year.  
  
Lily just couldn't wait to see her five best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Audrey Joaquin, and Kristin Alvina. She always had so much fun with all of them; they were always laughing together and playing pranks on the Slytherins, the rivals of the Gryffindors. Lily had really missed that all summer.  
  
The person she missed the most though, was James Potter. He meant everything to her, and Lily didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
Yes, it's true; Lily was in love with one of her best friends. She couldn't help it.  
  
Just the way James always stood up for her when she was in trouble, or when jerks would bother her about being muggle-born. The way James looked at her with those lovely eyes of his. She got lost in those lovely eyes every time she looked at him. Every time she saw that messy but attractive hair and that gorgeous smile, she just wanted to kiss him, and never stop.  
  
Lily and her two best friends Kristin and Audrey were inseparable, and they called themselves the Roses (some knew them however as the Marauders girls.) The Roses and the Marauders had been close to each other ever since first year.  
  
Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy had a thing for Lily Evans and in first year when he told her he liked her, she didn't like him.  
  
James had been walking in the hallway and he saw Lily pinned up to the wall by Lucius who was screaming at her and calling her a mudblood.  
  
James of course-being the sweetie that he is- ran came to Lily's aid.  
  
Lily had liked him ever since that day he saved her from Malfoy. She and her friends started hanging out with James and his friends and they all had been close ever since first year. Anyway, now that that's all explained: back to the present.  
  
"We're almost there!" Lily's dad announced, and Lily was so excited. She had so many butterflies in her stomach that she thought it was going to burst.  
  
She was really exited to see her friends. She had really missed those nights when they would all hang out in the common room, laughing, and telling stories, making fun of Snape and Malfoy.  
  
Some of the nights last year Lily ended up down in the common room alone with James, and they would spend hours talking and laughing together. Lily felt like she could tell James anything, except for the fact that she liked him. She could even tell him things that she couldn't tell her closest girlfriends.  
  
*Maybe James likes me, too?* she thought. *No, no he couldn't, I mean why would he? He's always going out with those stupid snobs that fall all over him. He probably just thinks of me as a friend, and that's it,* Lily thought sadly to herself.  
  
"We're here!" Lily's mother said, snapping Lily out of her thoughts.  
  
*Oh my god! We're here!* Lily was thinking in her head. *I'm gonna see all my friends in a few minutes! Oh my god I'm gonna see James in a few minutes! Oh! This is so exciting!*  
  
"Mum?" Lily asked. "Yes, dear?" her mom said. "How do I look? Is my hair okay? Do you think my outfit is too much? Do you like my make up?"  
  
"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful. I-I think I'm g-going to cry. I'm g- going to m-m-miss you so much, honey!"  
  
"Oh, Mum! Don't cry! I'll be fine, really! I'm gonna see you in the summer, don't worry!" Lily had a smile across her face.  
  
Then her mother stopped crying and started smiling. "Who is it that you're trying to impress anyway, Lily? Got any special boys at school that you're waiting to see again?" said her mother with a big grin.  
  
Lily's smile, however, seemed to have disappeared. "N-no one! I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just um want to uh look good for the-for the first day of school! Yeah, t-that's it!"  
  
"Oh, I see," her father said. "Oh come on guys," Lily said to her parents, "please don't embarrass me! Really please don't!"  
  
Petunia however looked very happy to see Lily embarrassed like this. "Well," said her dad, "I guess this is where we leave you, Lily dear."  
  
"Yeah guess so," said Lily. Lily's parents weren't going to go through the platform with Lily because Petunia refused to go and her parents didn't want to leave Petunia alone  
  
"See ya, freak," said Petunia, "stay there for Christmas if you can." Lily sighed. "Bye Petunia," she said with no enthusiasm.  
  
After hugging her father and getting hugged by her mother (about five times!), Lily was off. She waved to her parents right before she went through the barrier.  
  
About two minutes after Lily got through the barrier, she heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"Lily, Lily! Oy Lily!" Lily turned around. It was Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Remus!" she screamed, "Sirius!" she screamed again. People cleared the way as Lily ran towards them and they ran towards Lily.  
  
Sirius got there first and picked her up and gave her a great hug. "Oh man did I miss ya Lily daling," said Sirius. Lily thought Sirius was so sweet.  
  
Sirius had been calling Lily "Lily dahling" since before she could remember.  
  
"Oh I missed you guys too!" said Lily, smiling at them.  
  
She hugged Remus next. "It's great to see, you again, Lily! I missed you! You look great!"  
  
"Oh Remus you're such a sweetie! I missed you so so so much!" Remus smiled at her. She hugged them both again before she heard someone else.  
  
"Lily! Hey girl!" it was Audrey and Kristin. Lily ran up to them. When they reached each other they all started hugging, jumping up and screaming. They were attracting a lot of attention with all the noise they were making. Remus and Sirius just stood there watching them and laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys! It's so great to see you! I've missed you so so so much! I can't wait to go back!"  
  
"Yeah," said Audrey, "me, too! I really can't wait."  
  
"How about you, Kristin?" but when Lily looked at Kristin, she was staring at Sirius with a longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kristin!" Lily said. "What? Huh? Oh oh uh yeah," Kristin said.  
  
"Girl you are so in love with him!" said Lily. "Well how can I help it?" said Kristin. "He's just so cute! And I wouldn't be talking Lils, you are hopelessly in love with James," Kristin said.  
  
Lily smiled. "So what if I am. How can I not be?" Lily asked.  
  
Kristin noticed Audrey trying to hold in her laughs and said "you, too Audrey. I saw you drooling over Remus."  
  
All three of them giggled and Kristin and Audrey ran over and hugged Remus and Sirius.  
  
Then, Lily heard someone that made her heart leap. Guess who it was.  
  
"Hey, Lily Flower!" Lily turned around. It was James. She knew it was him before she turned around because he always called her Lily Flower and he was the only one. She loved it.  
  
"James!" she shouted. They ran towards each other. (Imagine one of those cute little love scenes in a romance movie where two people are running at each other in slow motion and music is playing hehe)  
  
Lily just couldn't wait until she was in James' arms. They finally reached each other and he picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
Many people were looking at them and smiling. James put her down and they started hugging each other.  
  
"Lily, you just won't believe how much I missed you!" said James.  
  
Lily could tell he really meant it. "Oh James I missed you so much," she said.  
  
Lily had tears in her eyes because she was just so happy. Little did Lily and James know, Remus, Sirius, Kristin, and Audrey were talking about them.  
  
"Dude did you see that?" Sirius asked. "Yup," said Kristin, "they are so in love with each other."  
  
"You know what?" said Remus, "I think we have a bit of hooking up to do here." Audrey giggled, and Remus smiled at her.  
  
They stopped talking when Lily and James walked over. "Well you two little love birds sure were happy to see each other," said Sirius smiling his famous smile.  
  
James and Lily both turned a deep shade of red. "Oy, James," said Remus, "don't we get any 'Nice to see you's' at least?" the girls all giggled.  
  
James said hello to them all and hugged Kristin and Audrey (it was a little awkward for the boys to hug)  
  
"Shall we get onto the train now?" said Audrey. They all agreed and got their luggage, well the girls did.  
  
"Hey boys where is your luggage?" Kristin asked. "We already put our trunks on the train," said James. "Yeah we got a compartment to ourselves," said Sirius.  
  
The girls got their trunks and they all headed towards the train. Remus and Audrey were walking to the train together-very close to each other.  
  
Remus was helping Audrey with her luggage. Sirius had already carried Kristin's luggage on the train and they were already sitting in the compartment.  
  
Lily could see them through the window sitting very close to each other and Kristin seemed to be giggling at one of Sirius' jokes.  
  
Lily was having trouble with her trunk. It was really heavy.  
  
"Do you need a hand Lily my Flower?" James asked, and smiled, with his go- week-at-the- knees smile. Lily's hearted melted.  
  
"Sure," she said, and smiled back at him. They both stared at each other and their eyes locked.  
  
They snapped out of it when they heard Sirius shout through the window "Oy James, Lily dahling, let's go! The train's leaving!"  
  
They both looked at each other and smiled, then James helped Lily get her trunk into their compartment.  
  
The Marauders and the Roses were having a great time together. They were laughing, talking, making fun of Snape and Malfoy, and Peter the Pest but he didn't notice it since he was snoring in the corner and drooling.  
  
Lily sat next to James and next to them was Audrey and Remus. Across was Sirius and Kristin, and Peter the Pest snoring away in the corner.  
  
Lily was really happy with the seating arrangement, and little did she know, so was James and everyone else.  
  
They had stopped talking after a while and all of them fell asleep. Kristin woke up first.  
  
She was lying down in Sirius' lap. "Oh my god," she said, and she sat up quickly fixing her hair.  
  
"Finally awake I see," said Sirius smiling. "Yeah sorry that I was in your lap, it must have been uncomfortable," she said, looking awkward.  
  
"Oh, no, no it was fine. I didn't wanna wake you, and actually I kinda liked having you there." Kristin looked up at him.  
  
They both smiled at each other. They moved in for a kiss but then Peter made a disturbing noise and they both pulled away and blushed.  
  
"Kristin," said Sirius, taking her hand , "I really, really like you. I've liked you since third year. Will you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you won't though." Oh, he's so sweet, Kristin was thinking to herself.  
  
"Sirius, of course I will!!! I've liked you for so long! I just really didn't think you liked me. I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said, enthusiastically, and then they pulled into a short but passionate kiss.  
  
When they reluctantly pulled out, they were both grinning like mad. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sirius started laughing after about five minutes. "What is it," Kristin asked curiously. "Look at them" he said, smiling and pointing at the others.  
  
She looked over and saw the Lily was sleeping with her head on James shoulder and he had his arm around her and they were leaning on the wall next to them.  
  
Audrey had her head in Remus' lap and he had his arm around her. Sirius and Kristin laughed so hard that it woke all four of them up-not Peter though- he sleeps through everything.  
  
They were glad Peter didn't wake up-they didn't really want to talk to him.  
  
Lily and James realized how they were positions and they both quickly sat up, blushing and smiling.  
  
Audrey and Remus did the same thing and they both smiled at each other and stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"Um, guys?" said Sirius, "we have something to tell you." Everyone looked up, curious.  
  
"Me and Kristin are together now." Kristin smiled and blushed. Sirius seemed really happy.  
  
For just a minute they were all silent, then Lily and Audrey jumped up and started screaming and hugging Kristin.  
  
They were all smiling and giggling. I hope that will happen with James and I, thought Lily. I'm so happy for Kristin she thought!  
  
Remus and James smiled at Sirius. They congratulated him.  
  
They knew how much Sirius had liked Kristin and they kept telling him to ask her out, and he waited for the perfect moment.  
  
Their smiles all soon faded, though, because the compartment door slid open and Malfoy, Snape, and their stupid gang entered.  
  
"What do you want?" Remus asked coldly. "Sorry to ruin your little happy moment," said Lucius, "but I wanted to say hello to Lily."  
  
Lily, afraid, back up away from Malfoy and James stepped in front of her.  
  
"You leave her alone, understand Malfoy? Now get outta here!" said James who was getting very angry.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" said Malfoy. "Hi," said Lily coldly, "there I said hi, now you can leave!"  
  
Sirius noticed Snape Looking Kristin up and down and stepped in front of her. "Back of Snivellus," he said.  
  
"Malfoy, we're not kidding, leave!" said Remus.  
  
"I will, I will," Malfoy sneered, "Lily why don't you come with me?" he said.  
  
"Didn't you hear James you git?" said Remus, angrily, "you leave Lily and Kristin and Audrey alone, or we Marauders will make your life a living nightmare."  
  
Malfoy and his gang all sneered. "Well, hey! It's been fun but do us all a favor and go!" Sirius said sarcastically. "There's the door," he said "or were you too stupid to see it?"  
  
So they left. When the door closed Lily rolled her eyes. She was sick of Malfoy always acting like a stupid git.  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said to James. "Ugh, I hate Malfoy he's such a stupid git!" Lily said angrily. "I know Lily Flower," James said putting an arm around her and smiling, "I know." Lily smiled adoringly at James and he smiled back.  
  
Everyone in the compartment realized James and Lily were in love, except - well - James and Lily. They would realize it soon (with a little help from their friends!!!).  
  
~*~* 


	2. Back at Hogwarts Finally!

~*~* Chapter 5  
  
Back at Hogwarts (Finally!!!) * * *  
  
When Lily, the other Roses, and the Marauders arrived at the Hogsmede Station, they were all so happy.  
  
"Well, then," said James, "shall we get a carriage?" Then he offered his arm to Lily and said, "Allow me to assist you to the carriage Miss Lily Flower."  
  
He smiled, Lily giggled, and she played along. "Why thank you, kind sir."  
  
They both looked at each other and smiled, and then their eyes locked and it seemed as though they were standing there forever.  
  
Then they both snapped out of the trance thanks to Kristin, who said "Oy you Lovebirds! Hurry up! The carriages are leaving!"  
  
Lily and James started heading towards the carriage, when someone roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
Lily turned around-it was Malfoy! Oh great, Lily thought, here we go.  
  
Come with me, Lily, you are sitting in my carriage.  
  
"No I'm not!" said Lily who was as red as her hair. "Malfoy you git I told you to leave her alone!"  
  
"Well, sorry, Potter but I have a problem with that. And she's not yours anyway!"  
  
"Lily is not some piece of property!" screamed James, "You are such a pathetic little git Malfoy!"  
  
Lily's heart melted. I think my love for James Potter just grew even more, she thought to herself. Wait a minute, LOVE? Where did that come from Lily? She thought to herself.  
  
Just then James punched Malfoy, he grabbed Lily's hand, and they both ran to the carriage.  
  
Even though Lily was upset about what Malfoy said, she couldn't help but laugh with James.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Remus, who was sitting very close to Audrey. They were all seated in the carriage.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Audrey questioned with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said James, "just Malfoy bothering her again."  
  
Sirius immediately jumped up. "I'm gonna go kill that stupid git! Did he touch you, Lily?"  
  
"Thanks, Sirius, but I'm okay," she said, "James was with me." Then she smiled as she said, "he punched Malfoy!"  
  
"Alright!" said Kristin, "way to go, James!" "Thank you, thank you," said James, "I just won't stand anyone treating my Lily Flower like that."  
  
Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey all looked at each other, and smiled. Lily and James didn't notice though.  
  
They had a good ride up to the castle, talking and laughing with each other. When the carriages stopped, Lily's heart jumped.  
  
"We're here!" she screamed. James smiled at her as if she were an angel.  
  
They opened the doors, and each of the Marauders helped the Roses out of the carriages. They were such gentlemen.  
  
Once they had entered the great hall, Lily had noticed many boys looking at her and smiling. James noticed this, too, and seemed a little angry by it.  
  
Lily had noticed that many of the girls were smiling and winking at James, too, but he didn't really seem that interested.  
  
He was staring at Lily. She noticed this and blushed.  
  
"Sit next to me, Lily?" James asked with his go-week-at-your-knees smile. She didn't know why James wanted her to sit next to him but Lily couldn't help but smile and say yes.  
  
He helped her in and she sat down. She had just realized how hungry she was.  
  
Next to them sat Remus and Audrey. Sirius and Kristin sat across from them, holding hands.  
  
Once the first years had all been sorted, Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"Now that the sorting is over, I would like to say welcome to all our new students and to our old ones. I must tell you first years, and remind some of you sixth years," he said looking over at the Marauders and grinning, who grinned back, "that the Forbidden Forest is-well-forbidden. There will also be a prefects meeting right after dinner. Now, let the feast we've all been waiting for begin!" He waved his hands and the food appeared.  
  
"Aw, man!" groaned James, "Lily I don't feel like going to the Prefects meeting. Can't we just skip it?"  
  
Lily giggled. "No, James, this is the first one silly! We have to go, sorry." She smiled at him.  
  
"Alright, fine, you win Lily Flower!" and then they began to eat.  
  
"I hope we have good classes this year," said Audrey. I hope it's nothing like fifth year.  
  
"I think it'll be good this year," said Remus, "because we don't have to take O.W.L's or anything like that."  
  
"Yeah, good point," said Kristin, "but we still have some bad teachers, like Prof Boarang for Potions, and Binns and Trewlawny, who has a habit of predicting James death 24/7."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Well, James hasn't died, yet. I'm betting my money she's a fraud." They all agreed.  
  
After dinner and dessert was over, Lily and James headed to the prefects meeting. When they got there, Arthur Weasley, the Head Boy, and Molly Frep, the Head Girl, were trying to hush everyone.  
  
"Alright, guys, settle down," Arthur said. "We have just a few important things to discuss.  
  
"Arthur and I have already picked out some Hogsmede weekends." She told them the dates and everyone agreed to those dates.  
  
"It's not like it matters to us," James whispered in Lily's ears. "It's not like we have to wait for a Hogsmede weekend to go to Hogsmede." Lily giggled.  
  
Last year the Marauders had showed the Roses the secret passage ways to Hogsmede and they and the Roses snuck out there late at night often together.  
  
Malfoy, who was also a prefect, noticed James whispering to Lily and Lily giggling, and he started glaring at James. Lily and James both noticed this.  
  
Right then as Malfoy was still watching them James put his arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily caught on and realized James was trying to make Malfoy jealous and angry. She thought this was really funny. James is so hilarious, thought Lily, he's so wonderful.  
  
She played along and giggled at him when he did this, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "You're so cute!" so that Malfoy could hear.  
  
James noticed not only Malfoy glaring at him, but some other boys were, too.  
  
James kept his arm around Lily's shoulder for the rest of the meeting, and when it was time to leave they walked right by Lucius smiling at each other and holding hands.  
  
Surprisingly, they held hands all the way to the portrait hole, realized they were still holding hands, let go, and then they both blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
James was about to lead Lily into the Common Room, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"James I wanna tell you something," she said, looking straight into his eyes. He looked right back straight into hers.  
  
"I just really wanna thank you so much for standing up for me and protecting me when um," she had a lack of words, "when um Malfoy was being um a git."  
  
James smiled, "Lily Flower," he said, "I will always protect you and stand up for you." Lily smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Both their stomachs jumped when she did that. Then he led her inside.  
  
When they entered through the Portrait Hole, they expected it to be pretty empty and quiet.  
  
However, there was music and it looked like the fourth through seventh years were all there laughing and dancing, flirting, talking, eating- basically everything you do at a party.  
  
Lily and James knew how this party must have been put together by two people.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony!" James said, "Is this your doing?" James asked grinning like mad.  
  
"Of course it is," Sirius said laughing, "who else do you think would have done this?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Sirius thought it would be cool to throw together a little welcome home party," said Remus.  
  
Lily laughed. "I knew I should have expected something from you two," she said grinning at them. They both returned the smile.  
  
"Well, if you excuse me," said Sirius, "I have a girl friend to go dance with, before anyone dances with her," and he went over to Kristin and they started dancing.  
  
Remus left, too. He went over to Audrey, and took her hand, leading her over to the dancing area.  
  
"Well, guess that leaves you and me," James said looking at Lily. "Would you like to dance Lily my Flower?"  
  
"You know it," said Lily. He took her hand and they started dancing. It was a fast song.  
  
Lily was having the time of her life with James. They were really good dancing together.  
  
Pretty soon everyone had made a circle around James and Lily, watching them and clapping. The crowd seemed to be amazed at how great they looked together.  
  
The next fast song came and Sirius came over to Lily and James. "May I have this dance, Lily dahling?" he asked. Lily smiled and said, "of course you may."  
  
So she told James she would be back and went to go dance with Sirius. James started dancing with Kristin, who were pretty funny together.  
  
After a few more fast songs dancing with James, Lily was sad that the party was almost over. Sirius said this was the last song. It was a slow song. Yess!!! Lily thought to herself.  
  
It was one of Lily's favorite songs. "May I have this dance beautiful?" James asked. Lily laughed.  
  
"Of course you may, handsome." So he wrapped his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.  
  
They were very close to each other. Lily's head was on James' shoulder.  
  
The song seemed to go on forever, and they both loved it. Lily was sad when the song finally ended.  
  
"Well, good night, James" Lily whispered, smiling at him. "Good night Lily Flower," he said, grinning.  
  
Lily then walked up to her dormitory into her room feeling light as a feather, with Audrey and Kristin not far behind her.  
  
I love James Potter, Lily thought to herself. He's so perfect. He's cute, he's sweet, he's funny, smart, brave. I really hope he'll like me this year.  
  
Little did she know, as James was walking up to his dormitory, the same thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
And when he went to bed, he had one thing on his mind-Lily Evans.  
  
~*~* That's the end of the chapter guys. Sorry it's like 1 in the morning and I am really tired so I decided to end the chapter here. If you want chapter six, please please please review!!! Oh and if you want me to read any of your stories (only if they're Lily and James or Harry and Ginny ones) and post them at the end of my chapters-just tell me in the REVIEWS!!! And I wanna say thanks so so so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! You inspired me to write this one. G2g! later! Review, review, review!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	3. A Swim in the Lake

~*~*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Swim in the Lake  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When James awoke the next morning, he was very tired, but he couldn't remember why he was so tired. He was really happy they didn't start school until tomorrow, because he didn't feel like going to class today.  
  
Why am I so tired anyway, he thought. Oh, yeah, he remembered, the party last night. Why did I get those butterflies in my stomach when I was dancing with Lily?  
  
James had been thinking about Lily all night. He was confused. Why could he feel his heart melt whenever she smiled at him? Why did he get butterflies when she kissed him?  
  
Deciding he would figure that out later, he decided to head down to breakfast. But first he would go to the girls' dormitory and get Lily up, and walk to breakfast with her, like he did every day (awww)  
  
But as he was heading towards the girls' dormitory to get Lily, he bumped into Lily. He caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Whoa," James said, "sorry, Lily." He was still holding her and they were smiling at each other. James quickly helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hey, James. That's alright." He is soooo cute! Lily was thinking to herself. Then she snapped out of it when she realized she was staring at James, but was surprised to see him staring back at her.  
  
She is so beautiful, James thought. Whoa! Wait a minute? Did I just say Lily is beautiful? What's going on? Do I like Lily? No, no I couldn't. Could I?  
  
He snapped out of it and said, "Well, shall we head to breakfast then?" Once again, he gave her one of those famous grins.  
  
Lily returned the grin. "Sure, James." He gave her his arm and she took it happily. They were both pretty quiet on the way to the great hall.  
  
They were just about to turn the corner when they heard voices.  
  
"Listen, Pettigrew, He is getting pretty angry with you. You haven't been visiting him and he wants to tell you his plan on how to get them, because you are part of the plan. If you don't get back to him soon, you'll be punished severely."  
  
"Y-y-yes, Lucius. I have just b-b-been very bus-s-s-y. I promise to go t- talk to him tonight."  
  
"Well, good you little slime ball. You do have SOME sense I see." And with that, Lucius left.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other, both looked very confused. "Peter!" James said, "Wormtail!" James and Lily came running up to him.  
  
"What was that all about, Peter?" Lily asked him. "Yeah, why were you talking to that stupid git Malfoy?" James questioned Peter.  
  
"Oh um it was n-nothing guys. He he." Lily and James could both tell he was lying. "I was just um telling Malfoy to um leave me alone-yeah, yeah that's it! To leave me alone."  
  
Lily and James both looked at each other. Neither one of them knew what to expect.  
  
"A hehe, well, um let's go to breakfast, then. Shall we?" Peter asked. "Uh, yeah, sure..we're right behind you, Peter," James said, "go right ahead. Lily and I'll catch up to you."  
  
And before James had finished that sentence, Peter had run off to the great hall so he could get all the good food since he was such a pig.  
  
"James," Lily asked, "what do you think that was all about? Who was the "He" they were talking about? I'm kinda worried."  
  
"It's okay, Lily, we'll figure it out. I have no idea why Peter was talking to that git, but we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Okay, James, if you say so." Lily smiled at him. Then they headed off to breakfast together.  
  
When they got there, Sirius and Kristin weren't at the table, and neither was Peter, but Remus and Audrey were. They seemed to be having a good time, and it looked as though Remus had said something really funny, because Audrey was laughing really hard.  
  
Lily and James also noticed that they were sitting very close to each other. When they got up to the table, Remus and Audrey noticed them, blushed, and scooted a little away from each other.  
  
Lily smiled at them. I think they like each other, Lily thought to herself. How cute!  
  
"Hey guys," Lily said, "what's up?" Her and James sat down.  
  
"Nothing really," said Remus. He and Audrey kept smiling at each other, then blushing and turning the other way.  
  
"Hey guys did Peter come over here at all?" James asked.  
  
"Oh well he came running in here, took some breakfast and a TON of desserts (like I said, he's a pig! Sorry lol I just hate him) and then he rushed out of here without evening saying hello or anything," Audrey said looking confused.  
  
All four of them were perplexed. Then Sirius and Kristin entered, holding hands.  
  
"Hey my people!" Sirius exclaimed, "how's it going?" He always seemed so happy when he was with Kristin.  
  
"Okay, I guess," said Remus, "but we're all kinda confused about Wormtail."  
  
"How come?" Kristin asked. She and Sirius both looked puzzled. "Well," said Audrey, "he ran in here really fast, grabbed some food, and then ran out the doors without saying hello or anything."  
  
"Yeah but me and Lily didn't tell you the other part," James said. "Lily and I were walking down to the Great Hall and we heard Malfoy yelling at Peter and telling him some guy the kept calling "He" was very angry with Peter for some reason. Malfoy wouldn't even say his name like he was a god or something."  
  
Remus, Sirius, Kristin, and Audrey all looked bewildered. "That's so strange," Sirius said. "Yeah, but we'll figure out what it's about sooner or later. For now, let's concentrate on having fun on our day off."  
  
"Yeah, good point," said James. "What do you guys want to do today." Everyone started thinking.  
  
"I've got an idea!" said Sirius, sounding like a little kid at Christmas. "Let's play pranks on the Slytherins!!!!" The Roses groaned.  
  
"No come on, not today!" said Kristin, "that's only fun for you guys. Let's do something else." Then Remus had an idea.  
  
"Let's go swimming in the lake!" he exclaimed. "Yeah!" they all yelled.  
  
Wow that'll be fun, James thought to himself. I wonder what Lily looks like in a bathing suit.WOAH! Where did that come from James? What's wrong with you? I can't possibly be falling for Lily, right? But then he thought about Lily, and her wonderful smile, her beautiful eyes...WOAH! James get a hold of yourself! Just snap out of it man!  
  
After they finished breakfast, they all walked back up to their dormitories together to get into their swimsuits.  
  
"Alright we'll meet back down here in ten minutes," Sirius announced.  
  
So Lily and the other two Roses headed up to their dormitory.  
  
"Oh my gosh guys what should I wear? I have to look good for Sirius!" Kristin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to look good for Remus," Audrey said quietly to herself. Lily heard her, however, but just smiled and didn't say anything.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the girls were all ready. Lily had on a green bathing suit that she looked great in, and put on a short mini pool skirt and a tank top.  
  
When they got downstairs the boys were already waiting. "Hey, looking good Kristin!" Sirius said, putting his arm around here. "You don't look too shabby yourself," Kristin responded, giggling.  
  
When they reached the lake, Sirius put his foot in and said it was the perfect temperature. So, the boys started taking their shirts off and getting ready to jump into the pool. Lily could feel herself getting really hot when she saw James in only his swimsuit.  
  
Lily hadn't noticed James mouth drop open and his eyes pop out when she took off her tank top and skirt, but Audrey and Kristin both noticed this, and smiled at each other.  
  
Lily had barely finished rubbing her sunscreen on when James came running over to her, grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, and started running to the lake.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Lily shouted, but she was half laughing. "James Potter you put me down this instant!" she giggled. He had carried her up onto one of the big rocks in front of the lake. Then he put her down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him when he jumped into the water.  
  
When she finally came up to the surface, she saw that Sirius were also already in the lake  
  
swimming with each other, and that Remus was carrying a screaming Audrey in his arms into the water.  
  
Then she saw James and started swimming over to him. "James Potter you are so dead!" she yelled, half laughing. "Uh oh!" James said, laughing, too, and started swimming away from her.  
  
He climbed out onto the grass, and she followed him. James and everyone else, including Lily, was laughing really hard. He jumped onto the rock, and dove back into the water. Lily came after him, doing a beautiful dive into the lake.  
  
She had apparently landed in a very deep area of the lake, for it was very dark, but she did see the surface, so she started swimming towards it.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed her leg, and started pulling her down. Lily kicked and struggled but couldn't get out of its grasp. She turned around and saw a very scary half man-half sea monster.  
  
Lily wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Oh please let me get out of this, please, Lily thought to herself.  
  
Above the surface, James was getting really worried. Lily had jumped in after him but she hadn't come back up.  
  
Sirius and Remus were both white and looked terribly worried, and Audrey and Kristin were both crying.  
  
"Alright," James said, "I'm going down. You guys stay up here no matter what, and if I'm not up in 15 minutes, don't come after me! Go get Dumbledore. Okay?  
  
They all nodded. "Be careful James," cried Audrey. "Take care of yourself," said Kristin, who was bawling. "You'll be alright man, I know it!" Sirius said. "Watch out James, I know you can do it," Remus said, but his face looked completely nervous.  
  
James cast a spell on himself so that he could breath for about ten minutes under water. He was swimming so fast. He didn't care if he died, he had to save Lily, it was his fault.  
  
He had lit his wand before he went under so that he could use it as a flash light. He looked everyone. He was so worried he thought he'd be sick.  
  
Oh, Lily, he thought, please be okay! Then, he heard some very loud noise and saw a group of five half-men, half-sea monsters.  
  
He swam down to them to see if he could get them to help him. But first he hid behind some plants to make sure they were safe.  
  
But in the crowd of them, he saw an unconscious, red head. Lily! He thought to himself.  
  
He started swimming towards them, and gave them angry looks. He tried to grab Lily, but one of the creatures hit him and said "Get away human!"  
  
"NO!" James screamed, although only bubbles came out. The creature laughed. James kicked him, and three of the other creatures.  
  
Then he went up to the one holding Lily, kicked him in the face. He put his arm around Lily's stomach, and used the other arm to help him swim up to the surface.  
  
He had to hurry; his time of being able to breath under water was almost up.  
  
He was about 10 feet from the surface when his couldn't breath underwater. Lily was still unconscious but he thought he could feel a pulse.  
  
Finally he reached the surface, and started swimming to the shore, which was about 10 feet away. He heard the calls from his friends, and saw how happy they were to see him and Lily.  
  
Once James reached the shore, he picked up Lily, and got out. They were all running towards him. James could barely walk, he was so tired.  
  
"Here, I got here," said Remus, and he took Lily out of James' hands. "James, buddy are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking really worried. He put one of James' arms around his neck and started helping him over to the bench and table right by them.  
  
Audrey and Kristin were making a fuss. They both hugged James when he finally sat down on the bench, wrapped him in a towel, and then ran over to Lily to see if she was okay.  
  
Remus was still holding her. "I think she's still alive! I feel a pulse!" James was relieved. Oh thank god! He thought to himself.  
  
His arms and legs were all cut up and he was breathing very hard.  
  
"Quick," Remus said, "one of you to get a towel and put it on the table so I can set Lily down." Kristin ran over, got a towel, and laid it across the table. Then Remus set Lily down on it.  
  
Lily was right in front of James on the table. He saw that she was barely breathing. "Guys! Quick she's hardly breathing!" James tried to sit up but he felt an aching pain in his leg.  
  
Sirius ran over to the table with a towel and his wand in his hands. He handed the towel to Audrey, and then performed a spell. Immediately, Lily coughed up a bunch of water and then opened her eyes.  
  
James' heart leapt. She's alright! O thank God Lily is okay, James thought to himself.  
  
"Lily!" Kristin and Audrey screamed. Lily sat up, looking confused, and weak. Sirius wrapped her in a towel.  
  
"What? Huh? Wh-" but before she could finish, everyone started giving her hugs.  
  
Sirius gave Lily a big hug and told her what happened. Lily started crying. "I started swimming to the surface and this giant thing grabbed my leg and started pulling me down."  
  
Audrey and Kristin both gave her hugs again, and Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well," Sirius said, "you're lucky to have someone like James who cares so much about you. He risked his life to save you. He jumped in, found you, and brought you back up to the surface, but you were barely breathing, so Remus laid you on the table and I did a spell that made you cough up your water."  
  
"Oh-oh James! Thank you!" Lily hugged him and started crying again. "Thank you guys too." James grabbed Lily's hand, and whispered, so that only Lily could hear, "I would go to any length to make sure you are okay." (awww!)  
  
Lily let a single tear fall down her face. "Thank you, James," she whispered. "Anytime," he said smiling, and gave her a hug, so happy to have her okay and in his arms.  
  
Sirius then performed a spell that cured James so he could get up again. Remus helped Lily down from the table, and then Kristin and Audrey gave her more hugs.  
  
"That was really brave, man," Remus said to James. "I'm really glad you and Lily are alright." James thanked him, and after getting more hugs from Kristin and Audrey thanking him from saving Lily, and a high-five from Sirius, they headed up to the castle.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius seemed very protective of the Roses that day, after being shaken up by the whole thing. James kept an eye on Lily the whole rest of the day, as did Remus and Sirius, and James kept a comforting arm around her shoulder the whole evening.  
  
By the end of the day everyone was so happy that they were all okay, that they all went to bed with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
James was really happy when he went to bed, but it couldn't sleep. He was still confused about his feelings for Lily. Why was he getting butterflies every time she smiled at him? Oh well-he would figure it out in the morning. Then, he went off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay guys sorry but that's the end of the chapter! Omg that was like the longest thing ever! It tooks me 7 pages! Yes 7 pages in the Microsoft document! Isn't that awesome? You guys should soooo love me! Now, if you guys want Chapter 7, I need some reviews!!! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys have given me..and tell me if you want me to read your stories k? And oh guys I need lots of reviews cuz Chapter 7 is gonna be really good- James looks in the Mirror of Erised and guess wat he sees? You'll have to find out! And the Marauders and Roses go to Hogsmede and it's just gonna be a good chapter so if you want it-Look down at that little bluish box right underneath here and click GO for me! It'll take ya like 10 seconds k? just tell me if you want Remus and Audrey together and anything else you want in this story! G2g I luv all you reviewers so so so much!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	4. The Mirror of Erised

~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Mirror of Erised  
  
* * *  
  
Lily woke up, having the best sleep she had in days. It had been almost a week since James had saved Lily in the lake, and everything seemed to be back to normal.  
  
Lily opened her curtains, and saw that Kristin and Audrey were still asleep. So, Lily got up, showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and then fixed her hair.  
  
When she got out of the bathroom, she saw that Kristin and Audrey were running around the room looking for socks and shoes.  
  
"Morning guys," Lily said, smiling at them. Audrey looked up at her. "Lils why didn't ya wake us up? We're gonna be late for breakfast and our classes."  
  
"Sorry," Lily laughed, "you guys just looked so tired I didn't wanna wake you up."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure Lily," Kristin said, smiling at her. "I bet you think it's funny that both of us are going to go down to breakfast not showered and looking like a mess."  
  
Lily couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Yeah, I admit, I do think it's pretty funny." Audrey said, "I don't," but laughed with Lily.  
  
When the Roses entered the common room the Marauders were already there, minus Peter, who was pigging out in the great hall.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Sirius asked, as Kristin came over and gave him a kiss. "Oh well Lily thought it would be pretty funny to let us wake up at the last minute and walk into the great hall looking like a mess," Audrey said.  
  
The Marauders all laughed at this. "Good job, Lily dahling," laughed Sirius. Kristin hit him playfully.  
  
"Yeah Lils I must give you props for that one," said Remus, who was then hit by Audrey. Then Remus smiled at her and their eyes locked. James, Lily, Sirius, and Kristin all then got the feeling two other people in this room liked each other.  
  
"Well guys," James announced, "I'm getting pretty hungry here. Can we head to breaky now?" Everyone agreed.  
  
"Yeah and I'm getting tired of hearing Sirius' stomach growl every 5 seconds," commented Remus. Lily laughed. That was so like Sirius she thought to herself.  
  
Audrey and Remus had already started heading down for breakfast, so James said, "Well guess us four should head down, too."  
  
Then Kristin got an idea. "Actually, I think Sirius and I'll wait a little bit. Right Sirius?"  
  
Sirius caught on that Kristin was trying to get Lily and James alone and said, "Yeah, I'm not that hungry," although another growl from his stomach made Lily and James raise their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Well, alright then," James said, realizing this would be the perfect time to get Lily alone and try to sort out his feelings.  
  
"Let's head down, Lily Flower," James said taking Lily's hand and smiling at her.  
  
Oh my gosh I am so much in love with James Potter! Lily thought to herself.Wait a minute-did I just say I am in love with James? What has gotten into me? How could I be in LOVE with James?  
  
Lily however was snapped out of her thoughts when James suddenly pulled her behind a statue with him and had to cover her mouth for a second so that she wouldn't yell.  
  
When he let go he put his finger to his lips. "What's wrong, James?" Lily questioned, totally confused.  
  
James whispered, "Ssshhh," and then pointed out in front of him. Lily looked over to where he was pointing.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy and Peter again. What is that creep talking 2 that other creep for?  
  
"Have you been to see Him like I told you to a few weeks ago Wormtail?" Malfoy asked, looking down upon Peter.  
  
Peter looked really frightened. "Y-y-yes Lucius. I h-have. I am v-very honored to to to be able to do this job for him."  
  
"Well, his plan is nearly complete. He will be ready for you to do your task in about 2 or 3 months," Malfoy replied.  
  
James and Lily raised their eyebrows at each other. "Lily, I can't take watching this. Let's go," James whispered, and before Lily had a chance to disagree, James grabbed her hand and they started walking over to Malfoy and Wormtail.  
  
Malfoy and Peter both looked at them, and Peter looked very pale and ill. James seemed really angry.  
  
"Why hello, Lily," Malfoy smiled at her. James stepped in front of her. Lucius looked at him. "Potter," he said curtly.  
  
"What are you doing making plans with this scum Wormtail?" James asked, looking at Peter angrily. Peter looked really frightened.  
  
"Oh well I was-" but Malfoy interrupted him. "We were making plans Potter, and it's none of your business."  
  
James looked over at Peter, "Look-I know you two are planning something-and I know it's not good. Peter, I can't believe you would do that. After Lily and I caught you a few weeks ago, I believed you, and I trusted you. And then you go and associate with him again. Wormtail-I don't trust you anymore. You've been disappearing all the time-and not telling us what's going on. Friends tell, but I guess we aren't anymore. Later Pettigrew," James said, and taking Lily's arm, they left.  
  
Lily turned to look back at Peter, and he looked angry beyond belief. Lily and never seen him like that before.  
  
"James," Lily said, still a little frightened. James looked at her, "Yeah Lils?" he asked. "I'm really glad you told Wormtail off. I don't trust him- I never have, and I always seemed to get this bad feeling when I was around him."  
  
"You know what-I sort of got that feeling, too, but I kind of ignored it, and Sirius and Remus said they didn't trust him either. I don't know what he's doing, but I think we should stay away from him," James said, and you could tell he was worried.  
  
"Yeah, James, I agree. He's up to something, and I'm getting kinda scared," Lily replied, and she too was also worried.  
  
"Don't worry Lils," James said, smiling at her, "it'll be okay, just be careful. And don't go walking around these halls without one of us with you, promise me that."  
  
Lily smiled at him. "I promise," she said.  
  
James stomach seemed to leap. Wow, she's so beautiful-woah! Where'd that come from buddy? How could you say that? You can't fall for one of your best friends. But why do I always get butterflies, he thought to himself. (Boys are clueless like that sometimes lol)  
  
When Lily and James got to breakfast they told the others what happened. Everyone agreed so stay away from Peter.  
  
"So," Sirius said casually, "What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's Friday night, I figured we ought to do something fun," he said. Everyone agreed.  
  
"How bout we go play on the Quidditch field?" Remus suggested. "Well that'd be fun but it's too cold out today," Audrey reasoned. "Oh yeah, good point," Remus said.  
  
"I have an idea!" James announced. "How bout we sneak into Hogsmede?" he said quietly so that no one else around them could overhear. "Yeah that's a great idea!" Kristin said. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay, then, Hogsmede it is," Lily said. She was pretty excited. She had been under a lot of stress with her classes and she needed a night off to just take a break and have fun.  
  
Just then one of the slutty girls Lily recognized as Brianna Wallace, came up and sat next to James. "Hey Jamie," she said flirtily.  
  
Lily became very jealous. Why the heck am I jealous? Lily reasoned with herself. I shouldn't be jealous of Brianna.  
  
"Uh hi Brianna," James said unenthusiastically. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Astronomy Tower tonight and um hang out," she said.  
  
James however was staring at Lily and smiling. Brianna noticed this and became very angry. *I'll get that stupid red head,* Brianna thought to herself. "James!" she practically screamed.  
  
Then James snapped out of it. "What?" he asked her, looking slightly annoyed. "I said to you want to go to the Astronomy Tower with me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh um thanks but not really. I have other plans sorry," he said, not really looking sorry.  
  
"Well can you cancel? I mean this is me we are talking about." Brianna said. "No sorry I really can't." Now he looked really annoyed. "Please baby?" she asked again, and James finally shouted, "NO THANKS!!!" Fine then, some other time she said acidly, then glared at Lily and walked away.  
  
"Well, we better head to classes, then," Remus stated awkwardly, so they all started heading towards their first class.  
  
Lily was really glad she had her friends in all their classes today. Her whole day was really fun, besides the Brianna part.  
  
In Potions, yes Potions, she had a ton of fun because Sirius was being really funny behind Professor Boarang's back.  
  
He kept cracking really funny jokes that made them all laugh really hard, and then when Prof Boarang would turn around they would all fight to keep a straight face.  
  
The funniest part of the class was when the Professor turned around for the one millionth time because Sirius had said the funniest thing yet.  
  
James could not help it. He just burst out laughing and couldn't keep his face straight. "Mr. Potter," Prof Boarang drawled, "I would appreciate it if you would stop causing chaos and act more mature like your friends. 10 points from Gryffendor."  
  
Once he turned around again Sirius and Remus sniggered and James couldn't help but laugh himself.  
  
Then in History of Magic Lily had fun throwing notes across the room to Audrey and Kristin. They were all talking about Hogsmede and what they were going to wear that night.  
  
Lily started right the first note. (L: Lily A: Audrey K: Kristin)  
  
L: Hey girls, it's Lils-I'm so excited about tonight.  
  
A: Yeah Lils same here girl.  
  
K: Hey girlies! I'm excited too. I so can't wait to spend my real first date with Sirius.  
  
L: Oh that's so cute Kristin!  
  
A: Yeah I know Kristin that's adorable.  
  
K: Hehe thanks guys.  
  
A: Lily James is staring at you.  
  
Lily looked up. James was staring at her. He seemed like he was in a daze. "Hey James you okay?" Lily asked laughing. "Huh oh yeah yeah I'm fine it's all good," he said, and then blushed.  
  
L: He was just day dreaming you guys it's no big deal.  
  
K: Yeah Lils day dreaming about you.  
  
A: hahaha  
  
K: Lils I think you and James make the cutest couple. You guys are so in love with each other. Sirius says hi.  
  
K: Lily couldn't help but laugh when she read the part about Sirius saying hi. Guys me and James aren't in love with each other get real. James wouldn't take a second look at me.  
  
A: Yes he would Lily.  
  
Sirius: Of course James would look at you Lily. Most of the guys already do. You're hot. Ouch Kristin just hit me.  
  
A: Haha nice Kristin.  
  
L: Thanks Sirius but I don't think you're right. Anyway omg what should I wear 2nite girls?  
  
A: Omg wear your jean capris with that green halter top you have!  
  
K: Oh yes! Absolutely adorable Lils. Eeeewww Sirius is asleep and he just drewled on my shoulder.  
  
A: hahahahaha!  
  
L: Thanks guys I'll wear that. Hahahaha Kristin!  
  
A: Guys class is over.  
  
Lily hadn't noticed the bell ring. She was then in a rush to pick up the many books she had and as she was walking towards the door Brianna "accidentally" knocked them all over the floor.  
  
"Ugh! Brianna what's your problem?" Lily said. "Sorry, it was an accident," Brianna said laughing then walking out the door.  
  
"Need a hand?" someone asked and Lily looked up to see James grinning at her. Wooh! Butterflies, Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Sure, thanks James." Lily said smiling at him. James suddenly got butterflies in his stomach. Man what is wrong with me? He thought to himself.  
  
As they were walking out the door Sirius and Kristin joined them. "I couldn't wake him up," Kristin said laughing, "He wouldn't wake up. He was like in a comma. Then I said the word pizza and he like immediately jumped up."  
  
Lily and James started laughing really hard, and then Sirius said, "What you gotta love pizza."  
  
In Herbology Lily and many other people in the class were entertained by James, Sirius, and Remus dancing and singing. It was pretty funny.  
  
Then in Transfiguration, their last class of the day, every time Professor McGonnagall turned her back James and Remus stood up on their desk making faces, doing silly things or dancing.  
  
Sirius of course would have been doing this, too, but he was sleeping on Lily, who kept having to push him off.  
  
When they got up to the common room, Sirius started dancing and singing, "It's time for the weekend!" and many younger students seemed to be entertained by this.  
  
The Marauders and Roses hung out in the common room until dinner, and when they returned they sat around for a while talking and laughing. Sirius and Remus left halfway through and came back with some good snacks.  
  
Around 12 midnight they enlarged James' invisibility cloak, and then they all got underneath and headed out the portrait hole.  
  
Remus kept making the girls laugh and it took them about 20 minutes to get to the passageway into Hogsmede because they had to keep stopping since the girls were laughing so hard.  
  
When they finally got inside the passage they took the invisibility cloak off. They all had a good time walking to Hogsmede, and Sirius was really hyper.  
  
When they got to Hogsmede, they all hung out together for about an hour. Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey had all planned that Sirius and Kristin would go off together, and then Remus and Audrey would go off together, so that Lily and James would be left to hang out with each other.  
  
Remus and Audrey hadn't realized that Kristin and Sirius were trying to get them together also. So, after about an hour, Sirius said, "Well, me and Kristin are gonna go off together for a little while."  
  
Then Remus said right on cue, "Audrey would you like to go to Honeydukes with me?" "Sure," Audrey said, smiling (they had this all planned out)  
  
Lily and James raised their eyebrows. "Well I guess me and Lily'll hang out together," and Lily had noticed he seemed kind of happy. "Okay then," Remus said, "We'll meet back at the Three Broomsticks in one hour."  
  
Everyone agreed. "Toodles guys," Sirius said, and he grabbed Kristin's hand and they walked off together. Remus and Audrey then headed to Honeydukes.  
  
"So Lils what do you wanna do?" James asked smiling at her. Bring on the butterflies, Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Um I don't care. Is there anywhere you wanna go?" she asked uncertainly. "Well how bout we go to that small café down the corner?"  
  
"Oh I love that place!" Lily exclaimed, "I would love to go!" James smiled, I thought you would."  
  
When the got there they sat at a table and ordered cappuccinos. They talked forever and ever, about anything and everything. Lily had a fabulous time, and little did she know, James did, too.  
  
There was this point where Lily laughed at something James said. Then James looked across at her and their eyes locked.  
  
Slowly, they started moving in towards each other, and then James realized what he was doing. Woah buddy! What the heck are you doing? She's one of your best friends! You can't kiss her! She probably doesn't even like you. There are plenty of other guys that like her who she'd rather date. You don't love her-LOVE? Where did that come from he thought. James was so confused.  
  
Lily blushed furiously. How could she try and kiss James?!?! What was she thinking? He would never like her! He was probably in love with Brianna! But I want him to love me! Woah LOVE?!?!? Where did that come from? I can't love my best friend, right?  
  
"Well uh I uh guess we better go meet the others," James said awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah uh you're right," Lily, who was still red, said. They were both quiet on the way to meet the others and on the way home. They were both thinking.about each other.  
  
As they were all heading up back to the common room, something caught James' attention. Something he had never seen before.  
  
It was a door, a very strange door he never realized that was there before. Maybe it wasn't there before. He had to investigate it.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll be up in like ten minutes," James said, getting out from under the cloak.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jamsyboy," James heard Kristin say. He murmured a spell to make him invisible, and then entered into the room he had never been in before.  
  
When he got inside, the room was totally empty. There's nothing in here, James thought to himself, but then as he was scanning the room something caught his eye.  
  
It was a large, beautiful mirror. Why would they reserve a room for just a mirror? James thought and then walked over and stepped in front of the mirror.  
  
But when he stepped in front of the mirror, he realized this one was different. It didn't show his reflection.  
  
It showed something else, something that startled James. When he looked in the mirror, he saw himself, with his arms wrapped around a beautiful girl, and they were both smiling back at him. Man is she beautiful, James thought to himself.  
  
But when he looked closer, he realized it was Lily. Lily? James thought. Why are my arms wrapped around Lily. Then he saw the James in the mirror kiss Lily. Oh my gosh! I just kissed Lily! What the heck does this mirror do?  
  
Then James looked up and read that the mirror said "I show not how you look but what you truly desire."  
  
Then, it hit James. The reason he got jitters every time Lily smiled at him. The reason he always wanted to hang out with Lily. The reason he thought about her every single minute. So this is the reason why I do that, James realized. I am in love with Lily Evans.  
  
And as he headed back to the common room and up to his room, he couldn't take his mind off her. He kept having flashes of the memories he had of him and Lily through the years.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans both laid awake until the early hours of the morning, thinking.about each other.  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay, guys, that's the end of the chapter! You better have liked it because it took me nine pages!!!! Can you believe that? You guys should so love me!! If you want Chapter 8 take a guess what you'll have to do...yep you got it-REVIEW! And thank you to all the viewers I have! I love you guys! G2g!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	5. A Romantic Broom Ride

~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Romantic Broom ride  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been nearly a month since James saw himself and Lily in the mirror, and he had realized that he truly loved her.  
  
He had woken up that morning, after a wonderful dream of him and Lily.  
  
He couldn't however, think of a way to tell Lily his feelings for her. She was driving him mad, every time she smiled at him he felt like he was flying.  
  
James had realized that he had always loved Lily. He always found himself staring at her, admiring her, melting when she smiled at him, but he had never noticed he acted like that before. And even though he liked some of the girls he went out with, Lily was different.  
  
He LOVED Lily. He never LOVED any of the girls he went out with. Lily was amazing. She always cheered him up just by smiling at him. Yep, James decided, I'm in love with Lily.  
  
That day when he was lying in bed, he decided he was going to tell Sirius and Remus what he saw a month ago. He had never told them.  
  
When he heard one of them pull their curtains back, he pulled his back, too. It was Sirius. "Morning bud," said Sirius, yawning.  
  
"Morning," James answered. "Listen Padfoot, there's something I have to tell you as soon as Remus wakes up."  
  
Then he heard someone say, "Well go ahead, I'm up." James laughed. Remus had been listening.  
  
He looked around and saw that all the other boys had gone down to breakfast, so he went up to Remus and Sirius, and in a quiet whisper, he told them what he had seen just a month ago.  
  
"That's why I had always gotten butterflies when Lily would smile at me," James concluded.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and then smiled. "What?" James asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well," Remus said, "Me, Sirius, Katie, and Audrey had all kind of guessed that you two liked each other, and we also guessed that you two couldn't even figure that out yourselves." James looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah man," Sirius said, "you and Lily would always smile at each other, and then you'd both stare at each other for like 10 minutes, and we have been trying to think of ways to get you two together."  
  
"Really?" James asked. "We did that? I never even noticed." Sirius and Remus laughed. "Well I think she might like you too," Remus said.  
  
"Let's hope so," said James, "but I can't think of a way to tell Lily how I feel about her. I don't know what to do. I keep melting every time she smiles at me."  
  
"Well, that's all think about ways you can tell her, okay guys?" Remus said, and they all agreed. Then there was a very, very loud noise, and James and Remus both looked at Sirius.  
  
"A hehe, sorry that was my stomach. Can we head down to breaky now?" They all laughed.  
  
They entered the common room and decided to wait on the couch for the girls. When the girls came down, James thought Lily looked as if she were glowing. She is so beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
When the Roses entered the common room, Lily said, "Hey guys what up?" and James gave her a smile. Oh my gosh he is so cute! Lily thought.  
  
She had noticed that Audrey and Remus were smiling at each other. Looks like we have some matchmaking to do, she noted.  
  
"Okay now can we please go head so breakfast now I am soooo hungry!" Sirius announced. Kristin laughed, "When are you not?" she responded, and then they gave each other a good morning kiss. (aww!)  
  
Lily smiled at this. I really want a relationship like that, she thought.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they didn't know Dumbledore was waiting to announce good news to all of them.  
  
Once Dumbledore thought that most of the students were present, he said "Quiet down, quiet down for just a moment, please," and the hall went silent.  
  
"It is my delight to inform you that we will be having a ball in three weeks on Thanksgiving Day," he said smiling, and the hall erupted in cheers, about 70% of the cheers were from girls.  
  
People immediately started talking. Most of the guys were planning on asking the Roses, and most of the girls were hoping one of the Marauders would ask them to the dance.  
  
One in particular was hoping James would ask her, and that was Brianna Wallace. An evil plan started to form in her head.  
  
James immediately realized this was his chance to express his feelings to Lily, and hoped she would feel the same. He decided he was going to ask her today, because he knew 20 guys will already have asked her by tomorrow, and she would probably say yes to one of them.  
  
"So what classes to we have today?" Sirius asked. Katie giggled, "It's Saturday silly!" she said. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, hon. What should we do today guys?"  
  
"Well, it's a pretty nice day out today, how about we go flying in the Quidditch Pitch?" Remus suggested. "YEAH!" was everyone's response.  
  
Pettigrew overhead this and decided he was going to go to the pitch, too, because "He" had told Peter "He" wanted Peter to keep an eye on James and Lily, in order to make sure the plan would work. (if any of you guys didn't catch on, "He" is Voldemort)  
  
When they all got to the Pitch and had their brooms in their hands, it was to their dislike to find Peter there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked coldly. "W-well," said Peter in a high squeaky voice, "It's um a f-free country and if if I want to go f- flying, I'm aloud t-to." What a coward, James thought to himself.  
  
"I bet the creep heard us," Remus whispered to Lily and Audrey. They both agreed. "Well guys," James said, turning to the others, "we're not going to let That ruin our day so let's go flying anyway."  
  
So, they all jumped on their brooms and started rising into the air. They were all excellent fliers, except Peter the Pest.  
  
Kristin suggested playing tag, so they began that game. Peter was hopelessly flying around on his broom, fighting to keep on it.  
  
Sirius was it and he decided Lily was his target. So he decided to chase her the whole time. "Sirius this is so not fair!" Lily shouted at him laughing.  
  
Sirius laughed, too, "I know Lily dahling but it's fun!" Everyone was amused. James decided to come to Lily's aid.  
  
Since Sirius was good at flying but not AS good as James, James flew over, grabbed Lily's hand and helped her onto his broom, and they started flying away.  
  
Lily was in front of James who was steering and had his arm around Lily's stomach. They were both enjoying this a lot.  
  
Lily was laughing her head off at Sirius saying "Hey that's not fair!" The other two girls found it amusing as well. "You deserved it man," said Remus laughing, who then became Sirius' new target.  
  
"Crap my broom!" Lily said as they saw her bloom falling down. "Quick James can you fly me back over it," she said reluctantly, since she wanted to stay on James' broom with him.  
  
James was also disappointed that he had to let her off his broom, but he flew her over to her broom and helped her back on it.  
  
"Thanks so much, James" Lily said. They both smiled at each other, and both went week-at-the-knees.  
  
Lily got tagged by Remus, and started chasing after Audrey who was closest to her.  
  
Everyone was higher up than Lily, trying to get away from her since she was it.  
  
Suddenly, Peter came speeding uncontrollably toward her. He suddenly slammed into her, causing her to fall off her broom. She started falling towards the ground.  
  
James had watched the whole thing, as if it were in slow motion. He suddenly started speeding towards Lily. I've got to save her, I've got to! She can't die! I love her too much (aww!)  
  
It was amazing how time slowed down before you died, Lily thought to herself. She was screaming. I never even got to kiss James, or say good bye to my friends.  
  
She closed her eyes tight about ten feet from the ground. But, instead of colliding harshly with the hard ground, she landed in the warm, strong arms of someone. (guess who.)  
  
She looked up into the lovely eyes of James Potter, who looked down into the beautiful eyes of Lily Evans.  
  
He slowly brought her down to the ground, and got off his broom, but he didn't put her down.  
  
They were both looking at each other. Then suddenly James started moving his head towards hers, she put her arms around his neck, and their lips touched.  
  
It was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was the best kiss either one of them had ever experienced.  
  
James and Lily's kiss was full of so much passion, full of their love for each other that had secretly built up over the years.  
  
It seemed as if their kiss went on forever, and when both pulled out they were completely surprised.  
  
Oh my gosh I just kissed Lily! What if she hates me now? James thought to himself.  
  
Oh my gosh! What just happened? Did I just kiss James? What if he hadn't wanted to kiss me back? Lily thought worrying.  
  
The rest of the world had seemed to be put on pause. Lily and James felt as if they were the only two in the whole world right now.  
  
"Oh Lily, I am so sorry," said James, "you probably didn't want me to kiss you I'm so so sorry. It's just that, I didn't know how to tell you, but I really, really like you, more then a friend."  
  
Lily's heart leapt. James just said he liked her, more than a friend! How much better could life get?  
  
"James," she said, "I-I didn't expect that, but I loved it. I wanted you to kiss me, James. I have wanted you to like me for a long, long time." She smiled up at him, since he was still holding her.  
  
"Lily, can I ask you something," James asked her. He is so cute, she thought! "Anything, James," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Will you go to the Thanksgiving Ball with me, more then friends I mean?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"James, I would love to!" Lily said. He smiled at her, and to Lily it looked like his biggest and most charming grin yet.  
  
Suddenly they both remembered how all the others were on the pitch as well, and saw Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey running towards them.   
  
"Lily, Lily are you okay?" she heard Kristin cry worriedly. "Please be alright Lily," she heard Audrey say.  
  
"You okay Lily dahling?" Sirius asked, looking pale as ever. "That was so close. Good move, James," Remus said, patting James on the back. He looked really scared to.  
  
"Are you okay Lils?" Sirius asked, and Lily smiled. "Never better," she grinned broadly, smiling up at James.  
  
"What happened with you two?" Audrey asked looking puzzled. James and Lily looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Well um, Lily and I um," he said uncertainly, "we um kissed, and um we're going to the ball together."  
  
Kristin and Audrey started jumping up and down, and screaming, looking totally excited. The marauders and Lily all laughed.  
  
"Hey James, you ever gonna put Lily down?" Remus asked, laughing. "Oh haha sorry Lily Flower," James said smiling at her and putting her down. "That's alright," Lily said, returning the grin.  
  
They were all still a little shaken up about Lily falling off her broom, so they decided to head back up to the castle and crash in the common room. Each of the Marauders was carrying the Roses' brooms (what gentleman hehe.)  
  
James and Lily both walked up to the castle, holding hands, and feeling light as feathers.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall many people looked surprised at James and Lily holding hands, and many of the girls were upset about James, and the boys Lily.  
  
Brianna Wallace looked green with envy. If looks could kill, Lily would have been dead after the death glare Brianna gave her.  
  
Brianna decided that in order to get James for herself, she would have to carry out her evil plan the next morning.  
  
James and Lily held hands the whole time during dinner, and they never took the smiles off their faces.  
  
They were both so happy when they went to bed. James felt as if it were Christmas. Even though he had been going out with Lily for only a few hours, he knew she was special, and that this relationship was different from the others. He LOVED Lily Evans.  
  
The next day: Lily woke up, with a grin still plastered on her face. Why am I so happy again? She thought to herself.  
  
Oh yeah! I'm going out with James! She realized, and the grin broadened. So she got up, waking Kristin and Audrey up since she was feeling nice today, got in the shower, and then got ready for classes.  
  
When the girls were finally ready they headed down the staircase into the common room were the boys were waiting for them.  
  
Kristin and Sirius greeted each other with a small kiss, and Lily and James shared a passionate one.  
  
Remus and Audrey smiled at each other, and they all headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
While they were all eating breakfast Brianna Wallace and one of her friends came up to do the plan Brianna had thought up.  
  
Brianna's friend, Ashley, was distracting the Marauders and the Roses and while they weren't watching, Brianna poured some love potion into James' pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well, now I have to leave," said Ashley, as soon as she saw Brianna pour the potion in, so they left.  
  
"That was strange," said Sirius after she left. "Yeah," Kristin agreed, "what is with that girl?"  
  
James and Lily weren't really paying attention to the conversation. "I love you," James whispered in Lily's ear, and she smiled broadly. "I love you, too," Lily whispered back. James gave his famous smile, and then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Suddenly, James began to feel strange. What's wrong with me? He thought to himself. He was getting dizzy, but suddenly the dizziness stopped.  
  
He felt alright again. Well that was weird, he thought to himself. Then he realized he was holding hands with Lily, and felt no desire to keep doing so, so he let go of her hand (the potion is working on him as you can see- uh oh!)  
  
"James, I love you," he heard Lily whisper in his ear. He decided that Lily was getting on his nerves now, and that he didn't love her back. He scooted away from her. "Um, okay."  
  
"James what's wrong?" Lily asked, looking confused. But James didn't answer, because his jaw dropped open as Brianna Wallace walked past him. She smiled at him. Wow, James thought. He suddenly had the desire to be with her.  
  
"Brianna!" he said, "Brianna over here!" Brianna looked at him, and started walking over, and grinning.  
  
"Um dude what's wrong with James?" Sirius asked the rest of the group. "Yeah why is he calling Brianna over to him. I thought she annoyed him," said Audrey looked perplexed.  
  
Lily suddenly got a very bad head ache and she felt very nauseous, like she was going to faint. What's wrong with me? She thought to herself. Now she felt really sick. I probably just didn't get enough sleep or something.  
  
Then she heard Remus say "What the heck?" and she looked over, and saw that James and Brianna were making out. Lily began to cry. "James what are you doing?" she cried, but quietly so as not to draw to much attention to the situation.  
  
"James I thought you said you liked me?" she said again, but James ignored her. "Lily I'm kind of busy right now, and I like Brianna," he said, and then began kissing Brianna again.  
  
Tears were pouring down Lily's cheeks now. She walked out of the Great Hall, and Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey followed her.  
  
When they caught up to her, Remus said, "Lily are you okay? James is being a jerk, just ignore him." Kristin and Audrey gave her comforting hugs. "Crap, Remus, Audrey! We're late for Muggle Studies," Kristin said, and then said to Lily and Sirius, "We'll see you guys in History of Magic!" and then they hurried off to their class.  
  
Then Sirius put a comforting arm around her (no they're just friends) and said, "come on Lily dahling let's just go to class now."  
  
They began to walk to class, but suddenly Lily began to feel terribly sick. She had never felt pain like this before. What's wrong with me? She thought.  
  
But she could barely even think. She couldn't breathe. Her head was killing her, and her whole body felt like it was burning.  
  
She couldn't take it. She fell to the floor. No, no she couldn't die now! She was too young. She had to see James; she had to survive for James. He probably doesn't like me though, she thought sadly. He's in love with Brianna.  
  
Oh what is wrong with me? Lily thought. I can't die, I just can't. She felt pain she had never experienced before. Be strong Lily; be strong for your friends, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sirius," she barely whispered. "Lily! Lily what's wrong? Are you alright? What's happening?" Lily could barely hear Sirius, but she could tell he was terribly worried.  
  
"Sirius help!" Lily thought she was going to die, the pain was so horrible. "It's okay I got ya Lil!" Sirius said, and started picking her up. "Sirius," Lily said, but she couldn't do it, she just couldn't stay strong anymore. No Lily don't you pass out! Her mind screamed at her.  
  
She just couldn't take it. "Sirius," was the only thing she could say before the world blackened around her.  
  
"Oh my god, Lily!" Sirius screamed, and started carrying her to the hospital wing, as fast as he could go.  
  
He ran into the Hospital Wing shouting, "Madame Pomfrey, Lily's really sick! You've got to help her. She's unconscious." Sirius was worried sick, and he was very pale.  
  
"Oh, dear. Look at her state. Lay her on this bed, Sirius," Madame Pomfrey said, looking terribly worried. "What happened, Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Well we were walking to class and she was looking pale and ill and she had been having some um personal problems and she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. She started saying 'Sirius help' so I started picking her up, and then she went unconscious. Will you be able to help her? Is she really sick?"  
  
"I have to check why this has happened to her, and yes, she is very sick, but I will be able to cure her. She'll probably be out cold for a little while though, but you and her other closest friends have my permission to come visit her when you like," she said sympathetically, and was touched at how much Sirius cared for his friend.  
  
"Oh thank you so much," Sirius said gratefully, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while," and then he sat down, and held Lily's hand. Madame Pomfrey let a small tear fall down her cheek as she saw the scene before her, it was just so sweet, and so sad.  
  
*******  
  
"Where the heck is Sirius and Lily?" asked Remus, sounding puzzled as him, Kristin, and Audrey were sitting down in the Great Hall for lunch. "I'm not even gonna ask where James is," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh my god can you believe what James did, today?" Kristin said to them. "No way," said Audrey, "I just don't understand why James would randomly start liking Brianna. I thought she got on his nerves."  
  
"She does," said Remus, "and that's why it's so puzzling. He's been in love with Lily for a while, I could tell. And he thinks Brianna is really annoying. There's something going on here. We better find out what it is."  
  
Then suddenly Professor McGonnagall walked up to them, looking very upset and worried. "Remus, Audrey, Kristin, I think you should come with me. I need to tell you something," she said.  
  
They all new something was wrong because Professor McGonnagall never used their first names.  
  
Remus became very worried, because he realized that the thing she had to tell them might explain why Sirius and Lily weren't at lunch, and she didn't seem to want to tell them.  
  
James, however, wasn't at lunch for a different reason, and they were all ready to kill him for hurting Lily that much.  
  
Professor McGonnagall was leading them somewhere, but they couldn't figure out where she was taking them.  
  
She paused in front of the Hospital Wing doors, and all three of their faces paled.  
  
"You need to know," she said, looking extremely sorry, "that this morning Lily became very, very sick. Sirius is in the Hospital Wing with her right now. She is very weak, and out cold for right now. Madame Pomfrey is trying to find the cause for her sickness. I am terribly sorry. You are allowed to skip your classes for the rest of the day if you would like."  
  
They all nodded, and entered the Hospital Wing. They saw Sirius in a chair by Lily's bed sleeping and holding her hand. (Sirius is so sweet!) Lily was lying there slowly breathing, looking very weak.  
  
They walked over to the bed, all three terribly upset. Kristin gently shook Sirius. "Sirius, Sirius wake up hon," she whispered.  
  
Sirius jolted up. "What, what happened? Is she okay?" And then he saw Kristin in front of him. "Oh hey," he said smiling, but weakly.  
  
"How are you?" Audrey asked, sympathetically. "Oh it's totally my fault! Lily just collapsed, it was all my fault," Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Sirius it's not your fault man! It's not!" Remus said. Kristin hugged him.  
  
"Sirius there was nothing you could do," Kristin told him. "It's not your fault Sirius," Audrey said. Sirius bowed his head, and then looked at Lily. "I just hope she's alright," he said.  
  
Everyone gathered chairs around Lily's bed. "She'll pull through, I know it," Remus said, "she's got to." Audrey, who was sitting next to him, let a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
She didn't want anyone to notice her crying. You've got to be strong, Audrey. For Lily, for everyone else. You've got to, she thought to herself. If you don't stay strong everyone else will collapse, too.  
  
Be strong, Audrey! Be strong for Lily! Remus, however, saw her crying, and put his arm around her.  
  
He seemed to have read her mind, because he whispered, "It's okay Audrey. It's okay to cry. You don't always have to be so strong," he said smiling at her.  
  
Audrey realized then and there that she was in love with Remus Lupin.  
  
She started sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said to Sirius and Kristin, "I can't be strong anymore. I can't hold my tears I'm sorry." Sirius and Kristin looked sadly at her.  
  
"Audrey, it's okay, you can cry," Sirius said, "You don't always have to be strong." Kristin then started sobbing as well.  
  
"What if she's not alright?" Kristin said. "She will be, I know it. She'll be strong for James. I can't believe he's not even up here with her," Sirius said angriliy.  
  
"He's busy snogging with that Brianna Wallace. I can't believe he would do something like that to Lily," Audrey said, still crying and looking confused.  
  
"He wouldn't," said Remus. "That's why I'm worried. I think something's up." And then it hit Kristin. She sat up from Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said, and they all looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"You know when her friend came up? What if Brianna like poured a love potion or something like that in James' cup when we weren't looking?"  
  
"That's it!" Sirius shouted, jumping up. "Brilliant Kristin," Remus said. "You guys stay here with Lily," he said, "I'll go found them." And he ran out the doors.  
  
"Oh I am so gonna kill that desperate little snob," said Audrey, "it's illegal to use a love potion!" The other two nodded their heads. "You have my blessing," Remus said smiling. The two girls laughed.  
  
Sirius was running as fast as he possibly could. He had to find James. He couldn't let Brianna do that to his best friend. And he couldn't let Lily be hurt like that.  
  
At least if she woke up, no when, when she woke up, he thought to himself, she'll have James by her side.  
  
He heard a disturbing noise when he was walking by a small broom closet, and realized that was where the desperate little snob and the poor James must be, so he opened it.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry guys but I need some more reviews so if you want chapter 9, then please review and tell other people about my stories! I really want some reviews, so if you have the heart, please look right underneath here and click on the thing that says GO In the purple little box! Luv ya!  
  
*Looney Lover* 


	6. Lily's Recovery

~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Lily's Recovery  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PREVIOUSLY: Sirius was running as fast as he possibly could. He had to find James. He couldn't let Brianna do that to his best friend. And he couldn't let Lily be hurt like that.  
  
At least if she woke up, no when, when she woke up, he thought to himself, she'll have James by her side.  
  
He heard a disturbing noise when he was walking by a small broom closet, and realized that was where the desperate little snob and the poor James must be, so he opened it.  
  
~*~*  
  
"James!" Sirius screamed when he saw James inside the broom closet with Brianna.  
  
"Brianna we all know what you did! You desperate little slut! You can make sure you'll get in trouble for this one!" Sirius shouted angrily at her.  
  
Brianna turned pale. "W-what?" she said, "I, I didn't do anything illegal!" Sirius glared at her.  
  
"Oh shut up you little liar you can't give a love potion to someone," he said, and then grabbed James' arm, pulling him away from Brianna.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing? I wanna be alone with Brianna, right now if you don't mind," James said, looking totally out of it and giving Brianna a cheesy grin.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, but in a few hours when you are back to normal, you are gonna thank me. And Kristin will get in trouble like she deserves," Sirius said, and grabbed Kristin's arm when she tried to make a run for it.  
  
"Wait!" said James! "I don't want my beautiful girl friend to get in trouble! Wow, she's just so beautiful," he said.  
  
Sirius slapped him over the head to try and knock some sense into him, but it didn't work.  
  
"But, but you uh, you don't have any proof that I gave James a love potion!" Brianna said defensively.  
  
Sirius realized this, but then saw a bottle with pink liquid sticking out of Brianna's pocket.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius shouted grabbing the bottle out of her pocket. "Now I do, sorry babe," he said, waving the potion in front of her.  
  
Brianna looked ready to kill Sirius. "I, I can't get in trouble! I just can't! I won't!"  
  
"Well," said Sirius giving her a mock smile, "Let's go see what the head master says, shall we," he said.  
  
Then he took James and Brianna's arms and guiding them to the statue that lead up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," Sirius said, and the state began to rise up, giving Sirius, James, and Brianna some stairs to climb.  
  
Sirius always knew the password to Dumbledore's office since he was up there at least once a day getting in trouble.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Ms. Wallace," said Dumbledore, glancing up at them, "please, have a seat," so they sat down.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you three today?" he asked them, smiling.  
  
"Um Professor Dumbledore, I discovered that Brianna was using a love potion on James to get him to like her." Sirius said. "I have this bottle of love potion as truth that I found in Brianna's pocket."  
  
Professor Dumbledore glanced over at James and Brianna and noticed that James was mindlessly staring at Brianna.  
  
He realized that was Sirius was saying must be true. "Is this true, Ms. Wallace?" he asked Brianna, however not smiling at her.  
  
"Well, well, yes!" Brianna began to cry. "I just knew secretly that deep down James really did love me, but he was wasting his time with that stupid red head!"  
  
"Her name is Lily!" Sirius screamed. "And I'm not in the mood for you to be treating her like that because she isn't in a very good state!" he said sadly.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Sirius sympathetically, but James didn't seem to care. Dumbledore knew he would be terribly upset once the effects of the potion were taken off him though.  
  
"I just figured instead of letting James waste his time with Lily, I might as well help him out and get him to spend his time with me," Brianna finished.  
  
"Ms. Wallace," said Dumbledore in a calm voice, "I cannot believe you would do this. Luckily Mr. Black realized what you did. I have no choice but to give you detention every day for one month. Please go and see Professor McGonnagall so she can arrange it."  
  
Brianna looked very angry. She stormed out of the room, her face very red with rage. James looked sad to see her leave.  
  
"Now, Mr. Black, I would like to thank you for helping your friend out like this. And also thank you for not taking matters into your own hands. 50 points to Gryffendor."  
  
"Oh well, Kristin realized what must have happened, not me," said Sirius. "Well then," said Dumbledore, "another 50 in honor of Ms. Kristin Alvina."  
  
Then Dumbledore looked at James.  
  
"Mr. Potter I am now going to take the effects of the love potion off of you and you will be back to normal in a few minutes," he said.  
  
"What?" James asked looking confused. "I didn't take any love potion!"  
  
"Relax, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. And then, he shouted, "Undonio!" and James was knocked out.  
  
"Why is he knocked out?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Well when he wakes back up, which is in about 30 seconds, the potion will no longer have any affect on him," stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh good," said Sirius happily, and right on cue, James lifted his head up, and looked around the room, confused.  
  
"Um where am I?" Then he saw Sirius and Dumbledore. "Sirius? Professor? What the h-"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say that you were given a love potion from Brianna Wallace, and for the past 24 hours, you have been in love with her. I am glad to say that your friends realized what she did and came to your aid."  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe that b-"  
  
"You may feel a little dizzy right now," said Dumbledore interrupting him, "but you will be back to normal by tomorrow. You can be off now."  
  
So Sirius led James out of the office and down into the hall. "Oh my gosh Sirius! How could she do that? I am gonna kill her!" James said angrily.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore gave her detention for a month!" Sirius stated happily. "Cool!" said James.  
  
Then something hit James. "Oh my gosh! What about Lily? Does she think I'm in love with Brianna? Oh no!" James said, hitting his forehead with his hand.  
  
Sirius' face suddenly fell. "James, there's something I forgot to tell you. A few days ago Lily and I were walking to class and she became um very sick."  
  
James paled. "W-what?" he whispered. Sirius looked really upset and James had noticed that his face had been paler than usual.  
  
"She collapsed onto the floor, and I tried to help her up, but she went unconscious. I picked her up and took her to the hospital wing but she's still not waking up. We're all really worried about her," Sirius said sadly.  
  
"How-why? Is she in really bad condition." James felt sick upon hearing this news. He wanted to just collapse on the floor.  
  
"I want to see her!" James told Sirius. "Well okay b-" Sirius said, but James interrupted him.  
  
"NO! Sirius I want to see Lily, right now! Please!" he said sadly, so Sirius led James to the hospital wing.  
  
They stopped in front of the hospital wing doors. "Now, James, when you go in there, Lily won't be awake. She's really weak right now," Sirius told him.  
  
"I know, I just want to see her, that's all," James said quietly. Sirius pushed open the doors.  
  
James saw Remus, Audrey, and Kristin gathered in front of a bed where Lily must have been.  
  
"Lily!" James said, and ran over to her bed. When he saw her lying in that bed he wanted to scream.  
  
She looked so weak and hopeless, and he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. It's all my fault, James thought to himself.  
  
"James!" Audrey jumped up. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Brianna? W- " but Sirius interrupted her.  
  
"Guys, look, let's go outside. I'll explain everything to you. Let's just let James have some time with Lily," he said.  
  
They all got up and then Sirius led them out of the hospital wing, leaving James alone with Lily.  
  
James collapsed into the chair. He grabbed Lily's hand. She looked so weak and ill. Oh this is all my fault, James thought to himself. I should have been there for her!  
  
James just sat in that chair, holding Lily's hand, and praying that she would be alright.  
  
When Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey came back about an hour later, they found James asleep in the chair holding Lily's hand.  
  
Kristin let a small tear slide down her cheek. How could something like this happen to someone so innocent? Was what Kristin was thinking to herself.  
  
Sirius wanted to cry just as much, but he held it in. He wanted to be strong for Lily, and for James.  
  
Audrey covered James in a blanket, and then sat down on a couch right by the bed that Professor McGonnagall had transfigured up for them all.  
  
She was really upset. Madame Pomfrey had told them truthfully that she didn't really know what was wrong with Lily and that she was seriously sick.  
  
Remus could somehow sense what Audrey was feeling. She was so emotionally strong, he thought to himself.  
  
He sat down right next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and she tried to hold in her tears.  
  
Sirius and Kristin decided to get up and go get some hot chocolate for all of them, and left the wing hand in hand.  
  
Audrey had quieted down and Remus had realized she must have fallen asleep. He put his jacket over her shoulders when he noticed her shivering.  
  
Then he looked over at Lily and James. They were wonderful people and Remus couldn't understand what they did to deserve what they got.  
  
Tears started welling up in his eyes, and one slide down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.  
  
He was so tired after just finishing his transformations that he fell asleep next to Audrey.  
  
Kristin and Sirius soon came back into the hospital wing, but when they saw Remus and Audrey also asleep, but their hot chocolates on the table, which had many flowers on it that people had given to Lily when they found out about her.  
  
Kristin put a spell on the hot chocolates so that they would stay warm. Then she sat down on the couch opposite of Remus and Kristin next to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! I can't take this! I'm so worried about Lily! And poor James! I can't believe Brianna did that to him! He must think it's all his fault. Sirius I can't take this!"  
  
She started to cry and Sirius put his arm around her. "I know, I know Kristin. But Lily's strong! I know she's gonna pull through this. Oh I have plenty of other shirts so feel free to get this one wet if you want."  
  
Kristin couldn't help but laugh. Sirius could cheer her up no matter how upset she was.  
  
Madame Pomfrey then entered the room. "Oh you poor dears! It's so sweet of you to stay here like this for Lily." (A/N-this is Madame Pomfrey's mother- that is why she acts different than the Madame Pomfrey we know)  
  
"Can one of you two help me with Lily?" Madame Pomfrey said. Sirius got up. "I need you to hold her up while I give her this potion," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, "do you know what's wrong? Can you cure Lily?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
Seeing that look on Sirius' face made Madame Pomfrey want to cry. "I don't know, dear, I'm so sorry," she said, and then gave the potion to Lily.  
  
"Alright all done," she said, so she left the room to give them time alone.  
  
Sirius sat back down. Kristin fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and finally at about 1 am, Sirius fell asleep, too.  
  
The next day: Remus was the first to wake up as the sun shone up into his eyes. Yes, it was Saturday, he thought to himself. Audrey then lifted her head up, too.  
  
She started stretching her arms. "What time is it?" she asked Remus.  
  
"Oh it's about 8:30. Do you want to go on a walk with me?" Remus asked her. She is so beautiful Remus was thinking to himself.  
  
I am so in love with Remus, Audrey was thinking. "Sure," she answered and smiled at him.  
  
They both weren't sure why, but as they stood up, their hands joined together, and they both got butterflies in their stomachs.  
  
They then left the hospital wing to take a walk around the grounds.  
  
Kristin woke up at about 9:00, along with Sirius, and they found a note from Remus that said he and Audrey went for a walk.  
  
Then Sirius' stomach growled. Kristin laughed. "Do you wanna go get breakfast?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
"Yes please," Sirius said, smiling weakly, so they both of them left to go have breakfast together.  
  
James woke up about ten minutes after that. Whoa, where am I? Oh right the hospital wing. Dang I must have fallen asleep here last night.  
  
He saw the notes his friends had left him and was glad to have some more time with Lily alone.  
  
"Lily, I know you can't hear me, but I wanted to tell you, I can't live without you. You are the most wonderful person I know. I really hope you're okay because Lily because I, I love you. I would never love anyone else the way I love you," James said.  
  
Suddenly, Lily began to stir. She was moving her head back and forth and groaning.  
  
James looked at her. Oh my god, he thought. Is she waking up?  
  
And then, Lily miraculously opened her eyes, and James felt like he was soaring in the sky above the world.  
  
"Lily!" James screamed! He jumped up and gave her a hug. He was so thrilled that Lily was okay and felt as if he could almost cry. Lily looked really confused.  
  
She tried to sit up, but she couldn't, she was too weak. "James what's going on? Where am I?" Lily said, looking totally confused.  
  
James helped her sit up and then wrapped her in a long hug. "Lily I am so glad you're alright!" James said, and a small tear came out of his eyes, but he wiped it away.  
  
"James what happened?" Lily asked him. "James I feel really weak," she said.  
  
"Let me explain everything," James said, and he told her all about what happened, how Sirius took carried her to the hospital wing, how Remus, Kristin, and Audrey heard and immediately rushed here, how Brianna pored the potion into his drink, and how Sirius helped him get away from Brianna.  
  
Lily's mouth was open after hearing the story. "James all I remember is feeling really weak and collapsing on the floor and then hearing Sirius sound really worried in the distance," she said.  
  
And then she started to cry. "Lily what's wrong," James asked her, concerned.  
  
"It's just that I thought you hated me when you started going out with Brianna. I thought you didn't love me anymore," Lily cried.  
  
"Lily! That would never ever happen! I am in love with you and I always will be! For the rest of my life. All I remember is waking up in Professor Dumbledore's office and hearing Sirius tell me what happened. When I found out you were sick I felt like I was going to faint," James said to her.  
  
"James I love you, too," Lily said, "I'm just so happy that you really do love me."  
  
James leaned in and gave Lily a kiss, and suddenly he felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body.  
  
James suddenly felt okay again. He no longer felt weak and sick. It was Lily that helped him through everything, and when she was sick, he felt sicker then he ever felt in his life time.  
  
It was Lily's kiss that made him alright again, that gave him strength.  
  
When James Potter kissed other girls, he felt nothing. When he kissed Lily Evans, he felt warmth spread throughout his body, and felt as though everything was okay.  
  
Lily was different from other girls. James was in love with Lily, and he couldn't live without her.  
  
When James leaned in and kissed Lily, the weakness went away for that brief moment. The headaches disappeared, the sickness went away.  
  
When Lily was with other boys, she never felt anything. It different with James Potter. There was passion behind each one of their kisses, and it gave her strength to pull through that she never knew she had. She knew she would be okay with James at her side. Yep, I have decided it, Lily thought to herself, I am in love with James Potter.  
  
When the kiss ended, Lily began to feel weak again, but she knew she'd be okay again soon.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans knew that if they had each other, everything would be okay.  
  
~*~*  
  
Alright guys, that's the end of the chapter, and I think it's my best one yet. I really hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it and put a lot of thought into it. Please please review for me, cuz I only have like 28 reviews. If I get some good reviews, I'll put up chapter ten tomorrow (Saturday) or Sunday! So please, please review for me! Thanks!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	7. Malfoy's Love Potion and Lily's Nightmar...

~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Malfoy's Love Potion and Lily's Nightmare * * *  
  
James was so happy that Lily was okay again. She was still really, really weak but he knew Madame Pomfrey would be able to help her.  
  
As soon as Madame Pomfrey heard Lily's voice, she came rushing into the room, and was amazed when she saw Lily awake.  
  
"Oh my word!" she said. James looked up at her. "Lily how on earth did you wake up? How are you feeling? Do you feel really ill?" Madame Pomfrey fired these questions all at Lily pretty quickly.  
  
Lily smiled at her. "I'm fine, I just feel terribly weak," Lily said. James grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, and Lily returned his smile.  
  
"Alright dear I'll go get you a potion," said Madame Pomfrey. "I'm sorry to say you'll have to stay in here for a little more."  
  
"Thanks okay," said Lily smiling. As Madame Pomfrey left the room, James looked at Lily and gave her one of the biggest grins she had ever seen.  
  
"Lily, I love you so much," he said. "I love you, too," she said, and James leaned in and gave her a kiss. He really didn't understand the love between him and Lily.  
  
She just always seemed to strengthen him. It was so mysterious. He was so in love with Lily.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lily, I just realized Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey don't even know you've recovered yet! They've all been worried sick!" James said. "I"ll go get them, they will really want to see you," he told her.  
  
"Okay, James, just hurry back please," Lily said smiling up at him. "I will," he said grinning at her.  
  
And just as he was about to grab the door to open it, it flew open. Lily saw that it was Remus and Audrey and was glad to see them. "Hey Prongs," Remus said, but Lily noticed his eyes looked dead. "How's Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Go see yourself," said James grinning at them. Remus looked up immediately, and Lily waved at him. He raced over to her bed so fast, it was almost unbelievable. Audrey was right behind him.  
  
"Lily!" he screamed, and he gave her a giant hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Lily I'm so glad you're alright! How are you?" he asked her.  
  
James realized that Remus' eyes were full of the passion he knew, and that they were no longer dead.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily! I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you're alright!" Audrey said, as her eyes welted up with tears.  
  
She then also gave Lily a hug. "We were all so worried about you! James, you have to go tell Sirius and Kristin Lily's okay! They both have been looking so pale lately," Audrey said.  
  
Audrey and Remus then sat down to talk with Lily and James was glad that she had some company when he went to go get Sirius and Kristin.  
  
As James was on his way to the Great Hall, he ran into Malfoy and his gang.  
  
"Potter," sneered Malfoy as James ran into them, "why are you so annoyingly happy today? Oh and how's My Lily?" Malfoy asked him.  
  
"Excuse me?" said James, who was getting really angry. "She's not Your Lily you stupid git! And you leave her alone, or I will break every bone in your body, understand?"  
  
Malfoy took a step back and looked a little scared but tried not to show it.  
  
"Oh y-yeah like I would obey you Potter. You better watch out for yourself, and Lily, you never know what's going to happen," he said, and then he and his gang left.  
  
James then became a little worried. What did Malfoy mean he should watch out for himself? And Lily?  
  
He wasn't worried about himself but he was worried about what Malfoy said about Lily. He figured he should just alert Padfoot and Moony about what Malfoy said and keep an eye out.  
  
He then remembered he had to tell Sirius and Kristin Lily was okay so he rushed into the Great Hall. He just couldn't wait to tell them.  
  
He looked around for them at the Gryffendor table and saw two sad, pale faces eating breakfast. He knew that in a few minutes Sirius and Kristin would be grinning like mad.  
  
James ran over to them as fast as he could. "Sirius!" he shouted. "Kristin!" he shouted again.  
  
They both looked up at him, with dead eyes. "What do you think James is so excited about, Sirius?" Kristin asked him.  
  
"I dunno Kris," said Sirius, "but it must be something good, look at the grin on that guy." James ran up to the table.  
  
"You guys!" he screamed, "Lily's awake!" he said, and before he had a chance to say anything else, Sirius and Kristin were already up and racing to the hospital wing. Sirius was so happy that he felt like he was flying.  
  
He had been so worried about Lily and he felt what happened to her was his entire fault. He just couldn't wait to see her and give her a giant hug!  
  
Kristin was thinking the same thing. She had really missed Lily. Whenever she had a problem it seemed as if Lily was always there for her. She just couldn't wait to see her.  
  
The hospital wing doors slammed open and in ran Sirius and Kristin. "Lily!" they both screamed. Lily looked up at them and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait until she could give Sirius and Kristin a big hug.  
  
Sirius got there first. "Lily!" he screamed, and a tear almost slid down his cheek but he held it in.  
  
"Lily I can't believe you're alright! I'm so sorry what happened. There was nothing I could do. I was so worried about you! I-'' but Lily interrupted him.  
  
"Sirius! Look I still don't know what happened to me but I know that it wasn't your fault! It wasn't Sirius! There was nothing you could have done," Lily said.  
  
Sirius wrapped her in a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright Lily dahling," Sirius said, smiling down at her. "Me, too," said Lily grinning.  
  
Kristin was so happy to see Lily okay again and noticed that the dull eyes of Sirius and Remus were gone, and that they were now full of happiness and mischief again.  
  
Kristin gave Lily a hug next. "Lily I am so glad you are alright. We were all worried sick. I'm so sorry what happened to you," she said, and then she started sobbing.  
  
"Kristin it's okay," Lily said smiling at her, "I wasn't dead or anything," Lily said trying to make Kristin laugh. "But it seemed like you were Lils," Kristin responded, "I missed ya!"  
  
"Well I'm here now," said Lily smiling at all of them. She was so glad to have the friends she had and the boyfriend she had.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey told her that her friends had skipped classes and were at her bedside all the time, including nighttime, she was really touched.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to while I was 'dead?" Lily asked them. "Nothing, really," said Audrey.  
  
"Yeah we weren't really up to doing anything since we were so worried about ya Lils," said Remus. Lily grinned at them.  
  
"Well at least I didn't miss anything," said Lily. "How long have I been out anyway? Oh man I don't even wanna think about all my school work!"  
  
"Oh Lily you've only been unconscious for like a few days, not that bad," said Kristin trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah and we've been skipping class, too Lily Flower, to keep you company," said James, who had entered the hospital wing a few minutes after Sirius and Kristin.  
  
"Yeah so that means we have just as much work to make up as you do Lily," said Audrey. "Oh okay, at least I'm not alone on this then," said Lily smiling.  
  
"Hey Lily Flower did you see all the get-well gifts that everyone sent you while you were sick?" James asked her.  
  
"Oh no I didn't see those," said Lily looking over at the table next to her bed. On the table there were tons of flowers, candy, and get-well cards people had sent her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! The flowers are so beautiful! And the cards and the candy are so sweet!" Lily said. "I can't believe everyone sent me all this."  
  
"Yeah well half of it's from your secret admirers," said Sirius, grinning. "Well too bad, cuz she's taken," said James smiling at Lily who returned the grin.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. They all looked up at him. "Ah Miss Evans, I'm so glad to see that you are well again," said Dumbledore, "your friends have all been so worried about you. Actually most of the school is worried about you if I do say so myself."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Lily smiling. "Well, you all are probably wondering why I am here," said Dumbledore, "I am here to explain to Lily why she became so sick and it's a very serious matter."  
  
Then he glanced around at all of them. "Your close friends are allowed to stay and listen if that's okay with you Miss Evans," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh yes, please stay you guys," Lily said to them all. So Remus and Audrey sat down on the couch that Professor McGonnagall had transfigured for them earlier, and Sirius and Kristin sat down on the couch across from them.  
  
James sat down in the seat right by Lily's bed and held her hand. Professor Dumbledore then spoke.  
  
"The reason why Lily became seriously ill is very difficult to explain," Dumbledore said to all of them.  
  
"You see, although you didn't see it," Professor Dumbledore said to Lily and James, "you to have been in love since you were in first year. Your love for each other built up over the years and it became stronger and stronger." Lily was confused on what this had to do with her becoming ill.  
  
"Lily, the love you and James have for each other is different than the love of others. It is very unique. Lily, James loves you more than anyone in the whole world, and he'd do anything for you. He has more love for you then he has for others. And you have more love for him more than anyone else you know," Dumbledore told her, but she was still confused.  
  
"Professor," Lily said, "I'm really touched by that but I don't understand what that has to do with me getting sick."  
  
"I'm getting there," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You see, you two get your strength and power from each other. The love James has for you is so strong, and it's different than his love for others. Your love for James is also strong. As your love for each other grows you both get stronger. The love James has for you gives you strength and helps you to survive. You cannot live without his love, Lily," Dumbledore told her.  
  
Lily was startled, as well as James and the others. James now understood why Lily was different. All his love went to her. And every time he kissed her, she was giving him strength from her love.  
  
"The reason you became so ill, Lily" Dumbledore said, "is because when Ms. Wallace gave James the love potion, he was put under a spell, and all his love for you was taken away, and it went to Brianna, all at once. As the potion made James give all his love to Brianna, you strength was taken away, and you became very week. You were hardly surviving, and I think one of the reasons you were kept alive was the love from your friends."  
  
This was unbelievable. Lily couldn't believe it, she was amazed. She lived on the love from James. She could have died, if it wasn't for the love from her friends, and she was so touched that they loved her so much. Small tears were slowly flowing from her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Lily," James whispered, "you'll be alright. I love you so much!" he said, and Lily smiled at him.  
  
Sirius was still a little bit confused. "Professor," he said, and Dumbledore looked over at Sirius smiling. "Yes Mr. Black?" he asked.  
  
"I have a question," Sirius said, "if Lily became so weak when James was in love with Brianna, why didn't she become weak when he was dating other girls and not her?"  
  
Dumbledore beamed at him. "That is a very good question Sirius, and I also realized that myself. But I also realized that when James was dating other girls, he still loved Lily, although you didn't realize it James. You may have liked the other girls but what you felt with Lily was different. You still loved Lily; you never loved the other girls when you went out with them. And that's the same reason why when Lily was dating other boys, James didn't become ill. Lily still loved James."  
  
When Dumbledore finished everyone's jaw was hanging open. Lily, James, and everyone else just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I have to go so soon but I have an important meeting to attend to. Lily, I hope you get well soon, and be thankful that you have the friends you have the care so much about you," Dumbledore said, and then he left the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey then came hustling into the room. "Here Miss Evans you need to take this potion," she said, and Lily looked reluctant to take it.  
  
James helped her sit up and drink it. When she was done Madame Pomfrey took the glass and once again left the room.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "guys we're gonna miss dinner. We better head down to the Great Hall to get a quick bite to eat."  
  
Everyone agreed. "We'll be back up right after dinner Lily," said Remus, so they all got up and starting heading towards the door.  
  
"See ya in about 20 minutes Lils," said James giving her a short kiss. "Okay I love you," Lily said to him. James smiled, "I love you more," he said, and then left the wing.  
  
Lily felt just a little weaker since James left, but she knew she'd be okay if he was back up here soon.  
  
Just then a Slytherin, who Lily recognized was a part of Malfoy the git's gang, burst into the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lily suddenly became a little uneasy, and she hoped he didn't notice her. "Madame Pomfrey," the boy shouted. Madame Pomfrey came out. "What is it?" she asked looking worried.  
  
"My friend and I were playing Quidditch out on the pitch and he got a bad injury, can you please come help him?" the boy asked her.  
  
"Oh no! Lead me to him dear," said Madame Pomfrey. "Lily I'll be back in a moment," Madame Pomfrey said to her. The boy grinned at Lily and then left the wing with Madame Pomfrey behind her.  
  
Lily got an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right, and she became a little scared. She couldn't move since she was so weak.  
  
Little did she know that the Slytherin boy's friend wasn't really injured, and that this was just a way for Malfoy to get rid of Madame Pomfrey for a little bit.  
  
Lily then heard the doors suddenly slam open. She couldn't sit up to see who it was, but she could hear them coming closer to her. She really hoped it was James.  
  
But it wasn't. Lily looked into the cold, gray eyes of Luscious Malfoy. She was about to scream but Malfoy put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you scream I'm going to have to punish you darling," Malfoy said to her. Lily suddenly became very scared. ***  
  
In the Great Hall: James couldn't eat his dinner. He was getting the uneasy feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
"James you haven't touched your dinner," Remus said looking at James. "Yeah well I kinda have the feeling that something isn't right," James said to Remus. "I'm worried about Lily."  
  
"Really? I was getting that feeling too, but I thought I was just paranoid," Remus said to him. Then suddenly James had a flashback of earlier this morning when he ran into Malfoy.  
  
This suddenly alerted James, and he became really worried. He then told Remus what happened earlier, and they both looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy wasn't there.  
  
Then they both looked at each other. "Lily!" they said, and then immediately raced out of the Hall and ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing. ***  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily asked him coldly. "Oh well after I heard Brianna gave a love potion to James, it gave me an idea."  
  
Oh no, Lily was thinking to herself. "Well you know how I could never get you to like me? Now I'm going to force you, and you'll have no choice when I give you this potion," he said to Lily.  
  
"Help! Someone help me! JA-" Lily screamed, but Malfoy covered her mouth again. "I told you not to scream darling. Hmmm..what should I do to you as punishment?" he said. Lily was really scared now. She had no way out of this. She was too weak to move. *** James became very worried because he heard Lily's voice and she seemed to be yelling help, so he ran as fast as he possibly could, with Remus right behind him.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just force you to drink the potion as punishment since I'm such a nice guy," Malfoy said, and Lily glared at him. '  
  
"Now be a good little girl for me and open wide," Malfoy said to her, but she wouldn't budge. "I said open! Listen you're going to learn to obey me!" he said, and then he slapped Lily across the face.  
  
"Aaahhh!" she said. "Never! Get away from me you stupid git I hate you!" Lily screamed at him.  
  
"Oh you're going to regret speaking to me like that, darling," Lucsius said, and then he picked her up and threw her across the room.  
  
Lily landed hard on the floor. She had already been in pain but this was much worse. "James!" she screamed! "James help me!"  
  
But Luscius came running over, pinned her against the wall, and then tried to poor the potion into her mouth.  
  
All she could do to avoid it was to toss and turn her head. "Drink it up Lily!" Malfoy said. "No way! Get away from me git!" Lily said, and Malfoy hit her hard, causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
"Now, I guess we've learned not to talk to me like that anymore, right?" he said. Lily didn't say anything. She was to weak to even talk.  
  
"Good, good," Malfoy said, "now open wide," but suddenly, Lily heard the doors of the hospital wing slam open.  
  
"Lily!" she heard Remus and James both scream. "Oh Malfoy you are so dead!" shouted James.  
  
Lily saw James run over to Malfoy, and it looked like what James was doing to Malfoy hurt. She could tell he was really angry.  
  
Remus appeared at her side. "Remus!" she said, "please help me! Get me away from him!" she barely whispered.  
  
"Oh my god Lily!" Remus said, "what happened? Did he hurt you?" Lily could tell how worried Remus was.  
  
"Lemme help you," Remus said, and he picked her up and carried her back over to her bed.  
  
She heard James shout "STUPEFY!" and heard him walking over to her.  
  
"Lily!" he said. "Oh my god Lily I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone! This is all my fault!" James said.  
  
"No, no, it wasn't your fault at all James!" Lily said. "Can one of you please get Madame Pomfrey? I think she's out on the Quidditch Pitch! Please hurry I'm in a lot of pain," Lily told them.  
  
So Remus went out to the field to find Madame Pomfrey, leaving James and Lily alone in the hospital wing (besides Malfoy who had been stupefied)  
  
Lily began to cry. "James it hurts so much!" she said, and James grabbed her hand. "Lils I am so sorry! What'd he do to you?" James asked her, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Lily told him all about the Slytherin kid coming in, Madame Pomfrey leaving, and then Malfoy coming in and hurting her.  
  
James felt so sick after hearing how much Malfoy hurt Lily. Oh man was Malfoy going to pay, James thought to himself.  
  
Just then Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Audrey, and Katie all entered the room.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius screamed, running over to her. "Are you okay Lily?" Audrey asked running over as well.  
  
Lily tried to speak, but she was too weak. She was really tired. She heard Dumbledore speaking and Madame Pomfrey making a fuss in the back ground, and she slowly started drifting off. She fell asleep, glad that once again she had James by her side and her friends all around her.  
  
Lily was having a wonderful dream. She, James, Sirius, Kristin, Remus, and Audrey were all having a great time swimming.  
  
She was laughing and having a great time with all of them. Suddenly, that all disappeared, and she had a flash back.  
  
She was a short little first year. She was sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head in front of the whole school.  
  
Lily could feel the butterflies returning to her stomach. She felt every single person's eyes upon her.  
  
"Well, well look who we have here," said the hat. "I can see you have a nice mind, and you are very brave. But you are going to have to make many sacrifices in your life. In a few years while you are still very young, you will sacrifice yourself to save your loved one, but it will all turn out okay in the end. Aaahhhh but now I am seeing the biggest sacrifice you will ever make. You will save the little boy who lived that you love, but it will cost you your life. Now where to put you.better be GRYFFENDOR!" the hat shouted, relieving Lily, and then the flash back ended.  
  
Why was she having this strange dream? But she was ripped out of her that's and was having another dream. A beautiful, young, red haired woman was holding a 1-year old baby boy, and laughing with him.  
  
A very handsome man about her age with messy jet black hair was sitting next to them, smiling at the woman and the baby.  
  
But suddenly, it became very dark and the front door burst open. The woman and the man were no longer smiling. The woman started screaming.  
  
The man picked up the baby boy and handed him to the woman. "It's okay, you will be alright! I love you darling! I love you Harry!" the man said, and kissed the woman and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lily was so confused. Who the heck was Harry? What a nice name that was. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard the man say, "Lily, take Harry and go upstairs. Lock the door! I'll hold him off as long as I can. I love you darling!" he said, as his voice quivered just a little.  
  
"No James I can't leave you! I love you!" the red haired woman said.  
  
Lily was amazed. The man called the woman Lily and she called the man James. That must be her and James! Oh my gosh!  
  
"No Lily please go! It's okay! Just take care of yourself. I love you sweetheart. Take care of Harry! Quick he's coming!"  
  
"I love you James!" the woman said, and then ran upstairs with the baby. Then Lily saw a door open, and heard a high, cold laugh, that pierced her ears. A dark hooded figure entered the room, and the older James prepared to fight.  
  
Lily became very scared. She was worried about the older James, Lily, and the baby, too.  
  
"It is time for you to go now," the figure said, and pointed it's wand at James, who had already hit the figure with spells.  
  
"Noooo!" Lily screamed, but the nightmare ended, and she opened her eyes. She was in her bed in the hospital wing, still screaming. ~*~*  
  
Alright that's the end of the chapter! I worked really hard on this one and it took me forever! I hope you guys liked it! So please, please review and tell other people about my story if u have the heart! If you want chapter 11 I advise you to review review review!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	8. A Ball of Their Own

Omg I am soooo sorry about how long it took to post this chapter up! I have just been so busy! Well I made it a long one in apology for taking so long! Hehe! Oh I just wanna say one more thing to JCTigerwolf4e-thank you so much for all of your reviews! You're one of my favorite reviewers and I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing so much!  
  
NOW TO THE STORY.  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Ball of Their Own***  
  
Previously: "It is time for you to go now," the figure said, and pointed it's wand at James, who had already hit the figure with spells.  
  
"Noooo!" Lily screamed, but the nightmare ended, and she opened her eyes. She was in her bed in the hospital wing, still screaming. ~*~*  
  
"Lily! Lily! Lily wake up!" she heard someone saying to her. "NO! Get away from me!" she said. "Don't kill him please!"  
  
But then Lily opened her eyes, and looked into the lovely blue eyes of James Potter. She was so relieved, it was only a nightmare. But why did it seem so real?  
  
"Lily are you alright love?" James asked her, looking terribly worried.  
  
"Oh James," Lily said, as she started sobbing, "I had the worst nightmare ever. It was horrible!" she said, crying.  
  
James wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay Lily, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real," he said trying to comfort her.  
  
Lily pulled out of the hug. She needed James to understand. She had to tell him about the dream.  
  
"No but James it was so REAL! It had you and me in it, and we were pretty young, and I was holding a baby, named Harry," Lily said smiling at the thought of the baby.  
  
"Wow," James said, "Harry. What a cool name!" Lily laughed but frowned when she remembered the rest of the dream.  
  
"Oh but James there was more, and it was much worse. You see, this really scary figure attacked our house, and you told me to take the baby and run upstairs, so I did, and then he t-tried to kill you, but t-then it ended and I w-woke up screaming," Lily said sobbing again.  
  
"Woah," said James, who was rather startled, "what do you think it means Lils?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said. "I guess we should ask Dumbledore. Hey! Speaking of Dumbledore, what happened last night after I went to sleep?" Lily asked James.  
  
Then James got a big grin on his face. Lily didn't know why, but she realized why when he said:  
  
"Oh well, Dumbledore came in, and he gave Malfoy detention for 3 months every day and he's not allowed to go on anymore Hogsmede trips! Oh yeah! He deducted 100 points from Slytherin too!" James said laughing.  
  
Lily laughed with him. "That's great!" she said excitedly, "he definitely deserved that! I'll probably be in here another week because of the stupid git."  
  
James looked sadly at her. Don't worry Lils," he said comfortingly, "you'll be out of here soon, I know it." James gave Lily a reassuring grin which she returned.  
  
~*~*  
  
Out on the grounds with Remus and Audrey: Remus and Audrey were having a great time walking together. Remus felt as though he could tell Audrey his deepest and darkest secrets.  
  
He could trust her, and tell her anything. What really touched Remus was how Audrey didn't even care that he was a werewolf.  
  
What Remus didn't know was that Audrey felt the same exact way about him.  
  
They were both sitting by the lake, with their feet in the water; they had been talking forever, about school, life, friends, and love.  
  
Remus, you got to tell her you love her man, you know you do. Just tell her. If she isn't okay with that, then you just weren't meant to be.  
  
Remus had been arguing this back in forth in his head the whole time. Finally, he decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell Audrey that he was in love with her.  
  
"Audrey," he said, and she looked up at him with angelic eyes. "Yeah Remus?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Well," he said, "I feel like I can tell you anything. But there's one thing that I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I just didn't have the courage to tell you."  
  
Audrey was confused. What was it that he wanted to tell her? "What is it Remus?" she asked him.  
  
"Well you see, uh, I'm not worried about how I'm a werewolf when I'm with you, because, I, I know that it doesn't matter to you. You are so beautiful, and you're a wonderful person. It's like every time you smile at me I get butterflies. You're the reason that I get out of bed every single day. Audrey, I-I love you," he finished, and Audrey was about to cry.  
  
No one had ever said something like that to her before. Remus was so sweet. A small tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Remus, I-I can't believe this. That's, that's how I feel about you. I feel like I can talk to you about ANYTHING, and you're the most wonderful person I know. I love you Remus," she said, and Remus felt as though he was flying.  
  
He held her chin in his hand, and brought her closer to him. Then, they moved in for a kiss. But suddenly, Audrey snapped out of it.  
  
Audrey Joaquin what do you think you are doing? Her mind screamed at her. You can't fall in love again! You promised you wouldn't let yourself go through that again!  
  
"Remus I'm sorry, I, I can't do this! I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen again! NO, no I can't I can't! I'm sorry Remus I've got to go," Audrey cried, as she ran back to the castle with tears openly flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Audrey wait! Please don't go!" Remus screamed, but it was no good. Audrey was gone, and he no longer felt as though he was flying. It was as though someone pulled him down from the clouds.  
  
What did she mean 'not again'? Remus was thinking to himself. He had to find Audrey. He really wanted to talk to her. Luckily, Remus knew exactly where she would be.  
  
***Back with James and Lily:  
  
James and Lily were having a great time visiting with each other. They had missed each other so much over the days when Lily was sick.  
  
"Hey, where's Sirius and Kristin?" Lily asked, but her question was answered when the hospital wing doors slammed open and in they walked.  
  
"Yo yo Jameson and Lovely Lily," Sirius said to them. Lily always got a kick out of the different nicknames Sirius always had for people.  
  
"Hey Sirius," they both said to him. "Hey guys how ya been?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Well we've had fun spending time together," said James, smiling at Lily, who gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh my gosh guess what?" Kristin said, sounding really excited. "What?" Lily and James both asked curiously.  
  
"We're having that Thanksgiving ball this Friday!" Kristin said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah me and Kristin are going together," Sirius said happily. "Well duh you are," said James laughing at Sirius.  
  
"Ah shut up Prongs," said Sirius laughing too and throwing a pillow at James.  
  
"Well I thought it was romantic that Sirius asked me to go to the ball with him," said Kristin smiling at Sirius.  
  
Sirius smirked. "I didn't want anyone else to ask you first" he said grinning at her.  
  
"What you think I was going to say yes to them or something?" Kristin asked Sirius laughing.  
  
"Well you never know when you're gonna get sick of me," Sirius responded winking at Kristin, who laughed.  
  
But her smile turned into a frown when Kristin saw Lily's disappointed face.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" she asked, puzzled. Lily looked sadly at her.  
  
Then Lily said, "Well Madame Pomfrey came in here early this morning and told me I probably wouldn't be able to leave here for another week and a half, which means I'll miss the ball."  
  
Lily looked really unhappy. "Ah that sucks Lily," said Sirius. "Um hon you're not helping," said Kristin.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Kris. Lils we won't go to the ball without you! We'll stay here and keep you company. W-" Sirius said.  
  
But Lily interrupted saying, "Oh no I want you guys to go! You gotta tell me what happens and stuff!" said Lily smiling.  
  
"Are you sure Lils?" Kristin asked looking uncertain.  
  
"Yeah I'm positive! I really want you guys to have a great time at your first ball together! Thanks anyway," she said smiling at them.  
  
"Well I don't care what you say I'm staying here with you Lily Flower," James said.  
  
"Oh no James you-" Lily said, but James interrupted. "Lily, I love you, and if you can't go to the ball with me, then I'm not going. It's that simple."  
  
"Oh James thank you so much! That is so sweet!" Lily said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.  
  
Kristin and Sirius were both glad that James would stay with Lily to keep her company.  
  
"Hey guys sorry to ruin the moment but um where's Remus and Audrey?" Sirius asked looking around.  
  
The four of them looked at each other and, realizing that they must have been off somewhere together, smirked.  
  
***Back with Remus and Audrey:  
  
Remus was running through the castle, as fast as he could, looking for Audrey. He couldn't understand why she was upset.  
  
All he knew was that he needed to talk to her, and he knew exactly where to find her.  
  
He went up to the portrait of the beautiful garden and said, "Roses," which was the password.  
  
The portrait opened up revealing a beautiful garden that only the Marauders and the Roses knew about.  
  
Each one of them always went here to sit and think when they were upset, which is why Remus knew Audrey would be here.  
  
When he walked in he saw her sitting on the edge of the water fountain with red swollen eyes and tears down her cheeks. Audrey looked up at him.  
  
"Look Audrey we need to talk. I love you, more than anyone, and I know you love me. Please tell me what's wrong. Why did you run away from me?" Remus asked her.  
  
He sat down right next to her by the fountain, taking her hand and using his other hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at him.  
  
"It-it wasn't you, Remus! I promise, it's just w-well I, I," Audrey said as she was sobbing.  
  
"Go on," said Remus in a soothing voice, "it's okay I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." He took his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Audrey took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, "well about one or two summers ago I met this boy, and at the time I thought I had really liked him. So one day he asked me out and I said yes. We were always spending time together and I really liked him. And then, one day, one day when, when" she tried to finish but she started crying again.  
  
Remus took her into his arms and let her sob onto his shoulder. "It's alright Audrey, it's okay I'm here," Remus said soothingly.  
  
Audrey sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well one day I was at the p-park and I saw him sitting on the grass with this other girl and they-they were k-kissing, so I walked over," Audrey said, looking very upset.  
  
Remus looked sadly into her eyes as he saw them welling up with tears. He gave her another hug.  
  
"Well, when I walked over I asked him what he was doing and he said he was sorry and that it wasn't what it looked like. But I just ignored him and I said 'forget it' and I ran away from him. He kept sending me flowers and cards and said he was truly sorry so I forgave him. Then like two weeks later I caught him again with a different girl. I said that that was it and that I wouldn't forgive him again. I threw out all the cards and everything," Audrey said, now crying again.  
  
"Audrey I am so sorry," Remus said wiping the tears form her eyes. "I didn't mean to rush you into that again I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh no it's not your fault at all Remus! You didn't do anything wrong!" Audrey said, "It's just that from that day forward I promised myself I would never fall in love again. That's why with you I got scared, because I knew I was falling in love with you. I didn't want to go through the pain again."  
  
Remus looked into her eyes passionately. "Audrey, I would never, ever do anything like that. I would never hurt you the way he did. I love you Audrey! You've got to starting falling in love again sometime! I promise, I would never do anything like that to you! You're the most important person in the world to me," Remus said sincerely.  
  
Audrey looked into his eyes. How she loved those stormy, warm, mysterious gray eyes.  
  
"Remus," Audrey said, "I-I love you, too. I think I'm ready for a relationship."  
  
"Really?" Remus said happily, and then grabbing her hand, he said, "Audrey Joaquin, will you be my girl friend?"  
  
Audrey smiled at him. "Yes! Yes I will! I love you!" she said. Remus smiled at her.  
  
He picked her up and spun her around. "Yes! Yes!" he said happily. "Audrey Joaquin, I love you!" he said.  
  
And then, they leaned into the kiss they had both been waiting for. The kiss that they had both emotionally needed.  
  
"So I guess this means you'll go to the ball with me, too?" said Remus hopefully.  
  
"Well duh!" said Audrey laughing, as they leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Remus never felt this way about anyone before. He wasn't being cocky, but he knew there were plenty of other girls that would have loved to go out with him.  
  
He didn't care though. He didn't care how pretty they were, or how popular they were.  
  
The only girl he wanted to love was Audrey Joaquin, and as you can see, his dream had just come true.  
  
***Back in the Hospital Wing  
  
Lily was glad to see that the two final people of their close group had finally gotten together.  
  
She was glad to see Remus and Audrey together. Lily knew that Remus deserved a girl like Audrey, and that Audrey deserved a guy like Remus. It was a match made in Heaven.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, you guys wanna go get lunch?" Sirius asked Kristin and James.  
  
"Sure!" they both said. "We'll be back soon Lily!" James said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Okay, love you!" Lily said smiling at him. "I love you, too," James said before he left the wing.  
  
Lily was really tired, and she started drifting off into a deep sleep since Madame Pomfrey had just given her a sleeping potion.  
  
When she woke up she saw a very cute, sleeping James sitting in an arm chair by her bed holding her hand.  
  
Lily laughed. James was just too adorable when he was sleeping, not that he wasn't adorable when he wasn't sleeping.  
  
"James, James wake up," Lily said, but James wouldn't wake up. Then she laughed as she thought of a good way to wake him up.  
  
"Oh Snape you're so sexy!" Lily said, and James immediately jumped up. "Wha? Lily?" James said, and Lily started giggling.  
  
"Was it my imagination or did I just hear you say Snape was sexy?" James asked looking a little worried.  
  
"Oh crap did he give you a love potion Lily?" James shouted immediately jumping up.  
  
Lily giggled again. "Calm down James it was just a joke. You wouldn't wake up so I figured if I said that I might have been able to get you up. I guess it worked," she said smiling.  
  
"Haha very funny," James said, "well don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" he said.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well if someone thinks Snape is sexy.ugh that just grosses me out," said James.  
  
"Haha," Lily said, "I gotta agree with you on that one. So where is everybody? How long have I been sleeping?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Oh Lils dinner's already over. You slept like six hours," said James laughing.  
  
"Oh Kristin went to go look for Remus and Audrey who still aren't back," said James winking at Lily and smirking, "and Sirius is-"  
  
"Right here!" said Sirius as he entered the hospital wing. "Hey Padfoot," James said to him.  
  
"Yo Prongs, hey Liladahling," Sirius said. "Hey Sirius," Lily said smiling at him, "what's that you've got?" she asked looking at a bag he had that was stuffed with something.  
  
"Oh I figured you might be hungry so I snuck us all some snacks from the kitchens," Sirius said looking mischievous.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" said Lily reaching for some crackers. "I am so hungry."  
  
"Here lemme get that for you Lily Flower," said James, as he saw Lily struggling as she was trying to get the food since she was still weak.  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said smiling at him. Just then the doors flew open again, and in walked Krisin, Remus, and Audrey.  
  
"Goooood evening guys," said Kristin, "look who I found in the Garden," she said pointing at Remus and Audrey who were both looking happy.  
  
"Where were you guys all day?" James asked curiously. Kristin smiled.  
  
"Well," said Remus looking as if he was reluctant to tell them, "we were first out by the lake, and then we were out in the Garden. We're together now," he said smiling, and then took Audrey's hand.  
  
She too was smiling. "Oooohhh yay!" said Lily excitedly. "I've been waiting forever for you two to pair up!" she said.  
  
"Congrants Moony," said Sirius and James.  
  
The next days flew by, and Lily wasn't as bored in the hospital wing since she now had homework to do.  
  
Before she knew it, it was Friday, and all she heard from people outside was talk about the ball.  
  
The girls were all giggling and talking excitedly about what they were going to wear, and the guys were all talking about who they were going with or wanted to go with.  
  
She was flattered as she heard her name a couple times in the guys' conversations but decided not to tell James about it.  
  
James entered the hospital wing as soon as classes ended. *he's so sweet and thoughtful* Lily was thinking to herself.  
  
"Hey Lils," he said happily, walking up to Lily and giving her a kiss. "Hey James," Lily said beaming at him. She was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.  
  
"Well I gotta help decorate the Great Hall for the ball since I'm a prefect but I'll be back around sevenish okay? I promise," he said sincerely.  
  
"James, I wanna tell you something before you leave," Lily said seriously to him.  
  
James looked up at her curiously. "I just want to say thanks for always being there for me, and staying with me tonight. I love you so much," Lily said whispering in his ear.  
  
James smiled at her. "Lily, I love you so much, and I would much rather be with you than anyone else in the world," he said sincerely, and a tear almost fell from Lily's eyes.  
  
James was just so sweet. "Alright see you around seven, I love you!" James said leaving the wing.  
  
"Love you, too!" Lily shouted before he left so that he could hear her. He gave her one last grin before he left.  
  
Around 6:30, Kristin, Audrey, Sirius, and Remus came to the wing to visit her.  
  
"Hey guys," Lily said, happy to see them. She saw that Sirius and Remus looked really handsome and that Kristin and Audrey both looked nice too.  
  
Audrey had on a light purple gown and Kristin had on a baby blue one. They both had done their hair and make up nicely. They hadn't put too much on.  
  
Lily told Sirius and Remus they looked really cute in their tuxes, causing them both to grin.  
  
"Aw Lily don't hire their self esteem any more," said Kristin laughing. "Yeah don't, we don't want their heads getting to inflated do we?" said Audrey grinning.  
  
"Well we better go you guys. Lily, we'll see soon!" Remus said, and then the two couples left.  
  
About 20 minutes later James re-entered the hospital wing. "Hey Lily!" he said, "how's it going?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I just really wanted to go to the ball tonight," she said, looking really upset.  
  
"We don't need the ball," said James grinning at her. "James what do you mean?" Lily asked him looking puzzled.  
  
He waved his wand and a stereo appeared on the table, and it started playing a romantic slow song. Then he dimmed the lights.  
  
He said a spell, and decorations appeared everywhere. Then James said another spell, causing some of the furniture to clear out of the way to make room for a dance floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! James this is beautiful!" Lily said smiling up at him. Then James looked down at Lily with his beautiful blue eyes and said "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to!" said Lily enthusiastically. So James picked Lily up in his arms, took her off the bed, and led her over to the dance floor.  
  
He put her down, and they started to dance. Lily put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders, and he put his hands around her waste.  
  
James had already talked about this with Madame Pomfrey so she knew he was going to do this. She stayed in her office to give them some private time.  
  
"James this is the sweetest thing you have ever done," Lily said quietly, smiling at him.  
  
"It means so much to me, thank you so much!" Lily said to him. "Anything for you, love," James replied.  
  
They danced for about another hour, but Lily started to feel tired. So James romantically picked her up, princess style, and carried her over to the bed, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Here you are, princess," James said to Lily. "Why thank you my prince," she said.  
  
James wrapped the curtains around her bed, so that they would have total privacy, and then hoped into bed with her. They started kissing passionately.  
  
Lily decided that this was 10 times better than the ball. She was having such a great time with James, and he was making it really special to her.  
  
After a while they both lay sideways, James wrapped his arms around Lily's stomach, and they just talked.  
  
"James thank you so much for doing this for me," Lily said, "it really means a lot to me!"  
  
"Welcome," said James, "I love you so much Lily Evans," he said passionately, giving her a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, James Potter," Lily replied returning the kiss. They laid like that for the rest of the time, and just talked.  
  
James and Lily were both very happy where they were. James was happy with Lily Evans in his arms, and Lily was happy in the arms of James Potter.  
  
~*~*  
  
That's the end of the chapter, but I promise now that I have more time, I'll put my chapters up quicker, but that's ONLY if you guys review. So please, please be an angel for me and take ten seconds and click that little button on the bottom left that says GO! Thanks so much guys I luv u!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	9. Lily's Big Surprise

~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lily's Big Surprise * * * A/N: Before I start, I want to thank all my *AWESOME* reviewers that made me feel better after that mean x2v4 (w/e their name was) made me feel so bad.  
  
JCTigerwolf4e-Thank you so so so much! You are like one of my best reviewers! I am so happy that you love this story! Agloechen-No *Thank You*! Thanks so much for your nice review!!! Miracle Girls-Thanks so much for reviewing and for making me feel better! Georgianna-Good point! Why did they read all 11 chapters? Thank you so so much! 123asd-It's okay, just tell your sister I said not to be so *cough* RUDE *cough* thanks for reviewing! It was really nice of you to apologize for her!  
  
To the story...  
  
Lily woke up, having the most wonderful sleep she had had this week. She had been having nightmares every night about the same dream she had a week or two ago.  
  
The dream where she and James were older and the horrible dark figure kept coming to their house and killing them.  
  
But last night however, she thankfully didn't have that dream. She couldn't understand why though. *hey maybe the nightmares have finally ended*Lily thought hopefully to herself.  
  
Lily had woken up happy for some reason. She couldn't remember why though. *Oh yeah,* she thought to herself, *I get to leave the hospital wing today! Yes!* she was thinking to herself, but Madame Pomfrey came hustling in, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Well," Madame Pomfrey said looking surprised, "you are finally awake I see," she said, and Lily looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Well, you've been sleeping for the longest time. It's already 2:00 in the afternoon!" Madame Pomfrey said laughing, and answering Lily's quizzical look.  
  
"I have?!?" Lily asked surprised. "I wonder why," she said thinking of why she would randomly sleep until 2:00. She normally woke up pretty early.  
  
"Well some of your friends already came to visit you this morning, but I made them leave because I wanted you to get more rest. You have been looking kind of tired lately," said Madame Pomfrey, looking at little a little worriedly.  
  
"Well do I still get to leave today?" Lily asked Mrs. Pomfrey, looking anxious and hopeful. "Do you want to?" Madame Pomfrey asked her.  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! Not because of you but I've been cooped up in here for like two weeks!" Lily said. "I just wanna get fresh air and stuff."  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled at her. Then she walked over to Lily, felt her forehead, and said, "can you get out of bed alright?"  
  
"Yep I think so," Lily said. She got out from under her covers, and swung her legs out of bed. It was hard at first, since she hadn't been out of bed since a week ago when she was dancing with James.  
  
But she stood up, and started stretching. *Oh it feels so good to get out of bed* Lily was thinking to herself.  
  
"Well," said Madame Pomfrey looking a tiny bit unsure, "I, I, oh fine you can leave tonight," she said giving up. "Yes!" Lily shouted, and then started hugging Madame Pomfrey and jumping up and down saying, "thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"  
  
"I know, I know I am," joked Madame Pomfrey, and Lily smiled at her. "But," said Madame Pomfrey and Lily looked up at her worriedly.  
  
"You have to promise to come up here every day and get your medicine," she said strictly. "Promise me that."  
  
"Okay I promise, I promise," Lily said. "Okay well you can start now by taking this," Madame Pomfrey said handing her a glass with a potion in it, causing Lily to groan.  
  
After she took it she got back into bed and started doing some of the homework Remus and Audrey had brought her to do.  
  
A few hours had passed and Lily figured one of her friends would have come to visit her, since it was already after dinner, but none of them came.  
  
Lily had been really excited to remind them that she was leaving the hospital wing, but she became a little disappointed, because she thought they might have forgotten.  
  
Madame Pomfrey entered the room. "Okay, okay, out of bed, you can go now," she said smiling and Lily jumped out of bed. "Yes! Thank you so much," she said enthusiastically, hugging Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You're welcome dear," Madame Pomfrey said. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work now. Don't forget to come and get your potion tomorrow!" she said to Lily.  
  
"I won't!" Lily said. As she was packing up her bag and she was about to leave the wing, in walked Kristin.  
  
"Well hello there!" Kristin said to Lily excitedly. "Hey where were you guys all day? I was so bored!" Lily asked her. "And why are you so excited?"  
  
"Well we were in classes, duh, and I'm just excited that ya get to leave the wing today!" Kristin said. "Well what about after classes?" Lily asked her.  
  
Kristin looked reluctant to tell her. Lily had the idea that something she didn't know about was going on. "Okay, spill," Lily said to Kristin.  
  
"Spill what?" Kristin asked and then trying to change the subject said, "So um what'd you do all day?" Lily looked at her.  
  
"Um nothing really, just slept and did homework," Lily said. "Oh fun. Well I guess we should leave now," Kristin said.  
  
"Alright let's head out, I'm dieing to get out of here!" Lily said, so she did something she had been longing to do for the past two weeks: open the hospital wing doors, and walk out.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking they ran into Snape and two Slytherins from his gang. "Why hello Kristin, looking good," Snape said to her. Kristin started breathing heavily and looked frightened.  
  
"Hello Lily," another one of the Slytherin kids said, "you are looking good tonight."  
  
"Um yeah whatever," she said. "Excuse us," Lily said grabbing Kristin's arm and walking away, but the Slytherins grabbed them.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily asked furiously. Snape smiled. Lily and Kristin started to back up, but they ended up against the wall.  
  
"Well if you didn't know, my good friend Luscius got in trouble because of you and your stupid boy friend Lily," Snape said angrily.  
  
"It's not my fault that your git of a friend was being a fagot," Lily said to him angrily. Snape glared at her.  
  
"Well I thought it'd be a good punishment for you to hurt you, and a good punishment for Potter to see you hurt," Snape said, his cold eyes dancing with delight.  
  
*** James was walking down the hallway, very excited to get Lily, and bring her back to the common room so she could have her special surprise that he, Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey had been planning for about a week.  
  
Suddenly, however, he heard loud screams; it sounded like they were coming from Lily. Immediately, he raced down the hallways, as fast as he could, towards where the screaming was coming from.  
  
When he got there he saw Lily and Kristin pressed up against the wall by Snape and two other Slytherins. It looked as if Snape were about to shoot a curse at Lily.  
  
She was struggling and pushing but Lily could just not get out of his grip. "Cruc-" Snape shouted but as Lily shut her eyes tight, she didn't feel anything.  
  
*Maybe I'm dead already*, she was thinking to herself but when she opened her eyes she saw James on the floor with Snape fighting.  
  
"James!" Lily screamed and tried to head towards him, but she couldn't. She realized that one of the Slytherins was holding her.  
  
She looked and saw that one of the Slytherins was also holding Kristin, who was screaming at him and hitting him. Finally she got free.  
  
Then Lily started screaming at the kid holding her. "Get off of me git!" she screamed at him. He started laughing. "Oh you're gonna pay for that!" Lily said, kicking him where it hurt.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" he said, and he fell onto the floor. "Nice Lily!" Kristin said to her. "Thanks, you too!" she said smiling at Kristin, giving her a high five.  
  
On the floor she heard someone say "STUPEFY!" and then James stood up, looking triumphant. "James!" Lily said! "Thank you so much! I think he was going to Crucio me!" she said, as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Aw Lils! It's alright! I heard you screaming and I got so worried! Let's head back to the common room. You shouldn't be dealing with this on your first day back from the hospital wing," James said to her.  
  
After also giving Kristin a hug, James led them up to Gryffindor tower. James and Kristin stopped in front of the portrait hole. "Uh guys, what are you doing? Let's go on inside," Lily said looking weirdly at them.  
  
"One second," Kristin said waving her hand and pointing it at Lily. "Um what was that? What did you just do to me?" Lily asked Kristin, expecting that Kristin probably turned her hair green or something.  
  
James transfigured up a mirror and then said to Lily, "You look really beautiful tonight, love" he said. "Um thanks James but I don't get it," Lily said.  
  
However, he then put the mirror in front of her face and she saw to her amazement that she was wearing a beautiful green gown, cute shoes, nice make up, and her hair was done very nicely.  
  
"Woah! Thanks Kristin that looks really nice but what did you do that for?" Lily asked her looking confused. "You'll see," Kristin said.  
  
Then she waved her wand, and pointed at herself. Suddenly her jeans and blouse were gone and in it's place was a pretty pink gown, and she had her hair done up elegantly with nice make up.  
  
"Wow Kristin you look really nice," Lily said to her. "But what was the point of this?" Lily asked as they started walking through the portrait hole.  
  
Then James said, "well you have got to look nice for you ball, don't you?" Lily looked at him. "What ball?" she said looking at him as if he were crazy.  
  
But a second later as she climbed out from the portrait hole, she heard a bunch of "Surprise!" and "Welcome back!" Lily was stunned.  
  
The common room was decorated beautiful and all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were all here dressed up very nicely. The boys all had tuxes on and the girls all had on nice gowns.  
  
"James," Lily said, looking stunned, "what is all of this." James smiled at her. "Well," he said grinning, "since you didn't get a chance to go to the ball, me and the others thought we should throw you a ball of your own."  
  
"Oh my gosh James!" Lily said, "that is the sweetest thing you guys have ever done for me! Thank you so much," she said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"This place looks beautiful!" Lily told him. "Thanks, we did our best. That's why we couldn't come visit you this afternoon. We were getting ready for you here." Lily smiled at him.  
  
She noticed that none of the Slytherins were here, assuming they weren't invited, and couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out that they missed the party of the year.  
  
"Well, may I have this dance beautiful," James asked her, just as he had 3 months ago, in September. (member that party guys?)  
  
"Of course you may handsome," Lily said, answering him just as she had in September.  
  
It was one of Lily's favorite songs: "Never Had a Dream Come True," by Steps. Lily was really glad that this was a pretty long song, because she wanted to be able to dance with James for a while now.  
  
Everyone was on the dance floor, having a really good time. Lily was glad to see Remus and Audrey dancing together, and Kristin and Sirius dancing together.  
  
Then she looked over and was really happy to see that Brianna was standing off to the side by herself, because no one had asked her to dance.  
  
Lily lifted her head off of James' shoulder to get a better look. When she saw Brianna's face she started laughing. "What's so funny love?" James asked her looking curious.  
  
"Oh I just saw Brianna standing off to the side by herself not dancing with anyone," said Lily giggling. "She definitely deserves that," said James also laughing.  
  
"Sorry she's here; I didn't invite her, she just showed up," he said. "Oh that's okay, James! At least you didn't invite her so she knows you want nothing to do with her," Lily said giggling again.  
  
They danced for about 2 more minutes of the song and when it was over, James leaned down and kissed Lily. Many of the girls looked upset, including Brianna, who was green with envy.  
  
A fast song came on, and Sirius ran over to Lily and said "Dude Lily you gotta dance with me on this song!" Lily and James both laughed.  
  
"Sure Sirius," Lily said smiling at him. "By the way thank you so much for helping out and making this night so special for me!" Lily said to him.  
  
"Anything for you Lily dahling!" Sirius said, and Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had a ball dancing with Sirius; he was such a funny person. James was dancing with Audrey and Kristin was dancing with Remus.  
  
Next a slow song came on, and Lily accepted when Sirius said, "May I have this dance my lady?"  
  
After that a few more fast songs came on, including "Sk8erboi" where Lily sang the whole song while jumping up and down with Kristin and Audrey and some of her other close girl friends (friends that our girls people-don't get gross okay? lol)  
  
After than another slow song came on, and Lily danced with Remus. She had a bawl that night, and had a lot of fun with all of her friends, and danced with almost all of the guys.  
  
"Alright," said Josh Wood, the DJ, "this is the last song, so boys, go pick out some one special to slow dance with." James walked over to Lily but pretended he didn't see her.  
  
"Hhhhmmm," he said so that she could hear him, "who should I dance with? Lily? No, it's gotta be someone special."  
  
Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. Then she decided to play along. "Dance with someone special? I better go find John then," she said, so that James could hear her.  
  
James jerked his head towards her immediately. "Oh very funny Lily!" James said, and Lily started giggling. John was one of the boys in Lily's "fan club" that flirted with her all the time, and James really didn't like him.  
  
He really was a nice guy, but Lily just figured James was jealous. She laughed every time John came up to her and James got angry.  
  
"May I have this dance love?" James asked her. "Yes you may, as long as I'm special to you," Lily said winking at him. "Well of course you are," James said.  
  
After the song ended, Josh Wood said good night, and everyone got ready to leave. Lily said good bye to a lot of them, and got a lot of hugs from the girls-and the guys (which made James a little mad).  
  
"Lils why do ya look so sad?" James asked her. "Well," Lily said, "I just had a lot of fun and I'm just kind of sad that it's over."  
  
"Oh it's not even close to being over," James said to her. Lily looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about James?"  
  
James took her hand and led her over to the window. As he opened it, she saw James' broom floating in mid air. James hopped on it.  
  
Then he motion for Lily to get on, too. "Oh James this is so romantic," Lily said to him. Then she hopped on behind him, and sat side-saddle with her arms holding onto his waste.  
  
"Hold on tight Lils!" James said to her. "Oh boy!" Lily said. Even though she was scared and had some butterflies, it was so much fun and the view was beautiful.  
  
They landed under a tree right by the lake. It was so beautiful outside. Lily could see every single star in the sky.  
  
Then James took out his wand and said, "Teathiate!" which made the area all around them heat up since it was early December. Then, he transfigured up a picnic blanket, with a picnic basket.  
  
"James this is to sweet of you!" Lily said to him. "I hoped you would like it," James responded, and then kissed her.  
  
He then romantically picked her up, princess style, and carried her over to the picnic blanket. James sat down and motioned to Lily to sit down in front of him. When she sat down James wrapped his arm around her.  
  
They sat like that for a long time. Just talking to each other about their thoughts and their dreams. Then James said to Lily, "I love you so much Lily Evans." Lily smiled.  
  
Then she turned her head to face him and whispered in his hear, "I love you James Potter," and then kissed him.  
  
Then she turned around so she was right in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her waist. They romantically kissed.  
  
Then Lily said, "James I'm getting a little tired now." "Okay," James said, "let's lay down then." So he transfigured up some pillows for them and covers to share.  
  
They laid down together. Lily was so happy, and she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world. This was where she wanted to be, in the arms of James Potter.  
  
James wrapped his arm around Lily, and started playing with her hair. "I love you so much Lily," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well I love you more," she whispered back. "I love you more than you love me," James said, smiling. "Nuh uh!" Lily said giggling. They said this back and forth for a while.  
  
Brianna jealously watched Lily and James from her window. She was so angry that it wasn't HER out there with James. How could she, Brianna Wallace, not get a guy that she wants?  
  
Brianna decided that she was going to go back to Pettigrew and take up his offer on going to meet his master. She wanted to help "Him" by getting Lily and James to "Him". They would get what they deserved. (remember who "Him" is: Voldemort)  
  
*James will learn not to turn me down, and stupid Lily Evans will get what she deserves for stealing James from me* Brianna thought to herself. "He" will be so happy if she brings them to "Him"  
  
~*~* Alright that's the end of the chapter guys! I hope that you liked it! Sorry that it took me so long to get this up! I've just been so busy! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. I love you guys! If you want the next chapter, *REVIEW!!!* 


	10. Paradise Hotel

~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Paradise Hotel *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sorry guys I know I haven't posted in like 2 or 3 weeks I've just been so busy! I'm really sorry! If you didn't notice there are less chapters cuz I formed some together but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!...  
  
Lily woke up the next day feeling wonderful. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful lake in front of her, and an adorable sleeping James next to her.  
  
Lily smiled at him. He was so cute when he slept. Lily made to sit up but saw James' arm was around her.  
  
She took it off her so that she could sit up. When she looked down at James his arm was reaching around probably feeling for where Lily was laying, and when Lily looked at his face she went into fits of giggles.  
  
James awoke after hearing Lily giggling. He opened his eyes to find his arm reaching around empty space, and Lily sitting up giggling at him.  
  
"Morning love," said James yawning, "hey what is so funny?" Lily started giggling again. "Sorry," she said, "you're just so cute when you're asleep."  
  
James laughed. "So how did you sleep last night Lils? Were you comfortable?" he asked her. "Oh I slept wonderfully! I haven't had that great of a sleep in days," she said truthfully.  
  
"Good, because I had been planning this for a while, and it would have been pretty bad if you hadn't liked it," said James laughing.  
  
"Oh James I absolutely loved it!" said Lily, giving him a big kiss on the lips. James grinned. "Why thank you very much. I worked very hard on it," he said, acting like a little kid.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Well do you want to head back into the castle now before we get in trouble out here," she asked him.  
  
"Oh right! Yeah," said James swishing his wand so everything would pile back up neatly. Then he picked up his broom and got on.  
  
"Hop on darling," James said, and Lily hopped on behind him, putting her arms around his waste. "Lils every time you wrap your arms around me, I get a tingle," James said.  
  
Lily smiled. "James I never knew you could be so romantic. First the party, then the special night by the lake, and now sweet compliments," she said.  
  
James grinned. "I'm a good boy friend aren't I?" he said jokingly. "Yes, you are," Lily said, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
When they arrived in front of the window into Gryffendor Tower, James said, "Alohamora," and the window opened. James and Lily flew into the common room.  
  
They realized it must have been pretty early, because no one was in the common room except some fifth-year girls who were looking at James longingly.  
  
Lily tried to ignore the jealous glares from those fifth years as James helped her off the broom. "Well do you feel like any breakfast?" James asked her.  
  
"Well how about you?" Lily asked him. "Oh I don't care, but if you do then sure I'd love some." Lily heard his stomach growl really loud, causing her to burst into mad fits of giggles.  
  
James couldn't help but crack a smile as well. "Are you sure you don't care? You sound pretty hungry to me James," Lily said still laughing.  
  
"Well I was just trying to be a gentleman and see what you wanted to do," James said to Lily. "Alright let's head down then," Lily said.  
  
James and Lily took hands and left the common room, Lily still receiving death glares from the jealous group of girls.  
  
When they entered the great hall they saw that Sirius, Kristin, Remus, and Audrey were all up having breakfast.  
  
"Well hello there," said Lily to all of them. "G'day mate," said Sirius. James and Lily looked at him strangely. "Don't mind him," Kristin said rolling her eyes, "he's just in a mood to talk 'Australian' today," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"So when did you guys get back?" Audrey said coolly. "This morning," they both said. "Cool," Audrey said.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well you might as well ask us how it is. You know you're going to do it sometime Audrey. I think James and I would rather answer all those annoying questions now." James nodded.  
  
"Oh my god how was it?" Kristin and Audrey both blurted out. Everyone else laughed. "Very romantic," said Lily as she kissed James.  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" asked Sirius. "Lots," James said returning Lily's kiss. "Wasn't it cold out?" Kristin asked concerned.  
  
Lily said, "Nope, James kept me warm." About half an hour later, most of the students were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up from his seat to make an announcement.  
  
"Excuse me. After breakfast could all the sixth year students please report to the Entrance Hall where I will make an announcement? Thank you. That's all," he said cheerily, sitting back down.  
  
Lily, James, and their friends all looked at each other. Kristin suddenly became alarmed. "Do you think something bad happened? Could there have been another attack?" she asked.  
  
"No I don't think so," Sirius said, "because he seems pretty excited to tell us whatever it is. Don't Worry Kris," he said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
After breakfast James and Lily, Sirius and Kristin, and Remus and Audrey all went into the entrance hall to hear the announcement.  
  
Once all the sixth years were in the entrance hall, Dumbledore said, "It is my pleasure to tell you that all your classes have been canceled for today," leading to many cheers from the sixth years.  
  
"The other professors and I have been planning a surprise trip for you. Since you will be the leaders of the school next year, we thought it would be good for you to experience one of the many trips the seventh years go on. You all need to go pack your bags because after dinner you shall be leaving to go to Hawaii!" Dumbledore said.  
  
The cheering from the sixth years was so loud, that it could have knocked the building down. The boys were high-fiving each other and the girls were jumping up and down and screaming.  
  
"Yay! James we get to go to Hawaii together!" Lily said jumping up and hugging him. When Lily thought it could not get any better, it did.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said, "since there an even number of boys and girls, we decided to pair up a boy and a girl to each room." This caused even more cheering.  
  
We will have the list up of who you are paired with after lunch. Now, today I want to relax, make sure you're packed with two weeks worth of stuff, and get some rest for your strip!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Soon everyone was walking outside, back up to their houses, or to the other years to rub it in their faces. Lily and James decided to go upstairs and hang out in the common room, as did Sirius and Kristin.  
  
Remus and Audrey decided that they wanted to go for a walk together. When James, Sirius, Lily, and Kristin entered the common room, they found a few of the other fifth years chatting excitedly about the trip.  
  
"Well dinner's not for another hour. What do you guys want to do?" Kristin asked. "Aw man!" groaned Sirius, "I'm starving!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "I am," said Sirius defensively, and this was proven when his stomach growled very loud.  
  
"Well can we sit down for just a little bit?" asked James. "My feet are killing me," he said. "Oh my poor baby!" Lily said making puppy lips.  
  
"Lily dahling you need to make your man feel better," said Sirius. "Well how's this?" Lily asked, pushing James onto the couch and then sitting on his lap and kissing him.  
  
After about five minutes Sirius said, "Do you guys ever come up for some air? You know what Kristin? I'm feeling sick like James. Want to comfort me like Lily is for James" he said hopefully.  
  
"Sirius you little perv," said Kristin laughing. "Come on don't torture me! Be a good girlfriend!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh I'm a bad girl friend?" Kristin said, and Sirius decided he shouldn't have said what he said. "Well I, no, no, of course n-," he said, but Kristin stopped him, shoved him on the opposite couch and began kissing him.  
  
James and Lily finally stopped, after they both could no longer breath. When they sat up both of them noticed many people were staring at them.  
  
Lily started giggling. James laughed. Then they saw that Sirius and Kristin had decided to start kissing, but as they could no longer hold their breath, they followed suit.  
  
"So you guys think you can compete with Lily and I?" James asked them. "Well of course we can," Sirius said.  
  
Sirius then picked Kristin up princess style, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they started kissing.  
  
"Oh you think that's good," James said. He stood up, twirled Lily around, then picked her up princess style and carried her up the stairs while kissing her.  
  
"Let's go to my room shall we," James said to Lily. "Oh yes," said Lily and then they disappeared upstairs into the boys' dormitory.  
  
(No guys, relax, they're not doing anything THAT bad!!! You sickos lol!)  
  
Remus, who James and Sirius hadn't notice enter five minutes ago with Audrey, said, "I'm sorry Sirius, sorry Kris, but I'm gonna have to vote on James and Lily as winners for that one."  
  
Sirius and Kristin stopped kissing, and Sirius walked over to Remus, still carrying Kristin. "Dude Mooney come on! That's not fair! We were much better!"  
  
"Well sorry guys but I vote for James and Lil too, you two didn't see them," said Audrey laughing at Sirius' annoyed face.  
  
James carried Lily into his room, and laid her on the bed. Then he sat down next to her and they started kissing. It was amazing how long they could kiss for.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the remaining Marauders and Roses decided to go upstairs and start packing. James inwardly groaned as he heard Sirius and Remus heading towards the door to their room. He had wanted more time with Lily.  
  
When Remus and Sirius opened the door, they saw James lying on the bed with Lily on top of him kissing him.  
  
Lily looked up when she heard them enter. She forced an embarrassed laugh. "I'll be leaving now. See you in a bit James," she said leaving the room.  
  
"Aw come on guys! Couldn't you have waited a bit more? That was fun," James said. "Hey don't be greedy we gave you like 10 minutes. You're lucky ya got that," Sirius said.  
  
James sighed. "Alright thanks for that. I'm just gonna start packing now." Half an hour later they all headed down to dinner, Remus with his arm around Audrey and her arm around his waste; Sirius and Kristin holding hands; and James with his arm around Lily.  
  
They all ate pretty quickly, because they were all anxious to see who they were paired with. When James got to the front, he saw that he was paired with Lily.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted. "I'm with Lily," he said excitedly, receiving many death glares from the other guys.  
  
Lily came running out into the entrance hall. James ran up to her. "We're together hon," he said enthusiastically, and Lily gave a scream of delight. "Yay!" she said giving James a hug.  
  
Remus and Audrey were together as well, but sadly, Kristin was paired with some perverted guy, Todd Berton, and Sirius was paired with one of Brianna's friends, Ashely Davis, who was love struck.  
  
When Todd had found out he was paired with Kristin, he walked up to her, put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Looks like I got paired with you babe. Why don't you give me a little kiss as a welcoming sign?" he said.  
  
"Ugh get off me you perv," Kristin said to him. "Don't talk to me like that sweetie," Todd said. Sirius came rushing over, trying to punch Todd, but James and Remus were restraining him.  
  
"Let go of me guys!" Sirius shouted at them. "Dude if you hurt him they probably won't allow you to go on the trip," Remus said.  
  
Then Sirius calmed down a bit. "Okay, I'm fine, you guys can relax and let go now," with a little bit of doubt, James and Remus let go, prepared to grab Sirius back again if he made the slightest move.  
  
"I'm warning you Berton," Sirius said, angrily, "one finger on her and you won't have any more fingers. I'll make sure of that," Sirius said.  
  
Todd's face looked a little frightened at one point, but all he said was, "Yeah whatever Black."  
  
"Come on love let's go," Sirius said, taking Kristin's hand and walking away. Kristin and Sirius both gave Todd a death glare before walking away to go get there bags.  
  
Then James and Remus went up to Todd, and Remus said, "If you do anything to Kristin, me and James are right behind Sirius, just remember that," Remus said, and then the two couples walked away.  
  
The train ride on the way to the airport was pretty quiet. Everyone was still a little fumed about Todd. However, once they reached the airport, everyone had all pretty much calmed down, and their moods lightened a little.  
  
They were going to have a ton of fun in Hawaii! ~*~*  
  
End of chapter! Bom bom bom! Sorry guys! But it's a school night and I'm like sorta tired but since 2morrow is Friday and this chappie was a little short, I'll probably post another one 2morrow. Only if you review though! So be an angel and review review review! Catch ya later!  
  
*Looney Lover* 


	11. Truth or Dare in the Air

One quick RANDOM question before I start the chapter hehe.is anyone here British? Tell the truth! I just wanted to know because I've never knew a British person before. How many people here don't live in America (just curious tell me in your reviews) sorry.onto the chapter:  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Heading to Hawaii * * *  
  
A magnified voice rang over the train, and informed all the students that they would be arriving at the airport within minutes.  
  
James and Lily, who were the only ones awake, had been reading a magazine together. Lily was laying her head on James shoulder, while they took one of those love quizzes.  
  
"Wow Lils, we scored a 97%," James told her. "That's awesome hun," Lily said to him. When they heard the voice on the speaker, they decided to gather up their things and wake up Sirius and Kristin. (Remus and Audrey had gone to get some food together.)  
  
The sight of Sirius and Kristin sleeping was pretty entertaining. Kristin was cuddled up against the wall, and Sirius was lying on her lap and drooling on her pants.  
  
Lily and James had started cracking up at this, causing Kristin to open her eyes. "W-Wh-What's so funny?" Kristin asked yawning. "Look at Sirius," James said grinning.  
  
When Kristin looked down, she found drool all over her pants. Immediately, she sprang up. "Eeeeww! Those are my new fricken pants!" she screamed.  
  
"Sirius," she shouted, but he didn't wake up. Then Kristin started hitting him in the face, but he still wouldn't wake up. "Ugh," Kristin said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know how to wake him up," James said grinning. "Sirius! Quick wake up! Kristin is taking her shirt off!"  
  
Predictably, Sirius immediately sprang up, eyes wide, saying, "Where? Where?!?" All three of them laughed.  
  
"Aw man! James I hate when you do that to me!" Sirius said groaning. "Well you wouldn't wake up," Lily said.  
  
"Sirius! Look what you did to my pants!" Kristin said. "What did I do to them?" Sirius asked looking confused. "You drooled all over them!" Kristin said exasperatedly.  
  
Sirius tried to hide his laughter but he failed. "Sorry, I'll fix them," he said still trying to hide his grin.  
  
Then Remus and Audrey entered. "Well I see that you two are finally awake," said Audrey. "You guys were sleeping the whole time. Of course, it was pretty entertaining to watch Sirius drool all over Kristin," Remus said.  
  
James, Lily, and Audrey all agreed about this. Then, another loud voice came over the speaker. "May I have your attention please? We will be arriving at the airport in 2 minutes. Please gather up your things and be ready to get off the train immediately. Thank you, that is all."  
  
Lily, Audrey, and Kristin all picked up their purses, as their boyfriends had kindly offered to carry their trunks.  
  
The three knew that the boys were just trying to show off, but didn't object to not having to carry those very heavy trunks.  
  
When the Marauders and Roses stepped off the train, they found many wizards standing in the open parking lot prepared to take the trunks from them. The airport was a little walk away.  
  
"Thanks," said James, Sirius, and Remus once the heavy loads they were carrying for taken from them.  
  
"Excuse me, sixth years," said Mrs. Simon, one of the chaperons and also the leader, "once you have given your trunks to the trunkwizards, you will kindly find six-seater cars that will take you to the entrance of the airport. Once you arrive there, please stay with your group and wait until the rest of the chaperons arrive. Thank you."  
  
The Marauders and Roses stepped into one of the cars, which they found were rather fancy, and sat down on the expensive leather seats.  
  
"Dude, this is wicked!" said Sirius, glancing around the car. "You bet," said Audrey. "I've never ever ridden in something this expensive!" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
The ride seemed to be pretty quick, and soon they found themselves standing in front of the entrance to the airport.  
  
Once all the other sixth years and the chaperons had arrived, Mrs. Simon made another announcement.  
  
"Listen up everyone. You will be put into traveling groups. Your group will be whoever rode to the airport with you. Each group will be given a number and a chaperon. Your chaperon will be in charge of you for the whole trip. They will guide you to your private plane, and keep an eye on you for the whole trip. Once you are given your chaperon, you may head to your private plane. Please wait patiently until I address your group and give you a chaperon."  
  
After waiting for what seemed like 20 minutes, Mrs. Simon addressed their group. "You guys are group number eight. Your chaperon is William Carson."  
  
Just then a young man, probably about 24, walked up to their group. "Hey guys what's up. The name's William but that seems too old so you guys can call me Will, Wills, Willy, Dog, Homie, and Sexy, whatever you want. That sexy part was a joke" as soon as he said this, immediately they all liked him.  
  
Lily could tell he was a pretty cool guy. She was really happy that they got to have a cool chaperon. "So, I guess we can head to our plane now. We get our own private one. Isn't that wicked!" said Will.  
  
The boys were all surprised that he had used the word 'wicked'. "Dude that's awesome!" Sirius said enthusiastically.  
  
"Man I am craving some food. Do you guys want to stop some where and eat? We have an hour and a half before our plane is supposed to leave," Will said.  
  
"Sure!" they all exclaimed. They decided to stop and eat at a place called Applebee's. James found that they probably had the coolest chaperon out of everyone. He loved Quidditch, and they had a 20 minute conversation about it.  
  
Sirius liked Will because he loved food, as did Sirius. (haha sorry I couldn't resist) and he was very funny.  
  
Remus liked him because he was a fan of a thing muggles do called skateboarding, and surfing, something Remus was rather fond of.  
  
The three girls liked him because even though he was cool, he was still a gentlemen, and he also knew Olivia Carmycle, one of the most famous wizarding clothing designers in the world.  
  
After they were done dinner, Will informed them that there was a secret portal they had to go through to reach the wizarding part of the airport.  
  
The secret portal was right by an electronic shop, so they had no choice but to look in there, because Sirius, James, and Kristin, who were all purebloods, had never seen anything made from muggles before and were fascinated by it.  
  
When James, Sirius, and Kristin were finally done glancing around, they headed towards the portal.  
  
"Uh I've never done this before. How do we get in?" Audrey asked. "Oh it's pretty simple," Will said, "you just sort of run through it like the platform at 9 and ¾."  
  
"Ah hah," Sirius said, "alright I'll go first." He headed towards the portal and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"God I hope Sirius didn't get distracted by anything else and run off," Will announced with a worried look, causing the others to laugh.  
  
"I'll bet he did," James said rolling his eyes. "You never know with Sirius," said Remus, and he and James burst out laughing. "Hey don't be dissing my man," Kristin said, also laughing.  
  
Once they entered the wizarding area of the airport, they headed towards their plane. "Crap we have 4 minutes to get there!" said Will, "oh bloody hell I'll be in a lot of trouble if we miss our plane! Come on guys hurry up!" he said.  
  
They all ran as fast as they could, and reached their plane with one minute to spare. It had the Hogwarts crest on it, and in bold letters on each side it said, 'Hogwarts Express-in the Air'.  
  
Their plane was lined up in a row of several other Hogwarts planes, which held the other groups of sixth years.  
  
James and Lily were first to get onto the plane, and when they looked inside, they both let out gasps. It wasn't a small, simple, plain plane (sorry I just could not resist that one).  
  
It was a gigantic plane with a bar, a mini refrigerator, a big screen T.V., a big bathroom, and several leather couches.  
  
"Bloody hell! No one told me this was a luxury plane!" said James, flabbergasted. "I can't believe this! It's gorgeous," Lily replied excitedly.  
  
Several other gasps were heard as Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey entered the plane. "Dude we get to ride this thing?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Wicked!" said Remus. "Oh this is terrific," said Kristin. "Hey Will why didn't you tell us this was going to be a luxury plane?" Audrey asked.  
  
Will grinned. "Well we had to surprise you didn't we?" he replied. "So how long is this plane ride?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh it's going to be a long one!" said Will. "It'll probably be about 8 and a half to 9 hours," he said causing everyone to groan.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do the whole time? You know Sirius will probably get bored after about 20 minutes," James said.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said defensively when he realized James was dissing him. "Oh my poor Sirius," said Lily giving him a hug."  
  
"Yes poor me," said Sirius. "Hey I know what you guys can do to keep yourselves occupied," said Will. "What?" they all asked.  
  
He grinned. "Truth or dare," he said, but received blank looks from everyone except Lily who was familiar with the game.  
  
"What's truth or dare?" asked Kristin. "Oh it's this really fun muggle game that they usually play at parties," Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well how do you play it Lils?" asked Sirius. "Well I don't really remember the exact rules, because I haven't played it for a while," Lily replied.  
  
"I'll explain," said Will. When he was done explaining everyone agreed that it sounded really fun.  
  
"Alright I am going upstairs (it's a double decker plane) to my room to take a nap. I am soooo tired and I'll probably be asleep in like 2 minutes so please no one bother me. Have fun playing guys," he said, and then left the room and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Alright so who wants to go first?" Lily asked. "I'll go! I'll go!" Sirius announced. Lily laughed. "Go ahead Sirius," she said.  
  
"Hhhmm," Sirius said glancing around at the circle of people. To Lily's hate, his eyes fell upon her. Sirius grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Lily, dahling, truth or dare?" he asked her looking evil. Lily grinned back. "I'll take a dare," she said.  
  
Sirius started thinking, and after about two minutes, he smirked. "I dare you to do a sexy lap dance for James," he said. Remus, Audrey, and Kristin all laughed.  
  
"Yes!!!" James shouted, grinning as if it were Christmas. Lily smirked. "Alright Mr. Potter, get ready to enjoy yourself," she said, receiving some cat calls.  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh shut up you guys!" she said. Then she walked over to James, and gestured him to stand up. He immediately sprang up.  
  
Remus transfigured a stereo which started playing some music, and they all clapped as Lily danced around in front of James.  
  
She threw off her shirt, so that all she had on was a cami and a short skirt to James's enjoyment. Then she pushed him on a couch, sat on his lap, and started kissing him.  
  
When it was over, James and Lily both sat down, James grinning like mad and Lily smirking. Lily plopped down in James' lap and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Well, Lily, I never knew you had that in you," said Sirius, "it was truly amazing." Then he received a smack from Kristin and a glare from Lily.  
  
Soon, however, her glare turned into a grin. "Sirius, truth or dare?" she asked him. "Dare," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I dare you to give Kristin a lap dance," she said, causing everyone else to howl with laughter. Sirius tried to suppress his laughs but it was no use.  
  
"Alright, alright," Sirius said. Then he picked up Kristin and set her down on a table. "Make me happy Mr. Black," said Kristin, causing Lily and Audrey to burst into fits of giggles.  
  
Remus turned on the music and they all started to clap again. He took of his shirt and swung it around like the girls in the movies do, and it landed on Remus's head.  
  
Remus immediately threw it off and James, Lily, and Audrey began to howl with laughter once again. James was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
Sirius then took Kristin off the table, and started to do a rather sexy, PG- 13 kind of dance. Kristin also had tears flowing from her eyes because of her laughter.  
  
She decided to play along with Sirius and began dancing with him. When they stopped dancing everyone was out of breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"You know what; I did so well that I think I deserve a lap dance from Kristin," Sirius announced. "Nice try Sirius," Kristin said.  
  
Then they both sat back down. Suddenly, Sirius had yet another evil smirk on his face. "Kristin," he said, "truth or dare?" James and Remus burst out laughing because they knew what he was going to say.  
  
Kristin, however, hadn't realized what he was going to say so she said, "Dare!" Sirius grinned. "I dare you to give me a lap dance baby!"  
  
Kristin groaned. "I should have realized you would do that!" she said. She stood up, along with Sirius, who received high-fives from James and Remus.  
  
Once the music and clapping began, Kristin pushed Sirius onto the couch, and started kissing him. Then she stood up and began to dance. She threw off her jacket which landed on Sirius.  
  
All she was wearing now was a tank top and pants. She stopped after about 3 minutes and Sirius groaned. "More!" he said, sounded like a three-year-old. Kristin laughed. "Oh be quiet you little perv," she said giggling.  
  
Kristin began to glance around, when they sat back down, and her eyes fell upon Audrey. Audrey groaned.  
  
"Truth or dare Audrey?" Kristin asked, and Audrey blurted out, "Dare!" Kristin grinned evilly.  
  
"Well, to be fair to Remus, I dare you to give him a pole dance," Kristin said. "Yeah!" Remus said. Lily and Sirius started making cat calls, and James started shouting, "yeah Remus! Yeah Remus!"  
  
Sirius transfigured up a pole, and Audrey began to dance around it. Remus was grinning like he had just received a thousand galleons. When she stopped Remus picked her up, carried her over to the couch, and they began snogging.  
  
They all decided to stop playing now, and were glad to see that two hours had already passed.  
  
James took Lily's hand, and led her over to the couch, where he motioned her to lay down next to him. He transfigured a blanket for them, and then wrapped his arm around her. They were both asleep within minutes.  
  
Sirius and Kristin were cuddled up on a love seat in front of the big screen T.V., which they were both fascinated by.  
  
Before they knew it, Will came back down the stairs and went over to Lily and James and said, "Oy, James, Lily, wake up. Start gathering your things up because we're going to land in about 5 minutes."  
  
Then he walked over to Remus and Audrey who had began snogging after they had played about ten rounds of Exploding Snap. "Hey you two! Quit snogging and get your things ready. We'll be there in about 5 minutes," he said, and Remus and Audrey reluctantly got up.  
  
Then Will walked over to Kristin and Sirius who had fallen asleep on the love seat and were snoring very loudly. "Hey sleeping beauties! Get up! And quit snoring," he said, and James and Lily laughed.  
  
Once the plane landed, they gathered up their traveling bags, Will levitated their trunks with his wand, and they walked out the plane door to find themselves standing in the sand of the beautiful island of Hawaii. ~*~* Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you have given me! I wouldn't have continued this story w/out you guys! Please review on this chapter! I want to get up to at least 80 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! I luv you guys! *Looney Lover* 


	12. At the Hotel

~*~*  
Chapter 13  
  
At the Hotel  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Previously: Once the plane landed, they gathered up their traveling bags,  
Will levitated their trunks with his wand, and they walked out the plane  
door to find themselves standing in the sand of the beautiful island of  
Hawaii.  
  
"Wow," they all gasped as they looked at the beautiful beach in front of  
them. The Hogwarts planes had landed right by the hotel, which was  
oceanfront, so the ride to the hotel was only a little way away.  
  
"Blimey! Do we have to carry our bags all the way to the hotel? That'll  
take a while!" exclaimed Remus, yawning.  
  
"A while? I can't wait a while! I have to eat something! I'm hungry!"  
Sirius said looking terrified. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Just relax, you drama queens!" said Will, causing James and the girls to  
laugh. "Everyone's getting picked up by a car to get there," he said, and  
Remus and Sirius let out sighs of relief.  
  
Right on cue, a gigantic limo pulled up to them, and the rest of the  
sixth years standing in front of their planes.  
  
"Wow, what's that?" James asked Lily pointing at the limo. "It's a limo  
James," Lily said laughing. "It's a way that muggles get around. They use  
things called cars, and this one is rather fancy."  
  
"Wicked!" said Sirius. Just then a driver stepped out. "Good morning  
ladies," he said taking his hat off.  
  
"And good morning gentlemen. My name is Martin and I'll be driving you to  
your hotel this fine morning, and anywhere else you would like to go. If  
you need me, I'll give you each a special pager in order to page me, and  
then I will pick you up. Now if you don't have any further questions,  
I'll go get your bags," he said, walking over to where their luggage was  
piled up.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Sirius said, "What in the world did that man just say?  
What's a paker?" he asked looking bemused.  
  
"PAGER" Audrey corrected him. "And it's a muggle device that allows you  
to get into contact with other muggles."  
  
"Wow," said James and Kristin. Once Martin had finally loaded all the  
bags, he said, "Well, I guess you may get in now."  
  
"Yeah we get to ride in a milo!" James exclaimed. "It's called a limo!"  
Lily giggled.  
  
As soon as they reached the hotel their mouths fell open. It was amazing.  
It was a huge, beautiful, gigantic hotel right in front of the ocean.  
  
Around the entrance there were waterfalls, palm trees, fountains,  
benches, and many bellhops to greet them and take their luggage.  
  
"Wow Lils I can't believe we get to spend the whole week here!" said  
Kristin, with a lit-up face.  
  
"I know it's going to be so much fun!" Lily exclaimed. "Alright guys I'll  
be right back I'm gonna go check us in. Don't wander off now!" said Will,  
as he walked over to the counter.  
  
Just then one of the bellhops, who was probably about 18, walked over.  
"Hi," he said to Lily smiling, and looking her up and down. "I'm Mark,  
what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, I'm Lily," Lily said looking at the boy strangely. "Well, Lily,  
would you like me to carry you luggage up to your room for you?" he  
asked, winking.  
  
Lily could tell James was getting a little protective when he put his arm  
around her waste and glared at the boy.  
  
"Oh um that's okay, uh, we're not checked in yet," said Lily, because she  
knew if that boy had stayed a minute longer, James would have probably  
beat him down to a pulp.  
  
Mark seemed to sense the tension because he grunted and walked away. Lily  
began to laugh. "James just relax. He only wanted to take my luggage up  
to our room," she said.  
  
"Well that, AND he was hitting on you," James said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Just get over it, we're supposed to have fun remember," she said.  
  
James smiled. "Alright, I'll forget it," he said. Together they all  
headed up the fancy elevator to get a look at their rooms.  
  
Sirius and Kristin didn't seem too happy in the elevator. "What's wrong  
guys?" James asked them.  
  
"We're not sharing a room, remember?" Sirius said. "Oh er, right, sorry,"  
James said awkwardly.  
  
"I swear if that git makes one move I'll pound him for you Kristin,"  
Sirius said angrily. Kristin laughed. "Thanks Sirius," she said smiling  
and kissing him.  
  
"And don't let that love struck bimbo, um, what's her name, oh Ashley  
Davis. Don't let her get to you Sir," Kristin said. "I won't," Sirius  
said smiling.  
  
"Where's Will?" Lily asked. "He's getting our rooms. He just asked us to  
come wait on this floor," said Remus.  
  
When the elevator doors opened up, Todd Berton was standing there looking  
very smug. "Hi, Kristin," he said, winking. "I thought I'd wait for you  
so we could walk to our room together."  
  
By now everyone had stepped out of the elevator. "I can walk there  
myself, thanks," Kristin said glaring at him. Todd started walking  
towards her, but Sirius put his arm around Kristin, and Todd backed off a  
bit.  
  
"You better watch it Black," said Todd. "Oh should I?" said Sirius. "And  
what are you gonna do?"  
  
They inched towards each other, and they both looked ready to kill. But  
just then, the elevator doors opened and Will walked out.  
  
"Oh I'm glad I walked in here soon enough. Looks like there was gonna be  
trouble." Todd glared at him. "Well, Kristin, I'll see you later then,"  
Todd said, then winked at her, glared at Sirius, and walked away.  
  
As soon as he left, Will asked, "What was that about?" Kristin sighed.  
"Nothing, that kid is just a stupid git."  
  
"I never got along well with gits when I was at Hogwarts if you know what  
I mean," said Will. "Do you mean you got into fights?" said Remus looking  
impressed.  
  
"Um well n-no I never said that," Will said, but when several eyebrows  
were raised, he said, "alright you got me. Yes, yes I did. But that  
doesn't mean you guys can get into fights! Alrighty? If you do get into  
fights Mrs. What's-her-face might make you leave the trip. So try to stay  
out of trouble."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Alright well that's enough lectures out of me. It's  
time for you guys to see your awesome suits!" Will said.  
  
"Suits?!?!" they all asked. "I thought we were just getting simple hotel  
rooms," said Audrey. "What are you kidding me?" said Will, "no way!"  
  
Then he gave them each a key to their room. Just then Sirius's roommate,  
Ashley Davis, walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Sirius," she said taking his hand, "ready to go have some fun?" By  
now Kristin was turning red. Immediately, Sirius took his hand away and  
said, "Sorry I think I'll be hanging out with Kristin for the day."  
  
"Ouch," James whispered, and he and Lily started laughing. After all,  
they all really hated this girl because she was the one who distracted  
them while Brianna poured that love potion into James's drink, which  
caused Lily to get so sick.  
  
Ashley turned very red with anger, and then said, "Well, I guess I'll  
just see you later," and with a quick glare towards Kristin, she walked  
away.  
  
"Nice Sirius!" said Remus. Then Kristin went up and kissed him.  
"Wooohhh!" everyone else said. "Oh shut up guys," Kristin giggled.  
  
Then after they all said quick good byes to each other, and will gave  
them all their room numbers and telephone numbers so they could contact  
each other, they went their separate ways.  
  
~Lily and James's point of view~  
  
Lily and James held hands as they walked to their room. They reached  
their door and James said, "Alright Lils, let's pray that this room is  
good." With that, he put the key in, turned the knob, and they walked  
into their room.  
  
They both gasped as soon as they got inside. It was amazing. It the  
biggest hotel room they had ever seen. They both had giant king-sized  
beds, and there was a sitting room, a kitchen, a desk, a big screen T.V.  
(which James found amusing) a stereo, a bar with a counter and a  
minifridge, dressers, huge closets, a table with a room service menu, a  
vanity for Lily, and two bathrooms (which were huge and each had a shower  
and huge bath tubs that were like hot tubs).  
  
The suit also provided bath robes, slippers, and all the personal items  
like a hair dryer, tooth brush and paste, eye masks, etc.  
  
Lily and James both dropped their belongings, and their jaws were hanging  
open. "Oh my goodness," Lily managed to say. "Whoa," James said. Then  
they looked at each other.  
  
"Man we get to stay here for a week!" James screamed. "Yeah I know!" Lily  
said screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
Then James picked up Lily and started to spin her around. "This is the  
best ever and I get to share this room with you!" Lily was laughing very  
hard as James was spinning her around.  
  
Finally, he carried her over to one of the beds, threw her on it, and  
then jumped on. "Stand up with me Lily!" James said taking her hand.  
  
"Why? James, wh-," she said, but before she finished, James had pulled  
her up and started jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh James," Lily said  
giggling, "you're acting like a little kid!"  
  
James didn't seem to care. "Come on Lils, jump with me!" he said. "Oh  
fine," Lily said so they both started jumping. Lily was laughing so hard  
and she didn't remember having so much fun in a long time.  
  
When they both got tired they plopped back down on the bed. James looked  
over at Lily. He was staring at her for a long time. "What is it James?"  
Lily asked him.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said, and then they started kissing. "James I love  
you," said Lily. "I love you, too," he said.  
  
After about five minutes they decided to stop. "So what do you want to  
do?" Lily asked. "How 'bout we go down to the pool area? Let's go  
swimming!" James said. Lily laughed.  
  
"I'll use the fellytone to call Remus and Audrey and Sirius and Kristin  
to tell them to meet us down there," said James. Lily began to laugh  
really hard.  
  
"What's so funny," James asked looking confused. "It's telephone, not  
fellytone," said Lily giggling even more. "Oh you look so cute when  
you're embarrassed," she added.  
  
James laughed. "Oh be quiet. Why don't you just call them?" he said.  
"Alright I will. Go change into your swimsuit," Lily said. "Alright,"  
said James.  
  
Then he took his suit out of his suitcase, while Lily was calling Audrey,  
and then took his shirt off.  
  
"James are you ever going to unpack your suitca-," Lily said, but didn't  
finish, because she turned around to find James standing there with his  
shirt off.  
  
James began to laugh when he saw Lily's mouth hanging open. "Well thank  
you Lily Flower, I didn't know I was that sexy," he said. Then Lily  
snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh be quiet James," she giggled. "And what are you doing?" she said as  
he began to take his pants off so that all he was in was his boxers.  
  
"I'm changing, what do you think I'm doing?" he asked. Lily started to  
laugh. "Well I just thought you'd change in the bathroom," she said.  
  
"Oh sorry do you want me to change in there?" James asked grinning. "No,  
no, I'm fine with you changing out here," Lily said smiling.  
  
"Well feel free to change out here as well," James said grinning. Lily  
rolled her eyes. "James Potter you little pervert," she said hitting him  
with a pillow.  
  
"And for that," she said, "I'm going to change in the bathroom." And when  
she saw the look on James face Lily went into fits of giggles.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, which James answered. Remus and  
Audrey walked in. "Well hello mate, hello Audrey," James said to Remus  
and Audrey. "Hey James. Where's Lily?" Audrey said.  
  
"Oh Lily's changing in the bathroom," said James with a sour face. "And  
that is bad because.?" Audrey asked him.  
  
"Well I changed out here in front of her because I thought then she'd  
change out here, too," James said grinning evilly. Remus laughed and  
Audrey smacked him teasingly.  
  
"Why are all guys such perverts?" Audrey asked. "It's just the way it is  
babe," Remus said. Then Lily came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey guys, I didn't know you'd get here so soon," she said. "Yeah I  
thought Audrey was gonna take longer but she didn't," said Remus  
grinning.  
  
"Shut up Remus, don't you want your girl friend to look good?" Audrey  
asked. "Yes I do, and she does," said Remus. "Oh you're so sweet," said  
Audrey kissing him.  
  
"Well can we go swimming now?" James said as though he were a five-year-  
old boy. "Yes we can, under one condition," said Lily.  
  
"And what might that be?" James asked. "You have to give me a piggy  
back!" Lily said. James laughed. "Hop on sweet thing!" he said bending  
down so Lily could get on.  
  
"I want one, too!" said Audrey. Remus bent down and Audrey got on his  
back. Then they headed down to the pool area where they were going to  
meet Sirius and Kristin.  
  
The pool area was just as amazing as the bedrooms. It was gigantic, with  
tons of waterslides, pools, bars, eating areas, lounging areas, and hot  
tubs.  
  
"This is wicked!" said Remus. The others agreed. Then they all began to  
look around for Sirius and Kirsten, and they found them.  
  
"Hey guys," Sirius said walking up to them. James and Remus put Lily and  
Audrey down. "Hey everybody," said Kristin.  
  
"Hey guys," said Lily, "did Todd give you any trouble?" she asked looking  
worried. "Nope," said Kristin.  
  
"Sirius walked me to my room; I dumped my bags down, and then went into  
the bathroom to get changed. While I was in there I think Sirius had a  
little talk with Todd," she said grinning.  
  
"Yes I did," Sirius said. "I just told him to back off. Then we went to  
my room, I got changed, and now we're here! Ready to swim!" he said.  
  
"Yeah!" the other Marauders shouted. The girls rolled their eyes. Then  
they walked over to a table to get settled, a waiter came over and they  
ordered drinks, and then the boys got ready to go in the water.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" Remus asked. The girls looked at each other and  
smiled. "Well we were planning on tanning for a bit," said Kristin.  
  
The boys all knew they would say that, and had planned earlier that they  
weren't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Too bad!" said James. Then he picked up Kristin, who was closest to him,  
Sirius picked up Audrey, Remus picked up Lily, and then the three boys  
ran into the water carrying three screaming girls. It was quite a funny  
scene to watch.  
  
Once the boys dumped the girls into the water, the girls started to  
scream and yell at them, and when they were done, they started laughing.  
  
Since they were already wet, the girls decided to just stay in the pool  
with the guys. They had lots of fun going on the water slides, having  
lunch at one of the bars, and then having chicken fights. James and Lily  
were the ultimate champions. Lily had knocked Kristin and Audrey both  
into the water when she was on James's shoulders.  
  
Sirius checked his watch. He hadn't noticed how much time had went by  
because they were having so much fun.  
  
"Guys," he shouted, "it's 6:00! We gotta leave now if we want to get to  
dinner early so that we can go to that club tonight!" he said.  
  
Everyone rushed out of the pool, got their things, and then they walked  
back to their rooms together, Remus and Audrey, Sirius and Kristin, and  
James and Lily hand in hand.  
  
They had had a great time that day, and were going to have tons of fun at  
the club tonight!  
  
~*~*  
Yippee!! I'm done that chapter! Well I just want to thank you guys for  
reviewing my story! You are the best! I got past my 80 review goal (to  
86) and now I'm gonna make another deal with you. I'll post the next  
chappie after I get more than 90 reviews! Well I got to go! Thanks so  
much for reviewing!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	13. In the Club

~*~* Chapter 14 *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In the Club.  
  
previously: Everyone rushed out of the pool, got their things, and then they walked  
  
back to their rooms together, Remus and Audrey, Sirius and Kristin, and  
  
James and Lily hand in hand.  
  
They had had a great time that day, and were going to have tons of fun at  
  
the club tonight!  
  
The six friends were in a hurry to get ready for dinner, because they wanted to have it early so that they could go to a club later.  
  
~James and Lily~ The three couples planned to meet back at the James and Lily's suit at 6:30 to go to dinner. James and Lily went into their suit and prepared to take a shower.  
  
James was preparing to get in the shower and Lily was going through her suitcase looking for something to wear.  
  
"Alright Lils I'll be out of the shower in ten minutes," said James. "Alright," said Lily. James was about to open the door to get into the shower, but then he paused, and looked at Lily.  
  
Lily felt eyes upon her and looked up to see James staring at her. "James? What is it?" she asked him.  
  
James grinned. "Do you fancy taking a shower together?" he said looking hopefully at Lily.  
  
Lily laughed. "James!" she said. "What?" James asked trying to look innocent. "Fine," said Lily, "but we're leaving our bathing suits on," she said.  
  
"Alright," James said. Then he grabbed her hand and led her into the gigantic bathroom. The shower turned out to be really relaxing for Lily.  
  
Her and James mostly cuddled under the warm water. Then James gave Lily a shoulder massage, which was relaxing for Lily indeed.  
  
Then Lily washed James's hair, which they both found very amusing, and she washed her own, and then they got out.  
  
"Okay Lily Flower we have to be ready in 15 minutes," said James. "Alright," Lily said. She got her wand to magically dry and style her hair.  
  
James was about to walk out when his eyes fell upon the hairdryer. "Whoa," James said. "Hey hon, what's that?" he asked Lily pointing at the hairdryer.  
  
"Uh that's a thing muggles use to dry their hair," she said. "Wicked!" James said. Then he ran over to the hairdryer, turned it on, and jumped when the air started coming out.  
  
He suddenly turned it off. "That was scary," James said, which sent Lily into fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey it's not funny. How is this supposed to dry my hair anyway?" James asked. "Just wave it over your head," Lily said, which James attempted to do.  
  
His hair was dry in about five minutes, and James seemed to be fascinated by the device. "Hey do you think I could sneak this home in my suitcase?" said James.  
  
"James! You can't do that. That would be stealing," said Lily trying to suppress a grin. "Oh," said James looking disappointed.  
  
"I'll see if I can buy you one for your birthday," Lily said smiling. James's face lit up. "Thanks Lil! You're the best!" he said hugging her like a little kid.  
  
After ten more minutes they were finally ready, and both looked very sharp. James was wearing popular muggle pants and a shirt that made him look *H-O- T* hot, and Lily was wearing a mini skirt and a halter top.  
  
"Oh crap before the others get here we gotta call Will and tell him where we're going!" said Lily.  
  
"Oh right, are you gonna you the uh, fellyto- I mean telephone," James asked. Lily grinned. "Yeah," she responded.  
  
After she called Will, who told them to have fun, she called Martin, the limo driver, and asked him to be at the entrance of the hotel at 7:45 to take them to Club Tropic (I know stupid name...I was desperate)  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. James opened it and in came the other two couples. "Hey guys ready to go?" said Sirius.  
  
"Hey Sirius. Yup we're ready," said Lily. James grabbed her hand and they followed Remus & Audrey and Sirius & Kristin out the door.  
  
They all ate dinner at one of the restaurants inside the hotel, and ate pretty fast because they were in a rush to get to the club.  
  
At exactly 7: 45 Martin was standing outside the door waiting for them. "Hello ladies, hello gentlemen," he said opening the door for them.  
  
"Hey Martin," they responded in unison. The limo ride was pretty entertaining, with Kristin yelling at Sirius for trying to take some fire whisky out of the bar, and Audrey screaming from Remus tickling her.  
  
"James I hate to say it but I think we're the only sane ones in this limo," Lily observed. "I think you're right," said James as the two started to laugh at their friends.  
  
When they pulled up to the club, James asked Martin to pick them up at 11 (curfew was midnight) and then James, Lily, Kristin, and Sirius walked into the club.  
  
(The very hyper Remus and Audrey had already run in together.) When they walked in there was good music playing and many people their age were out on the dance floor having lots of fun.  
  
Lily and James saw some of their other friends from Hogwarts there, whom they waved to, and then they headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
When they got on the dance floor a fast song came on and Lily and James had a really fun time dancing together.  
  
Following that came a slow song, and the couple danced very close. After a few more songs of dancing with James, and then Sirius, Remus, and two other guys from Hogwarts, Lily decided to take a break and go sit and one of the tables.  
  
"I'll be right back Lily. I'm going to go get us some punch," said James. "Alright," said Lily.  
  
Just then, a guy Lily didn't know walked up to her. He seemed very nervous and then he said to her, "Um excuse me would you like to dance? Every girl I asks keeps telling me 'no'," he said.  
  
Lily felt sort of bad for the guy so when James walked back Lily asked if he was okay that she danced with the guy.  
  
James sort of got the hint that the guy was desperate so he said it was fine with him. Lily smiled at James and then walked onto the dance floor with the boy.  
  
A slow dance came on so Lily awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands sort of close to Lily's butt, but she thought she was just being a little paranoid.  
  
After a little while the boy pulled closer, squeezed Lily's butt, and then kissed her. Lily, who was very surprised, pushed him off.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Lily asked him sounding furious. "Hitting on you. Duh," the boy said.  
  
"Well no wonder no other girl would dance with you!" Lily shouted. Then the guy laughed. "That's not true, I just said that so you would dance with me."  
  
Lily got even angrier at this. "Let's go outside," he said, taking her arm. "No way," she said. The boy started to get anger.  
  
"Yes. We're going outside right now, understand? Now let's go!" he said pulling her towards the door.  
  
Just then Lily's famous red-headed temper took over. "Don't you get it? No! You sick pervert! Now stay away from me!" Then she kicked him in the..uh..sensitive spot. (Alright Lily!!!)  
  
He cringed onto the floor and Lily turned around to start walking away. "Lily I saw the whole thing," James said coming up to her. "Awesome job! I can't believe that git!" James said looking furious.  
  
"I'm gonna go hurt that kid a little more," James said walking over, but Lily stopped him. "No James don't," she said. "I don't want you getting kicked out of the club."  
  
James sighed. "Fine," he said, "let's just go have some fun." Then the D.J. in the club made an announcement.  
  
"Alright guys listen up. We're gonna have a dancing content right now. So grab a partner. We'll have the judges walk around and if you're tapped on the shoulder, you gotta get off that floor, sorry. The winners get an awesome prize to take home with them," he announced.  
  
Everyone started cheering. "Okay everybody have a partner. Get out here on the dance floor if you want to participate."  
  
"Hey James you want to do this?" Lily asked. "Sure babe!" James said. "I know how to win," he said. "How?" Lily asked. "Since the judges are all guys, every time one walked by us, start doing something really, really sexy, trust me they'll like you. Okay?" Lily laughed because James seemed so serious about it.  
  
"Alright I will," she said. "Okay here we go, 1, 2, 3. Dance!" the D.J. said, and put on a fast song.  
  
The judges walked out onto the dance floor, and began looking at the different partners. Lily and James saw different people getting tapped all around them, but they were still in.  
  
James started getting low and just then a judge walked by. Doing exactly what James told her to, Lily started doing a sexy dance and the judge seemed to be in trance, and stood watching them for about 5 minutes.  
  
Lily was using all her will power in order not to burst into laughter at the look on the judge's face. Suddenly he snapped out of it, blushed, and walked away.  
  
"Great job Lily!" James shouted. "Thanks James," Lily said. As another judge walked by, Lily started doing her dance again, and he smiled at her and walked on.  
  
Lily kept doing this and finally, them and Audrey & Remus, and another Hogwarts couple were the only ones left.  
  
The judges tapped the Hogwarts couple, who sadly walked off, and now it was between Lily & James and Remus & Audrey.  
  
In the end, the judges agreed that it was a tie. All four of them got CD players, which greatly amused James.  
  
"Great job guys!" said Kristin as James, Lily, Remus, and Audrey came off the stage. "Yeah Lily I really enjoyed how you did that dance every time a judge walked by. Very smart, and sexy!" said Sirius, who then got a joking slap by Kristin.  
  
"Aw man!" said James groaning. "What?" they all asked him. "It's 11 o'clock. We have to go wait outside for Martin. If we miss curfew we're screwed and they won't allow us to go out at night." This caused the rest of them to groan as well.  
  
Then they headed out of the club, and sure enough, Martin was waiting in the limo. When they got back to the hotel they all said their good nights and headed back up to their separate rooms.  
  
~Sirius's Point of View~ Sirius was laying in his bed because he couldn't fall asleep. He felt like something wasn't right, like something was wrong.  
  
He decided to go down the hall and get a drink from the soda machine (something he found very entertaining).  
  
However, on his way to the soda machine, he stopped when he walked by Kristin's room. He realized this must have been why he was having the feeling something wasn't right. Sirius could just sense something wrong with Kristin.  
  
He hesitated whether or not he should go in or not. He could have just been imagining something.  
  
Sirius decided to go in. When he opened the door, he became furious. Kristin was forced against the wall screaming and Todd was kissing her. Apparently he had put a silencing charm around the room.  
  
"Get off me! Somebody help! Sirius!" Kristin shouted. "Ssshh!" said Todd, "be quiet!" Kristin started crying. "Get off of me you slimy git!" she screamed.  
  
Sirius had never been angrier in his entire life. "Hey!" he screamed at Todd. Todd immediately looked up, and was stunned to see Sirius standing there.  
  
"Sirius!" Kristin shouted looking relieved. "Get off her now!" Sirius screamed, enraged with anger. "And what if I don't?" asked Todd.  
  
Sirius glared at him, and slowly walked up to him. "Remember when I said you wouldn't have any fingers left if you did anything to her? Well I've changed my mind. I will hurt you so bad if you make the slightest move," he said.  
  
Todd swallowed hard, but was determined to show he wasn't scared. Slowly Sirius walked over to the telephone (fellytone hehe) and dialed the number to call Will.  
  
"Hello?" he heard Will say sounding very tired. "Will it's Sirius. Could you come down to Kristin's room please. Something bad has happened and I think you should come. Nobody's hurt don't worry I just think you shou-," Sirius said, but suddenly Kristin screamed out "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius turned around. Todd had jumped on him, and started punching him, Sirius fought with all his might to get him off.  
  
"Get off of my boyfriend!" Kristin screamed. Todd however threw her off and she hit her head hard against the wall, and became very still.  
  
"Hey! I thought I told you not to hurt her!" Sirius screamed at Todd. Just then Will walked in, as Sirius managed to push Todd off of him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you guys doing? Hey you get off him!" Will yelled pulling Todd off Sirius.  
  
"You, sit in that chair and don't move!" Will shouted at Todd. Todd sat down in the chair looking really angry.  
  
"Now Sirius what happened?" Will asked him. "I can't explain right now! Look at Kristin!" Sirius said.  
  
Will suddenly looked up, and saw the unconscious Kristin in the corner. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Will said rushing over to Kristin.  
  
"Here Sirius bring her over on this bed," Will said, and Sirius picked Kristin up and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Kristin wake up," Will said, tapping her cheek lightly. Kristin began to stir and then opened her eyes. "What? What hap- oh my head!" she said not finishing her sentence.  
  
Will transfigured up some ice to put on Kristin's head. Then he performed a spell to temporarily help the pain.  
  
"Are you alright Kristin?" Will asked her. "Yeah but my head is killing me," she said. "Okay you just lay down, my spell should start working any minute now, and once Sirius explains what happened, I'll call in a medical wizard and Mrs. Simon."  
  
"Okay, thank you. And thanks Sirius," said Kristin, smiling weakly at Sirius. Sirius smiled back at her.  
  
"Everything will be okay," he said grabbing her hand. Then he explained to Will everything that happened, glancing up every now and then to make sure Todd was behaving.  
  
After Sirius was done Will called Mrs. Simon and a medical wizard to come in and look at Kristin.  
  
The medical wizard healed Kristin, and said all she needed now was a good night sleep and she'd be good as new in the morning.  
  
As for Mrs. Simon, she decided Todd was going to be sent back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore would decide what to do with him, and then she said to Sirius, "Mr. Black, I want to thank you. You're a true hero for helping this young lady, and it was very mature of you to call William instead of fighting. I'll make sure to tell Dumbledore about this," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Simon," Sirius said. Just then some of the other people including James & Lily and Remus & Audrey stood at the front of the door to see what happened.  
  
Mrs. Simon allowed the other Marauders and Roses along with Sirius to spend the night with Kristin. Sirius was allowed to spend the rest of the week sharing a room with Kristin.  
  
Once everyone left and Mrs. Simon explained what happened to the other students, the Marauders and Roses settled down in the two king sized beds which they pushed together so that they all slept next to each other (how cute). It went Audrey, Remus, Kristin, Sirius, Lily, and James.  
  
The six (very hyper) best friends were all cuddled in the beds together, having a great time and laughing with each other. They were all comforting Kristin too and making jokes about Todd. (Sirius had some very funny ones that must have been building up in him during the whole vacation). ~*~*  
  
Yay! I'm done the chapter! Yippe! Okay well that was kinda a weird ending to this chappie but I was tired and decided to just end it there. I hope you guys liked it. I'm doing the same rule. No new chappie until me get 100 reviews!!! And thank you very much for giving me more than 90 reviews!!!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	14. The Meeting with Voldemort

This chapter is gonna be the most important chapter in the whole fanfic. It's the reason for the title and everything builds up to this. I hope you guys enjoy it and please please review if you want me to write the last chappie.I only have 2 chapters left.this one, and the next one.so please please pleassseeee review!  
  
~*~* Chapter 15 * * * The Meeting with Voldemort  
  
The days of their vacation in Hawaii flew by very quickly, because they were having so much fun together.  
  
They had tons of fun in the water park, exploring the hotel, going to the parties, the girls shopping, the boys (especially Sirius) eating.  
  
When the departure day came, all the sixth years had on gloomy faces. Lily and James were both pretty quiet when they packed their bags and prepared to leave.  
  
They left their luggage by the door where the bellboy would get it; Lily grabbed her purse, James grabbed his backpack, and they left their room hand-in-hand to go meet Will and their friends in the lobby.  
  
They saw the gloomy faces of their friends and Will when they reached the lobby and went over to them.  
  
"Did you guys want to leave already?" James asked them. They all shook their heads sadly. "Dude it would be wicked if we could stay another week wouldn't it?" Sirius said.  
  
Everyone agreed, including Will. "Alright guys, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we have to leave now so that we don't miss our plane," Will said, looking awkward.  
  
The Marauders, the Roses, and Will went outside and piled up into the limo. They were all pretty quiet on the ride to the plane.  
  
"Alright lassies," said Martin, the limo driver, once he loaded their luggage onto the plane, "this is where I leave you. It's been fun driving you around. I hope to see you again, take care."  
  
Then he drove away in the limo as they all shouted their good byes and he waved his hand out of the window.  
  
The Marauders, and the Roses walked onto the plane as Will went to report to Mrs. Simon that everyone in his group was safely on the plane.  
  
"I can't believe it went so fast," said Kristin, who was cuddled on a love seat with Sirius. "Me either," said Lily, who was sitting on James's lap on the floor.  
  
"Well we only have a month of school left," said Remus, "which means that next year, we'll be seventh-years, and we'll get to go on plenty of trips like this."  
  
This seemed to cheer them all up, and they all became themselves again. Once all the other groups of sixth-years were on their planes, the Hogwarts planes flew off into the sky.  
  
They had fun on the plane watching movies, playing truth or dare, and playing muggle board games that easily amused James and Sirius.  
  
About ten minutes before they were scheduled to land, Will came down the stairs to find the three couples asleep.  
  
He went over to James and Lily first, who were sleeping on the couch together, and woke them up.  
  
Then he woke up Remus and Audrey who had fallen asleep on the love seat. He was about to wake up Kristin and Sirius, but he had to show the others what a funny site it was.  
  
The two couples walked over to see Kristin and Sirius scrunched up on a tiny couch. Kristin was lying off the side of the couch, and Sirius was lying over Kristin spread across the whole couch, and his feet were hanging off the end.  
  
The 5 people started cracking up when they saw how Sirius kept fidgeting and snoring very loudly, and how Kristin was making an annoyed look in her sleep.  
  
This loud laughing caused Kristin and Sirius to wake up, and they were yelling very grumpily about how they were trying to sleep.  
  
"Sorry guys but you have to get up," said Will, "we'll be landing in 5 minutes." Kristin and Sirius reluctantly got off the couch and started packing up their things.  
  
The planes finally landed and they found themselves standing inside the wizarding area of the airport.  
  
"Okay guys let's head to the portal. Once we get back to the muggle side of the airport we can stop for lunch," said Will. What followed this was a loud "Yes!" from Sirius.  
  
Lily had been getting the instinct that something bad was about to happen all day, but she just ignored it. She thought it was just because she didn't want to leave from vacation yet. She was wrong, however.  
  
Once they were standing in front of the portal, Will said, "Alright, who's first?" Lily and James both screamed at the same time, "I will!"  
  
"Hey Lils I wanna go first!" James said acting like a little kid. "No I do!" said Lily following suit.  
  
"Why don't you both just go together then?" Will said sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Lily and James both looked at each other, laughed, and then ran through the portal together.  
  
Their smiles disappeared, however, because they didn't find themselves standing in the muggle side of the airport.  
  
They were standing in a dark, dark forest. The trees all around them were blowing silently in the wind. The still, quiet forest definitely gave off an eerie feeling.  
  
"J-James," said Lily shaking, "where are we?" James grabbed her hand, and she noticed the look of worry in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Lily, but stay close, okay? I'm getting a bad feeling," he said. Lily nodded. "What's wrong with the portal? Do you think the others will end up in here as well?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Lily, but let's just try to go find help," said James. They were walking around the forest for about five minutes.  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound. It sounded like the crunch of a leave. James and Lily immediately turned around, and saw dark, cloaked figures coming out of the trees.  
  
They looked at each other, and James said, "Run!" They started the other way, but the cloaked figures came out of that side as well.  
  
The figures started walking towards them, and Lily and James saw that they were trapped.  
  
The figures began to grab James, who tried to fight them off. "Get off him!" Lily screamed at them, trying to help James, but they started to grab her too.  
  
Just then, a pale, scary-looking man with red eyes came out of the trees. "Ah, Potter, Evans, I see my servant have faithfully made the portal work to bring you here," said the man.  
  
His voice sounded so eerie, so scary. Lily wanted to just wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
James looked at Lily, and could see the fear in her eyes, and she could see the fear in his as well.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked the man. "James, no need to have such a rude tone with me. After all, you don't want to upset Lord Voldemort, now do you?" said the man.  
  
James paled. He had been hearing from his mother and her friends about a horribly evil man, Voldemort, who often killed people for no reason.  
  
Lily saw that James now staring at the man very hatefully."What do you want?!?" James asked, showing that he didn't care who this man was. Lily saw a flicker of anger in those cold, gray eyes, but it disappeared.  
  
"Oh so we're going to be defiant now, are we?" said Voldemort. "Release this boy," Voldemort said to the cloaked figures, who looked at each other, and then released James.  
  
"Now, James, why are you acting so cruel to me? You don't even know me, but you should know that I am one of the greatest wizards alive," said Voldemort.  
  
James walked up to him. There was no longer fear in his eyes, but instead anger and hate. Lily couldn't understand why.  
  
"I know who you are. You killed my father. You're not a wizard. You're nothing more than a murder," James said, and the anger filled up in Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"How dare you," said Voldemort, glaring at James, who glared right back. Lily's heart sank. James had never told anyone that he lost his father.  
  
She guessed that Sirius might know, but no one else. Lily started to get very angry at Voldemort. He had killed so many innocent people, including James's father.  
  
She struggled to get free from the figures holding her, and Voldemort saw this. "Ah, release the mud-blood as well," he said.  
  
James pulled for his wand, but Voldemort looked at him and said, "I wouldn't do that James." James glared at him. "And why shouldn't I?" he said.  
  
Lily walked up and stood next to James. "Because I still have to explain to you two why you are here." Lily and James looked at each other, and then back at Voldemort.  
  
"Well, one of my followers is a seer. He was in a trance one day, while I was with him, and he made a prophecy. Two people in the future would fight me, defeat me, and keep me from rising to power. The first was a beautiful, young muggle, with red hair and piercing green eyes. She would come to Hogwarts, where she would develop powers that no other witch ever possessed before. The second was a handsome young pure-blood. Jet black hair and blue eyes. He was the heir of Gryffindor, and he would do things that no one has done before. When together, their powers would be undefeatable, and they could do things that no witch or wizard has done before. Their names were Lily Evans, and James Potter," Voldemort finished.  
  
Lily and James couldn't believe what they just heard. Both their mouths were hanging open.  
  
Voldemort continued. "Well you see, I just couldn't just let this prophecy come true, and I couldn't let you two defeat me. That is why I brought you here. You see if I kill you, then the prophecy can't come true, can it?"  
  
Lily felt sick to her stomach. So she was going to die today, was she? Without ever saying good bye to her mum, her dad, Sirius, Kristin, Remus, Audrey, Petunia, (Petunia!?!?) and all her other friends at Hogwarts. At least she would see James before she died.  
  
James saw Lily trembling, and felt himself shaking as well. He felt unbelievably angry. He wasn't going to let Voldemort kill the love of his life, or himself. He was not going to let Voldemort kill him, as he did his father, because he refused to let his family suffer another loss.  
  
"No, Voldemort, you're not going to kill us. You weak, little murderer. I won't let you. You're nothing but a pathetic man who is desperate for power!" said James.  
  
Voldemort looked at him. His eyes were blazing now. He looked at James with hate in his eyes that Lily had never seen before. James stared back bravely, without even flinching.  
  
"Just for that," said Voldemort, in a low quiet voice, "you're going to die first." James reached in his pocket for his wand, but Voldemort had already said, "Accio wand!" and James's wand came flying out of his pocket and into Voldemort's hand.  
  
James looked up at Voldemort, and Lily could see a bit of fear in his eyes. "Defenseless now, aren't we?" Voldemort said.  
  
Tears of anger started to well up in Lily's eyes. She wasn't going to let Voldemort ruin her life, and kill James. She slowly, slowly pulled her wand out of her pocket, making sure it wasn't noticeable.  
  
"Leave him alone you filthy thing!" Lily screamed at Voldemort. Voldemort looked at her and smiled. "Be quiet, Lily. You're next," he said, grinning evilly.  
  
With that, he turned to James and said, "Get ready to feel pain that you have never felt before!" screamed Voldemort, and with that, he rose up his wand, and shouted a spell.  
  
To Lily, time had seemed to slow down as she saw the spell aiming towards James. She ran in front of him, screaming "No! Not James! Take me instead!" Then, she shouted the only spell she could think of at the time.  
  
Lily felt excruciating pain as they spell hit her in the chest. She knew this must be the end, and that she was going to die. She couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
The last thing she saw before the world blackened around her was Voldemort screaming, and falling to the ground. *** Two black circles were floating in mid-air. Lily could hardly see them, however, because they were very blurry.  
  
There was something moving underneath them, and sound was coming out. She heard the words "Lily!"  
  
Lily blinked several times. Slowly the vision of James came into focus. "James?" she asked, uncertainly. She thought for a moment that she might be in Heaven.  
  
James smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Numb," Lily said. Then she looked at her surroundings, and observed that she was in the hospital wing. She also noticed James was in hospital robes, as was she.  
  
"James what is going on? Why are we in the hospital wing? What happened?" Lily asked him.  
  
James laughed. "Slow down, slow down. I can't answer all your questions at once," he said. "Sorry," Lily said smiling.  
  
"So what happened James? Are you alright?" Lily said. James opened his mouth to speak but the hospital wing doors opened and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans! I'm delighted to see that you're okay!" said Dumbledore walking over to the two students.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," said Lily, "but I'm a little confused about what happened." Dumbledore smiled. "That is why I am here Miss Evans. Now get comfortable, this might take a little while."  
  
Lily inhaled a breath, and prepared to hear what Dumbledore was going to tell her. "Well as you now know, Voldemort is trying to gain followers, and rise to power. One of his followers made a prophecy about you two," Dumbledore said, looking at Lily and James and smiling.  
  
Then he continued. "The prophecy said that you two would stand up to Voldemort and defeat him, and that you would prevent him several times from rising to power. You probably already know this, since Voldemort told you." The couple nodded.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore went on, "one of his servants-I don't know who-put a spell on the portal, for they knew you would be going through it after returning from your school trip. The portal was to take you two, and you two only, to a forest, where he was hiding."  
  
Lily was speechless about this, as well as James, who hadn't known about that either. Who could that servant have been?  
  
"Well Lily, James was lucky to have someone like you that loved him so much, that you were willing to give your life to save his. When you jumped in front of him, you received the full blast of that spell. But I believe you shot one at him as well. What was it again?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't really remember, Professor. I just shot the first one that came to mind, but I can't even remember what it is," said Lily.  
  
"I remember," James spoke up. "It was Pactivious. Lily when you shot that at him, it somehow caused him pain. He screamed in pain and then he just collapsed onto the ground."  
  
Lily was stunned. "How could that have happened? All that spell does is cause a person to feel lightheaded," she said.  
  
"Yes this I know," said Dumbledore. "But there was more behind the spell you cast on Voldemort than that," Dumbledore said. James and Lily both looked at him strangely. He smiled.  
  
"You see, Lily, when you cast that spell on Voldemort, behind it was all the love that you had for James. You didn't want him to die so you used all your power to protect him. And his love was so strong for you also, and he was really worried when you jumped in front of him. That's how you defeated Voldemort. He has nothing but hate inside of him. When that spell came towards him, it was so full of your love to each other that it caused him horrible pain," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Lily and James were both speechless. Dumbledore smiled at their faces. Then Lily had another question.  
  
"Professor," she said. "Yes, Miss Evans?" said Dumbledore. Lily hesitated. "H-How come that spell didn't kill me?"  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "I believe it caused you lots of pain? Yes? However, Voldemort's spell couldn't kill you because you had just sent your spell to him, that was full of love for James; the love was still inside you when the spell hit you. And James's love for you was also giving you strength. You see, Voldemort's spells are full of so much hate; and because of this, his spells are very powerful. But the only thing that can hurt Voldemort is love, Lily, and you had plenty of it inside of you."  
  
Lily smiled at Dumbledore, and then smiled at James. She was so glad that he was here with her, and that he was okay, and James was thinking the same thing about Lily.  
  
"So what happened after that?" Lily asked. "Well," said Dumbledore, "I'm sorry but I have an important meeting to get to. I'm sure that Mr. Potter can explain the rest to you. I'll see you two later. I must go tell Madame Pomfrey that you're okay now, Miss Evans. Goodbye," said Dumbledore. And with that, he left to go inform Madame Pomfrey that Lily was awake.  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand as soon as Dumbledore was out of sight, and kissed her. Lily smiled. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"For saving my life," said James, looking serious. Lily smiled. "Anytime," she said. "So, what happened after that James?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well, Voldemort fell to the floor and he didn't move. Some of his followers got scared, I guess, because they ran off. Some of them started coming near us, though, so I just shot off spells at the top of my head. I think one of them shot a Crucio spell at me," said James, as Lily shuddered.  
  
"I dodged it though, don't worry. I just sent more spells at them and finally they got scared off. After they left, this greenish portal thing appeared. So I picked you up and went through the portal. When we got out the other side, we were in this secret wizard part of the airport again, and there were hundreds of people standing around. Then Will, Sirius, Kristin, Remus, and Audrey came running at us. The wizard guards (police men) had to hold everyone else back. Dumbledore was there too, and he looked really worried," said James.  
  
"What happened after that?" Lily asked. "Will came running up asking if we were alright. He told me they had all gotten really worried when they got to the other side and we weren't there. But then Kristin, who went through right after us said this scene of a dark forest flashed for a second before she landed in the muggle area of the airport. Then a medical wizard car came and they carried you out on one of those stretchers since you were still unconscious. Everyone was worried sick about you. So the rest of us, Will, and Dumbledore rode back to Hogwarts in the car and they carried you up to the hospital wing. And now, you're awake," James finished.  
  
"Oh my gosh James," said Lily, "I can't believe it. Actually I can't believe I'm still here." James frowned. "Ah Lily Flower, don't even say that. I felt so bad after what happened to you. I held your hand the whole way to Hogwarts, and I was so worried about you," said James.  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm glad that I have somebody like you to worry about me," she told James. They went into a passionate kiss, and afterwards, both felt much better.  
  
"So how long have I been unconscious for James?" Lily asked him. "Well it's been about a week," James said. "Oh my gosh! That's horrible! What about all my classes and-," Lily said, but James interrupted her.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, all your teachers excused you, and me from our work because of what happened," James said, causing Lily to become relieved.  
  
Then Madame Pomfrey came hustling in looking very distressed. "Oh, dear I'm so happy that you're awake. I've been so worried about you." Lily smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Madame Pomfrey," Lily said. "Hey what about me? Don't you get worried about me?" James asked grinning.  
  
Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Well you're here so often for Quidditch injuries that I've gotten used to you, James," she said. Lily and James both laughed.  
  
"And James get back in your bed! I'm not going to let you out of here until I'm positive that you have gotten enough rest," Madame Pomfrey stated.  
  
James groaned. "Oh come on, I feel fine," he said. He didn't seem to convince Madame Pomfrey however. "No, you're staying here one more night, Mr." she said.  
  
Lily grinned. "Come on James, I need company anyway." James smiled. "Fine, one more night, but after that, if I don't get out of this place, I'm going to explode! I need to do something with all of my energy!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Well, if you want to get out of here, then I suggest you get some rest." With that, she gave medicine to both Lily and James, and then left to give them some time alone.  
  
"Oh by the way Lily, did you see all the gifts everyone has sent you?" James asked. "No, where are they?" Lily said looking surprised.  
  
James grinned as he pointed to a large table that had been conjured up near her bed. It was stacked with wrapped presents, chocolates, candies, teddy bears, flowers, balloons, cards, and all sorts of other things.  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe that's all for me!" Lily said. James grinned.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore sent a letter to your parents, who were going to come visit you, but didn't because of your horse-looking sister who refused to come. They sent you a big vase of flowers and a teddy bear," James said.  
  
Lily laughed. She knew Petunia would refuse to come here, even if she had almost died. "Oh yeah, and St. Mungo's sent you a box of chocolates. Sirius bought you a huge teddy bear," James said laughing, and pointing at a giant teddy bear. Lily grinned. Typical Sirius.  
  
James went on. "Let's see, Kristin and Audrey bought you a new outfit with a necklace that they said you loved or something. Remus bought you some muggle and balloons. Dumbledore got you some chocolate frogs. The Ministry of Magic sent you a set of books that they knew you would love. (Kristin's mom suggested the books because she works there and she knew you'd love them)."  
  
"Oh that's so sweet of them!" Lily said, examining her pile of presents. "Oh yeah," said James, "and like tons of the famous clothing stores sent you free clothes. And some make up place sent you a whole gift bag of stuff. You should see it, it's huge! Plus, you've gotten like 50 boxes of chocolate, teddy bears, and candy from half the guys at school. A bunch of them came to visit you but I kind of scared them off," James said grinning. Lily laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that people sent me all this stuff! How did they know about it?" Lily asked James. "Well somehow the media found out, and it's been all over the newspapers. It was on the cover of the Daily Prophet three times. You shoulda seen it Lily, it was great. Your and my picture was on the front and we were waving stupidly," James said.  
  
"Really James?" Lily asked laughing. "Yeah," he said, "and there were all these stories about our relationship and stuff. Most of the wizarding magazines have put us on their front cover. And all these reporters came to the school to do stories, and they were like swarming Sirius, Remus, Kristin, and Audrey. They were asking them all these questions about us and how we were doing, and when we started going out. Then Sirius told them all to get a life. It was something funny. And then a reporter from 'Teen Witch' snuck in here and tried to interview me, but Madame Pomfrey kicked her out. It was hilarious!"  
  
Lily began laughing really hard. "Oh I'm so mad I missed it!" she said. Then she noticed the table beside James bed.  
  
"Oh James you received a lot of gifts, too?" Lily asked grinning. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Lils I got the coolest things! All these Quidditch stores sent me magazines and I've gotten like five new brooms, and lots and lots of food! And of course I got these little love notes and balloons from the girls. They were so tacky. Then they came to visit me and they wouldn't leave me alone!" James said.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well they better have known that if I had woken up I would have sent their butts flying out of here!" Lily said. "Yeah you bet," said James. Then his eyes lit up.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked. "I forgot to tell ya, Lils. The Chuddley Cannons sent me the seeker's broom, and they all signed it!" James exclaimed.  
  
"That's great James!" Lily said. James nodded. They spent the whole rest of the day lying in Lily's bed together, and talking.  
  
They were really excited to leave the next day, and go see all of their friends. ~*~* AMEN! I'm done that 11-PAGE-CHAPPIE! You guys so owe me! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please please please review if you want me to post the next chapter soon!!! 


	15. It feels good to punch Malfoy and Briann...

Okay guys this is the last chappie!! Waaahh! How sad..oh well! Read my other story then! The Love She Found In Neverland-it's Peter Pan HP Style oh yeah baby okay shutting up now!  
  
~*~*  
  
The Last Chapter (  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
James awoke very early the next morning to find a beautiful bright sunny day. He glanced over to the bed beside him and saw Lily lying awake.  
  
"Morning Lily," he said, grinning at her. "Finally awake I see," Lily said. "I've been waiting for a while for you to get up!"  
  
James grinned. "Well I'm up now so that's all that matters!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever James," she said laughing at them.  
  
At noon when Lily and James had both taken their potions, Madame Pomfrey finally allowed them to leave the hospital wing.  
  
Lily and James looked like to 5-year-olds when they were racing each other down the hallway to have breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall breathless, and received many cheers from the other students. Lily looked over and saw James trying not to look to proud of himself. She laughed.  
  
"Hey Lily, James! Get over here!" screamed Sirius. Lily and James ran over to their friends. Lily jumped on Sirius, who had his back turned from her and wasn't aware of her coming.  
  
"Sirius!" she squealed! "Aaahhh!" Sirius screamed. The others broke into laughter. "Geeze Lily you gave me a heart attack!" he said. Lily grinned evilly.  
  
They said hello to the others, and then sat down to have a nice breakfast. Once breakfast ended, the super six (hehe) decided two spend their last weekend at Hogwarts before term ended outside.  
  
Kristin and Audrey were cooling their feet in the lake while Lily and the three boys were hanging around by the water's edge. Remus was reading a book, James was playing with his snitch, Sirius was eating, and Lily was daydreaming.  
  
She suddenly snapped out of it however, when she saw a look mischief appear on Sirius's face. He seemed to have grown tired with his food.  
  
She realized that he was looking at Kristin and Audrey who were now standing at the water's edge with their backs to Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned an evil grin, and Lily knew what he was about to do. "Sirius no!" she shouted, but he had already began running over to Kristin and Audrey.  
  
Remus looked up from his book, and James stopped playing with the snitch. "What's he going to-," started Remus, but he was cut off by the screams of two girls and then a big splash.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Lily asked, pointing over to Audrey and Krisitn who were now walking out of the lake soaking wet and glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Uh oh," James said, looking amused. Remus covered his hand over his mouth, and Lily knew it was because he was trying to hold in his laughs.  
  
Sirius began running around the edge of the lake half screaming half laughing. The soaking wet Kristin and Audrey were running right behind him.  
  
"Looks like the end for Sirius," James said laughing. After about a minute, Audrey had jumped on Sirius, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Then she and Kristin grabbed Sirius, dragged him over to the edge of the lake, and pushed him in. James burst out laughing, and Lily and Remus soon followed.  
  
The three walked over to the now satisfied Audrey and Kristin, who glared at them. Lily couldn't hold it in any longer; she went into fits of giggles, and Remus began to laugh as well, but attempted to disguise it as a cough.  
  
The two girls weren't fooled however. They exchanged smirks and began running at Lily and Remus. "Lily run!" Remus screamed sounding amused, and grabbing her arm.  
  
The two began to run as fast as they could around the lake, but Lily tripped over a tree shrub. "Lily come on get up" screamed Remus sounding anxious. Lily began laughing again, laughing so hard that she could not get up.  
  
Kristin and Audrey eventually caught up to both of them, and unfortunately for Lily and Remus, they became just as soaked as the two girls.  
  
James was the only one still dry, but not for long, as the other five decided it would be rather funny to grab his arms and leg and carry him into the lake.  
  
The six supposedly mature sixteen-year-olds spent the whole day running around screaming and pushing each other in the lake. Pretty mature, huh?  
  
***  
  
On Sunday night after the end of year feast Lily was gloomily packing her trunk. She was going to spend the whole summer with Petunia. Yippee!! NOT! (A/N: but don't worry Lily, your son will have to spend the first ten years of his life and every single summer with your lovely *cough* sister too).  
  
After the girls were done packing, they helped the Marauders decorate for the party they decided to throw in the common room that night.  
  
The next day everyone woke up early, grabbed their trunks, had the least meal they would have at Hogwarts for two months, and then headed to the *horseless* (sure) carriages that would take them to Hogsmede station where they would board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As soon as Lily and James and their friends stepped out of their carriage, their were swamped with reporters who began flashing cameras in their faces and asking them lots of questions like about the night they had with Voldemort and their relationship.  
  
Lily was getting a little upset when people kept asking her questions about Voldemort. It was making her uncomfortable. And James was getting really angry at the reporters.  
  
Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere looking furious. He helped Lily, James and their friends get onto the train, and then headed over towards the reporters.  
  
When they were heading to their compartment, the six ran into Malfoy and Brianna Wallace, whom Lily had heard earlier were supposedly going out.  
  
Lily glared at the two, and the other Slytherins standing behind them.  
  
"Hey Evans, did you set that whole thing up with You-Know-Who just to draw attention to yourself? Trying to impress Potter over here?" she asked.  
  
"Though I don't know why," she continued, "since he's just an arrogant prat who only likes you just because you're a slut. And why would he like you? You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen. You could have had me James. I would have given you everything, and plus, I'm way prettier than her," she said glaring at Lily.  
  
"Yeah," said Malfoy, "I didn't know a stupid mudblood like you could actually fight for yourself Evans." Then he turned to James. "Oh yeah Potter, and it's pretty sad that you can't even fight for yourself. A girl had to fight for you."  
  
Both Lily and James had never been angrier in their entire life. Lily walked very slowly up to Brianna, and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"James didn't go out with you because you are the biggest most arrogant cow he has ever seen. And oh yeah, about the you-being-prettier-than-me thing," said Lily. Brianna looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about it mudblood?" she asked. Lily smirked, and punched her straight in the face. "I don't think you'll consider yourself prettier than me anymore," said Lily, "considering you're going to have a bruised face and a broken nose." Sirius roared with laughter.  
  
Brianna clutched her nose. "Evans how could you do this to me you bitch?!" she screamed running into the closest compartment. Kristin and Audrey broke into fits of giggles.  
  
Malfoy began running after her, but Lily grabbed his arm. "I'm not finished with you yet," Lily said showing him a fake smile.  
  
"Oh you're not," said Malfoy looking cocky, "well my deepest apologies mudblood." To James's surprise, Lily just smirked at being called this name, again.  
  
"You know how you said, um, oh what was it," she said pretending to think, "oh yes, you said that you thought I couldn't fight for myself, right?"  
  
"Right, Evans," said Malfoy looking bored. "Well," said Lily pausing for a moment, "you were wrong." And with that, she kicked Malfoy - um - down below, causing him to keel over in pain. Lily smirked.  
  
"Now I'm done with you," she said, carelessly stepping over him and heading into an empty compartment. James and Remus roared at him, and then they all stepped, like Lily, carelessly over Malfoy and into the compartment, Sirius patting Malfoy on the head as he went.  
  
They spent the train ride laughing about what Lily did and reminiscing about the great school year that they had.  
  
Although Lily felt great about what she did to Malfoy and Brianna, she still felt depressed as she got off the train.  
  
"Well, Lily, Flower," said James awkwardly, "I guess this is good bye for two months," he said, frowning. "James just kiss me you prat!" said Lily smirking.  
  
James grinned. "Whatever you say darling," he said, heading towards her, and giving her a long, sweet kiss.  
  
Next to them, Sirius had jumped on Kristin who screamed and fell over. The two began laughing and then kissing, without even caring that they were kissing on the floor of a train station with people watching.  
  
Audrey and Remus were also giving their good bye kisses, but being a bit shyer and quieter about it. Audrey had pinned Remus against a wall in the corner where they weren't seen by many people.  
  
After Lily and James broke apart and Sirius and Kristin had gotten off the floor Lily hugged Kristin and then jumped on Sirius, who was once again unaware of it.  
  
But instead of screaming Sirius laughed and gave her a hug. "Bye Lily dahling," he whispered in her ear, pretending to be seductive. Lily laughed. "Oh I'm gonna miss you, you stupid git she said kissing him on the cheek."  
  
Then she said her goodbyes to Audrey and Remus, who were both spending the first two weeks of vacation at Audrey's house.  
  
Kristin had already left with her family after saying her good byes to them all, so that they only three left were Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
Lily expected her parents were probably late because Petunia was causing trouble or something. She saw Mrs. Potter, with her kind old face, followed by the smiling Mr. Potter, running over to them.  
  
"My baby!" she screamed hugging James extremely tight and kissing him on the cheek. Lily and Sirius roared when they saw James getting as red as Lily's hair.  
  
Then Mrs. Potter ran over and hugged Sirius and Lily as well. "Bye Lils," said James once again, giving her a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Lily," he said. "I love you too, James," Lily said getting teary-eyed. Then she hugged Sirius again, and waved to them all as they walked out the door.  
  
*Lils, don't worry, you'll see them in two months,* she thought to herself. Then she saw her parents enter with Petunia, who had on a sour face.  
  
"Lily!" her mother screamed running up to her and hugging her. "Hi, mum" Lily said grinning at her. Then she hugged her said. Petunia acted like she had just seen Lily two minutes ago.  
  
"Did you have to come home freak?" said Petunia. Lily smirked. "You better watch it, Petty," Lily said using her old nickname for Petunia, "because I'm allowed to use magic this summer."  
  
She smiled proudly as she saw a flash of fear in Petunia's eyes. It was going to be a good summer.  
  
"Lily, honey, did you have a good ride home on the train?" her dad asked. Lily paused, looked over at Malfoy who was wincing with every step he took out of the station, and then at Brianna Wallace, who was clutching her bloody nose and complaining to her mother.  
  
Lily grinned. "Yeah, dad, I did."  
  
~*~*~*THE END!!!~*~*~* *****REVIEW*********  
  
***** Tada!!! Oh my gosh I am finally done!!! Yippeee! Actually, now this feels a little strange! I can't believe I'm finished! Well I just want to thank every single person who has ever reviewed my story: YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you soooo much everyone!!! And thanks to my first three reviewers ever: Mequel, soccergurl, and Freebie!! You guys are the best thank you sooo much! And I know this is the last chapter but please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
